Esferas de Kriptonita 2: Dioses y Heroes
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Esta vez si habra Kriptonita.
1. Invasión

Invasión.

Universo Z:

La Patrulla Galáctica era una organización difícil de llevar, si no pasabas las pruebas físicas, asi fuera el genio más grande de la galaxia, terminabas en la calle mandando tu aplicación de trabajo al primer Wacdonalds de tu barrio. Yamcha, por suerte, era de todo menos un típico y flacucho humano, si era cierto que comparado con otras especies el tipo no era precisamente poderoso, pero tenía más que suficiente poder como para competir y hasta vencer a los mas fuertes de la Patrulla, se había ganado ese uniforme y ahora le tenían suficiente respeto como para codearse con los Elites del grupo.

 _ **\- Yamcha, ya casi llegamos al punto de encuentro**_

Yamcha bajó los pies de un monitor de la computadora de la nave y observo a un gigantesco sujeto de casi 3 metros de altura, su cuerpo era completamente robotico, parecido al de esos viejos sentais que veía de niño.

 _ **\- Bueno, ya era hora, Jiya**_

 _ **\- Aun tenemos que repasar la misión con Jaco- dijo el gran robot mientras tomaba una botella de agua que traía en su mano derecha para beberla, al terminarla, su cuerpo comenzó a emanar vapor.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, vamos. No hagamos esperar al pequeñin**_

Los dos caminaron por los corredores de la nave hasta encontrar a Jaco que observaba la ventana de la nave y veía un planeta verde que rodeaba una estrella amarilla.

 _ **\- Ya estamos aquí, Jaco- dijo Jiya cruzándose de brazos.**_

 _ **\- Oh, bien, bien. ¡Que comienze el Debriefing!**_

Jaco presiono un botón en que traía un control en su mano y las luces del gran salón blanco se apagaron. Unos cuantos hologramas se elevaron y comenzaron a mostrar luces sobre la gran imagen del planeta a su frente.

 _ **\- Hace unos días, el Rey de la Galaxia nos indicó que este planeta surgio de la nada. El Rey de la Galaxia consideró que probablemente eran los Kaioshins creando un nuevo mundo, pero tras un pequeño cuestionamiento, descubrimos que esto no era el caso. No fuimos capaces de investigar antes debido a que tras el regreso del endemoniada Freezer y el despertar de Bills, la Patrulla considero un momento crítico para observar a la Tierra, más sin haber muchos problemas, su Majestad decidió que ahora si podíamos revisar este extraño mundo**_

 _ **\- ¿Hay vida en él?- preguntó Jiya.**_

 _ **\- No que sepamos, los intentos por comunicarnos han sido infructuosos**_

 _ **\- Mmm, este universo se pone cada día más bizarro. Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por las fuerzas de la armada de King Cold y sus hijos- dijo Yamcha de brazos cruzados.**_

 _ **\- Caballeros, es recomendable que tomemos este asunto con discreción**_

La pantalla comenzó a distorsionarse y las imágenes mostraron objetos alienígenas en todo el sentido de la palabra, parecían símbolos macabros de picos, cadenas u objetos cuya forma eran difícil de describir y después, vino una voz aterradora:

 **"YO… Soy… el… nuevo… Dios"**

Las comunicaciones regresaron y todos se mantuvieron en silencio, después, vino un golpe poderoso y una explosión. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y los incendios se propagaron por toda la nave.

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder?!- grito Yamcha.**_

Estaba entrando en la atmosfera del planeta, la nave estaba ardiendo y cayendo a pedazos. Antes de que todo estallara, Jiya tomó a Jaco y salió por la ventana principal, Yamcha le siguió y después la nave se estrelló contra la superficie del extraño nuevo mundo. Yamcha observó desde lo alto del cielo como la nave formaba un pequeño cráter sobre la superficie y formaba ondulaciones por varias decenas de kilómetros. Los tres bajaron sobre una colina.

 _ **\- Jiya, ¿puedes avisar a los demás que hemos sido atacados?- preguntó Yamcha.**_

 _ **\- No, algo está interrumpiendo mi buscador y no hay ki que detectar en todo este mundo**_

 _ **\- Esto es muy extraño- dijo Jaco.**_

La superficie del planeta era rara, cerca de ellos solo era polvo y ceniza, pero en el horizonte, había montañas negras que parecían estar hecha en su totalidad de carbón.

 _ **\- Vamos, exploremos un poco. Puede que encontremos algún centro de comunicaciones- dijo Yamcha, sabía que ahora Puar estaría preocupado por él.**_

Continuaron caminando, polvo y cenizas, carbón y roca, nada de vegetación. ¿Por qué se veía verde desde el espacio? Tras unas 10 horas de exploración, llegaron a ver algo parecido a un monolito que liberaba energía azul que se transformaba en relámpagos multicolor que a veces se cristalizaban en pequeños diamantes que flotaban como chispas en el aire.

 _ **\- ¿Qué rayos es eso?- preguntó Jiya asombrado.**_

 _ **\- Eso es… familiar- dijo Yamcha.**_

Al estar más cerca, llegaron a ver la maquina más de cerca y notaron que tenía todas las esferas del dragón incrustadas en ella y una pequeña ventana que al mirarla hacia adentro… vieron a Shen Long y a Porunga encadenados a una pared. Y fue entonces que Yamcha la reconocio.

 _ **\- Es la Maquina Milagrosa**_

 _ **\- ¿La que?- dijo Jaco.**_

 _ **\- Hace unos años, conoci a uno de los hombres más increíbles que haya visto en mi vida. Él fue quien me inspiro para salir a explorar la galaxia y ayudar a la gente, con el tiempo, me uniría a la Patrulla gracias a ese hombre. Esta máquina vino de su universo**_

 _ **\- ¿Universo?- Jaco se veía confundido.**_

 _ **\- No sé cómo explicarlo, ¿recuerdan las distorsiones espacio temporales?**_

 _ **\- ¿Las causadas por el monstruo Buu?**_

 _ **\- No, Majin Buu no fue quien las causó. Fue un demonio tan poderoso que me atrevería a decir que era casi tan fuerte como Bills**_

 _ **\- ¿Oh? ¿Alguien así existe ahí afuera?**_

 _ **\- Bueno, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte y rápido que tu- dijo Yamcha rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa cálida de mejilla a mejilla.**_

 _ **\- Así que las distorsiones fueron causadas por esa máquina y por ese demonio…- Jiya se llevó su mano a su barbilla-… eso significa que esta máquina volverá a causar distorsiones y lo peor, es que ahora que Bills ha despertado no hay forma que no se interese en esto**_

Hubo silencio, la maquina no parecía emitir más ruido que un casi inaudible "VRRROOOM", similar al ruido de la vibraciones sobre una superficie. Yamcha suspiro, esta era la máquina de Luthor, pero si mal no recordaba, la maquina había desaparecido tras la batalla contra aquel que se hacía llamar Majin Seid. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

 _ **\- Vamos, tenemos que sacarla de este lugar**_

El silencio se quebró, hubo un gran terremoto y del suelo surgieron torres de metal negra y palacios blasfemos con formas geométricas imposibles. Gente crucificada a chimeneas que bombardeaban la atmosfera empezaron a gritar de dolor y fue entonces que la tierra se transformó en una inmensa fábrica de metalurgia imposible que se expandía por todo el planeta. El aire quemaba al entrar por la nariz, los ojos estaban irritados y los seres que parecían habitar el sitio, estaban desnutridos y trabajando para fabricar algo en torno a la Maquina Milagrosa.

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo?!**_

 _ **\- Es bastante simple, en realidad**_

De entre los trabajadores semidesnudos, caminó un hombre mitad máquina, mitad humano, con ropa bambochada amarilla y chaleco negro, de larga cabellera blanca, un gran bigote y su cerebro expuesto. Se trataba del Dr. Gero.

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!**_

 _ **\- Jaja, no soy el Dr. Gero de tu universo, chico… jeje, hay más de un universo, más de un multiverso y créeme, que estoy muy interesado en ese "otro lugar"**_

 _ **\- ¿Tú creaste este sitio?**_

 _ **\- No, pero alguien que TU conoces lo ha hecho… -Gero sonrió y bajo su rostro un poco-… a Él le gustó mucho el sabor del Multiverso Z. Y créeme, ahora que hay una fractura en el Cuarto Mundo, está más que emocionado de volver ¡Parademonios, atrápenlos!**_

 _ **-¡No, no lo harás!**_

Jiya levanto sus brazos y disparó un rayo de energía tan grande que consumió centenas de kilómetros, deteniendo a la horda de Parademonios en seco. Yamcha levanto su brazo y arrojo su esfera de energía contra Gero, más una mano la detuvo y la aplasta hasta hacerla explotar. Era la mano de un hombre de 4 metros de altura, grande y musculoso, peludo como un oso, su nombre era Kalibak.

 _ **\- ¡RAAAA! ¡NO OSES ESTAR EN MI CAMINO!**_

 _ **\- Jiya, luces blancas, ¡ahora!**_

 _ **\- Como ordenes**_

Jiya abrió su pecho y se liberaron chispas de energía que cegaron a todos. Yamcha tomó a Jaco y salio disparo de ese lugar. Jiya trató de huir, pero de entre la luz blanca, el inmenso puño de Kalibak sujeto su brazo y lo rompió en mil pedazos.

 _ **\- ¡No huiras, este universo es nuestro ahora!**_

 _ **\- Tsk, en eso estas muy equivocado**_

Jiya inicio el proceso de autodestrucción y abrió la boca de su robot, de ella surgió una especie de renacuajo con antenas de babosa y un rostro adorable que se alejaba flotando del lugar. La explosión cubrió su huida, dejando a muy enfadado Kalibak apretando sus dientes con una ira implacable.

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!**_

 _ **\- No tiene importancia, tenemos que preparar las fuerzas- Gero sonrió para sus adentros- ¡Adelante, invadan, devoren y conquisten!**_

Detrás de una gigantesca torre de metal, Yamcha colgaba un comunicador a ella, Jaco vigilaba a su alrededor, con cuidado de que nadie los observara. Yamcha sonrió, el comunicador había captado una señal.

 **"Aquí Control de la Patrulla Galáctica. De su nombre, operativo; y cuál es su emergencia"**

 _ **\- Yamcha, Jaco y Jiya del Sector del Cumulo de Galaxias del Norte. Tenemos una advertencia para toda la Patrulla, para el Rey de la Galaxia y de ser posible, para los Kaioshins. Nuestro universo está en guerra, repito, nuestro universo está en guerra**_

* * *

Bills estaban contento, tan contento que no podía creerlo, desde que despertó, no había visto algo como esto. Era una rara fisura blanca que parecía formarse en el mismo espacio, como una rasgadura de papel sobre la realidad.

 _ **\- Whiz… ¿Qué crees que sea?**_

 _ **\- Mmm, una puerta a otro universo, similar a como Champa entra al nuestro de vez en cuando. Son comunes para nosotros, pero nunca había visto una con esta apariencia**_

 _ **\- ¿Le gusta mi regalo, Sr. Bills?**_

 _ **\- Si, me agrada... disculpa, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?**_

 _ **\- Myu, Profesor Myu. Oh gran y poderoso Bills**_

El extraterrestre azul con bigote naranja estaba dentro de una nave, este se ajustó un poco sus visores y sonrió atentamente, tratando de no hacer enojar al dios de la destrucción. Bills le miran por unos segundos, era un hombre feo como una cucaracha, pero al menos le había dado un detalle interesante, si bien ya sabía que existían otros universos, este era el primero que realmente era diferente a los 12 que él conocía. La idea de ir a comer algo a ese lugar le entusiasmaba, o mejor aún, puede que ese sitio tuviese gente poderosa, como el Super Sayajin Dios o alguien con así.

 _ **\- Mmm, me siento bastante atraído a la idea de ir a ese lugar**_

 _ **\- Señor Bills, debo recordarle que la curiosidad mato al gato**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Estas burlándote de mí, Whiz?!**_

 _ **\- Señor, usted tiene un deber en este universo. No podemos abandonarlo solo por capricho**_

 _ **\- Mmm**_

 _ **\- S-Si me permiten interrumpir**_

Bills le dedico una sola mirada a Muy, para el era como si fuese un insecto, pero le permitió continuar hablando, había resultado ser un hombre muy inteligente y algo de esa inteligencia debería de ser capaz de resolver este asuntó del balance tan molesto.

 _ **\- C-Creo que una buena idea de que realizara una destrucción de un par de planetas o sistemas para que los Kaioshins tengan que crear algo para balancear el universo**_

 _ **\- Mmm, ¿Qué dices Whiz?**_

 _ **\- Suena razonable**_

Myu sonrió para sus adentros y observó como el Dios de la Destrucción reventaba varios sistemas solares y formaba pequeños cúmulos de energía que parecían liberar atomos purpura. Cada cumulo de átomos salieron disparado más rápido que la luz e hizo estallar varias estrellas mas, consumiendo tanto del espacio que parecían formarse grandes centros de atracción del tamaño de galaxias.

En la física cuántica no existe como un operador del tiempo, sin embargo, para una deidad lo que la ciencia de los mortales implica vale muy poco. La destrucción de tantas cosas empezaro a dañar la línea del espacio tiempo, todo por causa de Bills.

 _ **\- Listo, ahora que los Kaioshins decidan como traer balance al universo, les tomara un tiempo pero seré capaz de abandonar este multiverso para ir al otro**_

 _ **\- Muy bien, creo que es razonable, algunas civilizaciones se extinguieron, pero eran demasiado jóvenes como para saberlo o al borde de su muerte natural- dijo Whiz con tranquilidad.**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo, nos vamos. No puedo esperar para probar esa deliciosa comida**_

 _ **\- Me alegra saber que todo le satisface, mi señor**_

 _ **\- Muy bien. Te ganaste mi aprecio temporalmente, aunque eso no importe mucho, ya que destruiré tu planeta tarde o temprano, pero este regalo lo hará mas tarde- respondió Bills con una sonrisa engreída.**_

 _ **\- ¡Oh, gracias mi señor, gracias!**_

Bills y Whiz entraron por la ruptura y el Dr. Myu por fin dejo salir una gran y amplia sonrisa.

 _ **\- ¿Qué tal lo hice?**_

 _ **\- Muy bien, ahora solo queda esperar a ver si Apocolips cumple con su parte del trato**_

De entre las sombras surgió un humanoide verde de cuatro metros de altura, su cuerpo era de complexión delgada y tenía tres ojos de color purpura; todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por placas de poder negras que formaban una armadura, su cráneo calvo poseía cables que parecían conectar sus tres ojos a un reactor en su pecho.

 _ **\- Jajaja, descuida, eso hará. Debo aceptar que entrar en contacto con Demigra fue lo mas difícil, pero inclusive el Rey del Mundo de los Demonios tendrá que reconocer SU poder. Despues de todo, Él es el absoluto Dios del Nihilismo**_

 _ **\- Poco me importa lo que Él quiera, solo quiero que este plan funcione para que pueda almacenar toda esa información**_

 _ **\- Como digas, Brainiac**_

 _ **\- Vamos, Myu. Gero y tu necesitan empezar a trabajar en las maquinas mutantes que apoyaran a los Parademonios**_

 _ **\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te altere un poco? Eres muy avanzado, inclusive para mi**_

 _ **\- No hay NADA que puedas hacer para mejorarme, orgánico. Además, ya tengo un plan B, uno más grande del que te imaginas**_

* * *

 **Universo DC:**

Clark Kent abrió sus ojos, estaba en su cama, justo a su lado estaba Lois, completamente dormida. Algo estaba molestándolo, no sabía que era, pero algo realmente malo estaba pasando. Se puso de pie de su cama y se acercó a su ventana, observó el cielo nocturno y dejo de restringir su visión. Vio más allá de la Luna, vio más allá de Plutón, observó más allá del sistema solar, hasta que su vista ya no le alcanzara.

 _ **\- Mmm**_

 _ **\- ¿Pasa algo?**_

Clark regreso su mirada hacia la mujer que se había despertado. Lois se veía algo molesta por estar de pie a las 3 de la mañana, al menos Metrópolis de noche se veía increíble.

 _ **\- Es algo que me está molestando, es un pequeño sonido en algun punto de otra galaxia. Apenas puedo oírlo, es como un pitillo**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué te molesta entonces?**_

 _ **\- Porque es el mismo sonido que hace la alarma de Jimmy cuando me necesita. Apenas audible pero de parte de alguien que me necesita, alguien inocente**_

 _ **\- Ya veo, bueno, ve a salvarle el trasero**_

 _ **\- Jaja, muy bien. Lamento tener que hacer esto**_

 _ **\- Oye, tranquilo, al menos esta vez no tienes que sacarme de un edificio en llamas**_

 _ **\- Gracias. Volveré**_

 _ **\- Recuerda traer algo para comer en el camino de regreso**_

Una ventisca y el cabello de Lois fue tirado por una corriente de viento. Superman llegó al Polo Norte en menos de un microsegundo, en su Fortaleza de la Soledad empleo el observador kryptoniano para doblegar observar más allá de donde sus ojos no se lo permitían… en otra galaxia, al menos 14 galaxias de distancia, Superman observó una fisura blanca y mas allá, un planeta cubico: Mundo Bizarro.

Recordó lo inocente y triste que era la vida de Bizarro, era una copia mal hecha de él, incomprendido y odiado, el pobre clon solo quería ayudar, una buena persona de principio a fin, quería ser un héroe. El pobre solo encontró refugio en un mundo tan raro como él, el mundo de Bizarro.

 _ **\- Vamos, amigo. ¿Cuál es el problema?**_

Un poco más cerca y fue entonces que vio a todo el mundo siendo partido en dos y Bizarro muriendo en los brazos de un humanoide gatuno morado.

 _ **\- ¡No!**_

Superman salió disparado de su fortaleza a una velocidad superior a 10 trillones de veces la velocidad de la luz. Fue aumentando cada vez más y más hasta que las galaxias se veían como chispas en el vacío. Se detuvo justo en el mundo cubico y observó desde la estratosfera como Bizarro le sonreía con un hilo de sangre bajando por su boca. Estaba sonriendo. SONRIENDO.

Si conoce a Bizarro, esa era la más grande demostración de terror que pueda realizar, Bizarro, el inocente ingenuo y torpe niño, estaba aterrado… y eso hizo enfadar a Superman que entro a velocidad hipersónica al interior del planeta cubico.

Bills sujetaba al hombre gris del cuello de su camisa azul, la verdad es que había escuchado hablar a Goku antes de que un hombre cuyo uniforme era parecido a ese le había vencido antes en un combate uno a uno y le ayudó a derrotar a un enemigo sumamente poderoso, un demonio llamado Majin Seid, aunque Bills nunca había escuchado de él.

 _ **\- Estoy altamente decepcionado si esto es lo mejor que tienes que ofrecer, "Superman"**_

 _ **\- Bizarro es Superman. Gato tener a persona correcta. Bizarro no ruega porque gato continúe golpeando a Bizarro, gracias**_

 _ **\- … -Bills sintió que quería vomitarle encima- … ¡NO TE ATREVAZ A BURLARTE DE MI!**_

Levantó su mano y cargo un atomo purpura, mas en cuestión de un par de microsegundos, un golpe impacto su rostro con una fuerza descomunal. Bills salio volando y choco contra un edificio redondo en ese extraño lugar llamado Mundo Bizarro.

 _ **\- ¡Amo Bills!- dijo Whiz, no preocupado, mas bien sorprendido.**_

 _ **\- Bizarro, ¿tu no estar bien?**_

 _ **\- Bizarro está perfectamente bien, Bizarro aguantar. Bizarro decir hola a Superman ya que poder soportar**_

Esas palabras alarmaron a Superman, el cual se apresuró para sujetar a Bizarro de los hombros. El hombre gris estaba respirando lentamente, sangraban por su boca, ojos y nariz, tenía sus dientes rotos y quemaduras por todo su cuerpo.

 _ **\- Vamos, amigo. Vas a sobrevivir, tienes que sobrevivir…- Superman dijo en voz baja.**_

 _ **\- … Bizarro vivirá, Bizarro aguantar más. Eres mi peor enemigo Superman, te odio, te odio enemigo**_

 _ **\- No, no tiene que ser así, puedo salvarte**_

 _ **\- Puedes, puedes… hola**_

Bizarro dejo de respirar y sujetó la mano de Superman con sus últimas fuerzas. La mano de Clark comenzó a temblar, estaba furioso.

 _ **\- Ese fue un buen golpe, pero sumamente irrespetuoso**_

 _ **\- Los ojos de Bills brillaron con una luz purpura mientras salía ileso de los escombros.**_

 _ **\- Mataste a mi amigo**_

 _ **\- Bueno, estaba buscando a alguien cuyo poder era "impresionante" según las propias palabras de ese Saiyajin llamado "Goku"**_

 _ **\- ¿Goku? ¿Qué tiene que ver el en esto? ¡¿NO TE ATREVAS A IR POR ÉL?!**_

 _ **\- ¿Ir por él? Jaja, él fue quien me dijo de tu existencia. "Superman"**_

Los ojos de Superman brillaban con un color rojo intenso mientras los de Bills aun resplandecían con el purpura de su Ki Divino.

 _ **\- ¿Quieres pelear? ¡¿ES POR ESO QUE HAS VENIDO A ESTE LUGAR?!**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto. Deberías sentirte honrado. El Dios de la Destrucción te considera digno**_

 _ **\- …- Superman sintió asco y cerró sus puños con tanta fuerza que microscópicos agujeros negros se formaron en sus manos, más se extinguieron antes de que los abriera-… con que una pelea… muy bien. ¡VAMOS A PELEAR!**_

Esto fue lo que sucedió en el primer microsegundo se liberó tanta energía que la temperatura se elevó 80 trillones de grados kelvin, unos 5 millones de veces más caliente que el Sol. Pasado eso, a una velocidad de 296 millones de metros por segundo, las partículas del aire; el oxígeno y el nitrógeno entre otras, quedaron paralizadas en el tiempo ante la inmensa velocidad del puño y al impactarse con dicho puño, comienza a producir fusiones nucleares, liberando rayos gama y causando múltiples explosiones nucleares dentro y alrededor de ambos luchadores, fragmentando los átomos de todo lo que está a su alrededor. Su puño es un haz de partículas más rápido que el Gran Colisionado de Hadrones. Todo estaba transformándose en plasma quark y en partículas primigenias (que existieron después del Big Bang) por el poder de dicho golpe. Lentamente, partículas y antipartículas comenzaron a formarse y nuevas formas de vida microscópicas comenzaron a crearse y formar civilizaciones en cuestión de segundos, tan diminutas que no son visibles por ninguno de los dos.

El golpe impacta el rostro de Bills y los dos quedan ciegos por dicho ataque. Segundos después, se crea un cráter de un 1 Kilometro de profundidad y 223 metros de diámetro.

 _ **\- Nada mal, nada mal**_

Superman se sorprendio que de entre los escombros, Bills surgiera completamente ileso.

 _ **\- Ese es el tipo de cosas que esperaba del Gris**_

 _ **\- … (Algo me dice que no estoy tratando con un enemigo cualquiera)**_

* * *

En el mundo prisión de Sciencells dentro del Planeta OA.

Eran millones de celdas creadas por la misma energía emocional de las construcciones de un anillo de un Linterna. En ellas se encontraban los más peligrosos de los villanos del universo, algunos esperando la muerte, otros que no podían morir estaban atrapados ahí por siempre. Haciendo garabatos en una pared y con un trozo de tiza, Lex Luthor realizaba cálculos, pensando en lo que había sucedido recientemente con su universo, pensando en ese otro universo en cual pudo llegar a ser un Rey entre dioses y demonios; pensando en las similitudes y diferencias entre ESE universo y él suyo. Ecuaciones y formulas; física quántica y Relatividad; todo lo que pudiese pensar y llego a una conclusión:

 _ **\- Nuestro universo está muriendo. Pero… ¿Por qué?**_

Sabía la respuesta pero le tenía miedo, así que desesperadamente busco por otra, pero todo estaba apuntando a lo mismo.

 _ **\- Darkseid de alguna forma consiguió la Ecuación Anti Vida antes de ser absorbido por aquel al cual llamaban "Majin Buu". La Ecuación está asesinando lentamente a nuestro universo. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué gana de todo esto?**_

 _ **\- ¡Esa es la pregunta del millón!**_

Frente a él estaba un hombre extraño con un ridículo cabello con forma de tres picos rojos, su piel era blanca y tenía orejas puntiagudas similares a los de un elfo. Luthor observó a este payaso por un rato y después regreso su mirada a sus cálculos.

 _ **\- Jaja, Luthor, el hombre que puso MI mundo de rodillas**_

 _ **\- ¿Tu mundo?**_

 _ **\- Mi nombre es Demigra, vengo de ese otro universo**_

Luthor abrió sus ojos de golpe, recordaba ese universo, recordaba ese planeta que dejo atrás, recordabad… su reino.

 ** _\- ¿Qué dices si te dejo salir a cambio de que me ayudes a encontrar la dichos "Ecuacion Anti Vida"? Soy el ser más Poderoso de mi universo, soy el todo poderoso Demidios del Tiempo. A cambio, te dare el control total de la Tierra_**

 ** _\- Tsk, no me interesa nada tan banal como eso_**

 ** _\- Jaja, muy bien. ¿Qué tal si en lugar de eso te doy el cadáver de Superman?_**

 ** _\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?-eso despertó su interés, Luthor ODIABA a Superman._**

 ** _\- Puedo asegurarte que te lo conseguiré. De hecho, ahora mismo hay un plan para sacar a tu odiado enemigo del juego. Vamos, ayúdanos y te prometo que hare que valga tu tiempo_**

 ** _\- ¿Puedes matar a Superman?_**

 ** _\- Jaja, eso no se pone en duda, Luthor_**

 ** _\- En tal caso, sácame de aquí y te prometo encontrar la dichosa ecuación asi tenga que escarbar el cadáver de Darkseid_**

 _ **\- ¡Bien, muy bien! JAJAJAJA**_

Alrededor de Demigra, los Linternas más débiles estaban muertos y las alarmas apagadas. Los Guardianes del Universo pronto estarían ahí, pero no encontrarían ni a Luthor ni a Demigra.

La Fase 1 del plan estaba hecha. Pronto inciaria la Fase 2: Distraer a la Liga de la Justicia.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Me gusto tanto esta historia que simplemente no pude terminarla asi como así. En especial ahora que Él es una amenaza multiversal y Toriyama esta expandiendo el manga.

\- Demigra es el villano Principal de Dragon Ball Xenoverse (GRAN JUEGO).

\- Es el Superman Post Crisis en Tierras Infinitas, mismo del Arco Convergencia (quien es una entidad separada de Superman New52 y del Pre Crisis).

\- El Cuarto Mundo fue creado por Jack Kirby.

\- Vamos a ver mas del universo DC que del Z porque creo que analisamos mucho del otro en el fic anterior.

\- Jiya y Jaco son Patrulleros Galacticos de mangas One Shot de Akira Toriyama directamente relacionados con el universo de Dragon Ball.

\- ¡Salve Jack Kirby!

Los roles se han invertido un poco. Dragon Ball enfrenta villanos que quieren acabar con algo en cada arco, eso sucedera aqui con los heroes de DC. Mientras que en DC hay una gran guerra cada cinco segundos, cosa que sucedera en el universo de Dragon Ball.


	2. Saga de la Liga de la Justicia

Van a odiarme por este capitulo JAJAJAJAJA

* * *

2- "Saga de la Liga de la Justicia" y "Crisis en Zetas Infinitas"

Universo DC:

Con la caída de Alexander Luthor Jr, la compañía mejor conocida como LexCopr empezó a decaer enormemente, digan lo que quieran de Lex Luthor, el hombre era un genio de las finanzas y un empresario impresionante que hacia el mismo Bruce Wayne se viera como un niño rico recién graduado de la universidad.

Mercy, la antigua guardaespaldas de Lex Luthor, ahora era la nueva Directora Ejecutiva y a pesar de haber ganado un par de contratos militares para el gobierno estadounidense (Como las populares balas de agujeros negros, las cuales producían microscópicos agujeros negros en quienes eran impactados, siendo capaces de inclusive dañar a Superman y a Shazam), no estaba generando suficiente capital como para recuperarse de la inmensa inversión que Lex Luthor había realizado en su intento por replicar la Maquina Milagrosa durante la Crisis Final del Cuarto Mundo. Ni siquiera entendía del todo bien lo que era el Cuarto Mundo.

 _"El Cuarto Mundo es un Mundo que existe y al mismo tiempo no existe. A veces está ahí, y a veces no"_

Describía Luthor en sus notas, algunas parecían más garabatos y cuentos infantiles entre magos y demonios que luchaban por el futuro del universo, pero otras eran fórmulas matemáticas sumamente avanzadas y un símbolo extraño que tenía la forma de un circulo en cuyo interior habían tres líneas, una que apuntaba hacia arriba, otras dos a los lados y bajo estas líneas, un circulo más pequeño; parecía un circuito.

- _ **¿Qué estabas buscando, Lex?**_

Mercy tomó un trago de su pequeño whisky, como si buscara la respuesta en esos documentos, después se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, donde observó a Metrópolis de noche. Era una ciudad rara, a veces pasaban cosas raras, como lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Primero cayo un relámpago, después se abrió un portal similar a una rajadura blanca, después surgio un sujeto blanco pálido con ojos rojos y tres crestas de cabello rojizo y traje azul, usaba un baculo blanco y le acompañaba un hombre muy familiar.

 ** _-_** ** _¿Sr. Luthor?_**

El demonio observó a Mercy directamente, levantó su brazo y disparo una ráfaga de poder contra el edificio, haciéndolo explotar y asesinando a todos en él.

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Era eso realmente necesario? Ese era MI edificio- dijo Luthor mientras Demigra lo depositaba en el techo de un edificio cercano.**_

 _ **\- Si, era necesario. Necesitamos una distracción pero nada muy grande, por lo que tengo entendido este mundo es más peligroso que el mío. Jaja, hay un par de cosas que necesito de este Universo y solo las conseguiré si… traigo a unos amigos**_

De la misma fisura surgieron varias figuras oscuras que observaron todo a su alrededor. Tenian ojos purpura y las sombras cubrían sus cuerpos. Demigra sonrió y les dio sus ordenes:

- _ **En este mundo hay ciertos lugares donde se guardan ciertas cosas que necesitó para encontrar la Ecuación Anti Vida, cosas que el propio Darkseid conocía y empleo en secreto para encontrarla… jaja, ustedes tres vayan a Gótica, a Themyscira, a Ciudad Central, los demás los necesitare en otros lugares. Escúchenme bien, encontraran a miembros de una organización de bien hechores muy poderosos que los enfrentaran, mátenlos. Eso es todo, largo**_

Luthor arqueo una ceja y se preguntó, ¿de qué podría estar hablando este sujeto? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? ¿Acaso estaba intentando encontrar algo que lo escondiera de las Entidades Cosmicas que vigilaban este mundo? Tenía que averiguarlo y pronto, Demigra no sonaba como el tipo de persona que quisiera conservarlo una vez superada su utilidad. Lo traicionaría antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

- _ **Bueno, vámonos. Hay un lugar donde te necesito, quiero presentarte con unos amigos que podrían serte de utilidad**_

 _ **-Mmm, muy bien**_

* * *

En la "paradisiaca" Isla de Themyscira, el Sol iluminaba un antiguo templo de Atenea, cuya gran y gigantesca estatua brillaba en el mármol mas blanco que el mundo haya conocido. Las calles estaban limpias y las grandes y altas amazonas caminaban por ellas, cuidando de no descuidar los jardines dedicados a Apolo y a Gaia. Era una isla inmensa del tamaño de Inglaterra, protegida por una barrera mágica creada por Atenea misma, donde las bestias de la mitología griega solian vivir junto a grandes mujeres guerreras, cada una tan alta como Superman, superando fácilmente los 1.85.

- _ **Aleka, Artemis, ¿Cómo va todo para la celebración de Thesmophoria?**_

Diana Prince, mejor conocida ante el mundo como la Mujer Maravilla, la hija de Hypolita y Zeus, hecha de Arcilla, transformada por la voluntad de su padre. Aleka era una mujer enorme de casi dos metros, musculosa y pelirroja; Artemis era una mujer de piel tostada como el bronce y cabello rubio y ojos azules. Las dos parecían tirar de una carreta que traía semillas de diferentes arboles en su cargamento.

 _ **-**_ _ **Ya casi, "majestad"- dijo Aleka con enfado.**_

 _ **\- Ignora a Aleka, aun está enfadada porque la rechazaste por Trevor- dijo Artemis sonriéndole perversamente a la gigantesca amazona.**_

 _ **\- Tsk, no sé qué diablos ve en los hombres-dijo Aleka en voz baja.**_

 _ **\- Ya déjense de niñerías, muevan esa carreta a**_ …

Y fue interrumpida por una explosión en el centro de Themyscira y del cielo bajó un hombre de cabello largo negro, una pañoleta naranja y una camisa azul sin hombros y unos jeans algo rasgados. Tenía sus ojos rojos y su mirada fija en Diana.

 _ **-¿Qué rayos? ¿Un hombre en Themyscira?- dijo Aleka confundida.**_

El sujeto levantó su mano y disparó una ráfaga de poder directa hacia el templo de Atenea.

 _ **-No esta aquí, debo seguir busando**_

 _ **-¡ALTO AHÍ!**_

Diana saltó a toda velocidad y golpeo a su enemigo directo en la quijada, mas no fue suficiente como para tan siquiera rasguñarlo.

 _ **-**_ _ **Mmm, ¿así que quieres pelear, niña?**_

 _ **\- No permitiré que lastimes a mi Isla**_

 _ **\- Jaja, muy bien, adelante. Te enfrentas al Androide mas poderoso, Super 17**_

Diana volvió a golpearlo con su mano derecha, pero Super 17 sujetó su puño, cosa que hizo que Diana le respondiera con una patada al rostro, mas este la bloqueo nuevamente, paralizándola por completo. Super 17 sonrió y lanzó a Diana directo al mar.

 _ **-**_ _ **Esto será rápido**_

* * *

Superman recibió un golpe directo al rostro y salió disparado contra un edificio bizarro. Se limpió la pequeña mancha de saliva que bajaba de su rostro, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo golpeara con tanta fuerza. No sabía quién era este sujeto, pero era fuerte, muy fuerte, probablemente el ser más fuerte que haya enfrentado hasta la fecha. Cada uno de sus golpes eran peores que los de Doomsday y en cierta forma, le recordaban a los de Darkseid.

 _ **-**_ _ **Vamos, si no te pones serio destruiré este planeta**_

 _ **\- Hmp**_

Hubo un rápido intercambio de golpes en los que se crearon pequeños vacíos de aire por todo el mundo bizarro, como burbujas que reventaban por todo el mundo creando booms hipersónicos por doquier. Whiz suspiró no había nada en ese lugar, ni siquiera había comida buena, lo que tenían por alimento era asqueroso.

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Eso es todo lo que el gran Superman puede hacer?**_

Bills sujetó el puño de Clark en pleno vuelo con su mano derecha y disparo un inmenso rayo de energía directo a su rostro con su mano izquierda. Este ki era diferente al de Goku, el Ki habían quemado un poco al Kriptoniano cuando luchó contra Goku, este estaba lastimándolo de verdad, era como el fuego que High Father empleaba para detener Parademonios en seco, un fuego divino por asi decirlo.

Cuando el rayo se detuvó, Clark estaba respirando lentamente y tenía su rostro cubierto de ollin. Bills soltó el puño de su rival y con su mano izquierdo le golpeo en el centro de su rostro, después sujeto su capa y comenzó a estrangularlo con ella.

 _ **-**_ _ **Vamos, Goku me dijo que podías hacer más que esto. El sayajin me ofrecio un mejor combate cuando entro en su modo dios**_

Estrangulo con más fuerza, tanta que Clark tuvó que abrir su boca y congelar su rostro con su aliento helado que llegaba a temperaturas del Zero Absoluto (temperatura que detiene el movimiento de los atomos). Esto distrajo a Bills y segundos después, Superman lo golpeo directo en el rostro, con tanta fuerza que rompió el monton de hielo sobre la cabeza del dios de la destrucción e hizo temblar el planeta cubico, enviándolo directo a la estratosfera. Clark cargó a toda velocidad, el fuego cubrió sus dos puños mientras volaba con su pose característica, pero fue detenido en seco por Bills, quien le dio una patada justo en la quijada y con su inmensa fuerza lo hizo decender hacia el interior del planeta, dejando que la friccion de la atmosfera lastimara su rostro.

Golpearon un valle de piedras amorfas y después vino un gran terremoto, Bills estaba golpeando sin misericordia alguna a Clark, el cual por fin estaba sangrando de su nariz. Esto hizo sonreir al dios de la destrucción.

 _ **-**_ _ **Pensé que nunca ibas a romperte, kriptoniano**_

Sonrió sádicamente y golpeo su rostro una ultima vez, después le sujetó de la capa y lo arrastró por el suelo como si fuera un saco.

 _ **-**_ _ **Es como si te gustara que te apalearan. Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia con tu irrespeto**_

Arrojó a Clark hacia un lado y levanto su dedo índice derecho. Clark se levantó y se limpio la sangre de sus labios, Bills tocó un pilar de roca a su lado y segundos después, todo el planeta estallo por completo. Produciendo una inmensa explosión que cubrió todo el sistema solar en el cual se encontraba.

Cuando la estrella fue consumida y la explosión con forma de esfera de energía morada se disipo. Bills observó con ira como Superman aun estaba ahí.

 _ **-**_ _ **Sabia que eso no iba a matarte…- Bills cerro sus puños con fuerza-… Goku me dijo mucho de ti. Que podias hacer cosas increíbles, ¡¿PERO LO UNICO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ES DEJAR QUE TE APALEE?!**_

Su ki divino hizo vibrar toda la galaxia y los restos del planeta y asteroides cercanos se hicieron polvo con esta demostración de poder. Clark miró el punto donde antes estaba el planeta Bizarro y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

 _ **-**_ _ **Tu falta de respeto condenara a tu universo, insensato**_

 _ **\- Lo lamento**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué has dicho?**_

 _ **\- Perdoname**_

 _ **\- Aun que me lo rueges, no voy a perdonarte**_

 _ **\- No hablaba contigo, infeliz**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!**_

 _ **\- No pude salvar tu planeta, no pude salvar a tu gente. Llegue demasiado tarde, sé que no puedo salvarlos a todos, pero puedo intentarlo porque soy Superman**_

 _ **\- ¿Hablas de ese sujeto Gris? ¡NO TE ATREVAZ A IGNORARME!**_

 _ **\- Gato, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**_

 _ **\- ¿Gato? Me haces enojar cada vez mas**_

 _ **\- Responde la pregunta, gatito**_

 _ **\- Tsk, mi nombre es Bills, Dios de la Destruccion. Señor Bills para ti**_

 _ **\- Muy bien Bills, vienes a este lugar, matas a mi amigo ¿y ahora pretendes amenazar mi universo?**_

 _ **\- Solo si no me das la pelea que quiero, insolente**_

 _ **\- Muy bien, ya no más juegos**_

 _ **\- ¿Vas a hundirte en una estrella como Goku dijo que lo hiciste en el pasado?**_

 _ **\- No hace falta, quiero que pienses muy bien lo que está por suceder, Bills. Darme "baños solares" ya no es necesario para mí. Supongo que Goku también ha de haberse vuelto más fuerte**_

 _ **\- ¿No es necesario?**_

 _ **\- He dejado que me golpees para medir tu fuerza, quería ver si realmente lo ameritabas y vaya…. Sí que lo ameritas- Superman sonrió un poco- Cada átomo de mi cuerpo emana una cantidad de energía solar trillones de veces más grande que lo que todo el Sol de la Tierra producirá en toda su vida. Desde las células en mi piel, hasta la estructura molecular que conforma mi cuerpo, cada parte es un reactor de energía mucho más grande que las estrellas más grandes de las galaxias. Si realizara un baño solar ahora, la sobre producción de energía seria dañina para mi**_

 _ **\- Mmm, ¿esto significa que vas a tomarte la pelearas en serio?**_

El puño de Clark comenzó a vibrar a velocidades infinitamente mas rapidas que la luz. Bills sonrio y respondio con una voz agresiva:

 _ **\- ¡BIEN, POR QUE TU IRRESPETO HA GARANTIZADO QUE DESTRUYA TU PEQUEÑO UNIVERSO!**_

Superman lo golpeo con su Puño de Masa Infinita, un golpe cuyo poder destructivo era similar a una supernova. Bills la soporto sin mucho inconveniente, el problema llegó cuando el otro puño de Superman se movia a velocidades billones de veces superiores a la luz, lanzando otro golpe de Masa Infinita y al poco tiempo, lanzó una barrida de Golpes de Masa Infinita contra Bills, que se veian como pequeños meteoros impactando el cuerpo del Dios de la Destruccion. Ambos moviéndose a velocidades tan altas que dejaban las galaxias atrás. Cada impacto se veía como miles de luces doradas que iluminaban el Vació con un brillo cuasi divino.

Para cuando alcanzaron el espacio profundo, Superman le había impactado con un total de 150 quintillones de Puños de Masa Infinita a una velocidad superior a la luz, suficiente poder como para que se viera como un inmenso Cuasar mas grande que Andromeda y la Via Lactea y con más poder que las dos galaxias estrellándose entre ellas. Sus puños empezaban a dolerle de tantos impactos que estaba arrojando.

Bills escupieron algo de sangre de su boca y sonrió amenamente.

 _ **-**_ _ **JAJAJAJA, ESO ES, ESO ES**_

Levantó su mano y formo miles de diminutos átomos purpuras que disparo contra Clark, el cual llego a destruir unas cuantas con su visión laser, mas la mitad llegó a impactarlo, causando una explosión tan inmensa que genero un evento gravitacional similar al Gran Tractor que atrae a las galaxias en el cumulo de la Via Lactea. Del destello purpura resurgio Clark, con su traje desgastado y su capa rota, le dio un golpe directo en la nariz a Bills, con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo perder su balance, acto seguido empleo su cerebro a fondo para analizar la anatomía de Bills, dejo de restringir su visión y llego a observar la forma de su Ki Divino, era parecido al poder de los Nuevos Dioses de Nueva Génesis, similar a la llama azul pero diferente, la misma alma de Bills era tan diferente a la suya que parecía estar observando un orbe de luz pura. Pasados unos segundos, comenzó a golpearlo usando sus puntos de presión para paralizarlo, con el Dios de la Destruccion paralizado, tomó las reservas de aire que le quedaban y congelo todo su cuerpo con el Cero Absoluto.

 _ **\- Con eso ha de bast…**_

El hielo se rompió y Bills sonrió, imitó los movimientos de Clark y paralizo su cuerpo de Kriptoniano con una velocidad equiparable a la suya.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Es genial ver a alguien más que conoce de puntos de presión, Goku me decepciono un poco al ser impresionado por ese estilo!**_

Acerco su puño al estómago de Clark y realizo un golpe de 2 centimetros en su estómago, con una fuerza tan descomunal que causó daño interno en los órganos de Clark y le hizo vomitar sangre. Despues, junto ambas manos justo en su pecho y una luz morada cubrió a Superman, el cual estallo en una energía imensa que devoro unas cuantas dimensiones del universo.

De entre la energía, Superman libero imágenes dobles de sí mismo, y se lanzó al ataque, cada una de esas imágenes era un Superman distinto, moviéndose entre los intervalos de tiempo que había entre el presente y el futuro, impactando a Bils con suficiente fuerza como para romperle unos cuantos huesos. Bills detuvó la patada de la silueta del último Superman y lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra una de las galaxias, hacia un Sol Rojo.

De una patada, Bills introdujo a Superman al interior de la estrella roja, mas Superman lo sujetó de una pierna y lo arrastró con él al interior del sol. Una vez en su nucleo, empezaron a intercambiar golpes, Bills notó que los ataques de Clark eran más débiles ahí, por lo que sonrio y le dirigió un golpe con toda su fuerza, Superman respondió, chocando el golpe con su puño. Ambos golpes impactaron entre sí, causando la destrucción de la estrella roja y enviando ondas de energía por toda la galaxia, las ondas expansivas estaban destruyendo planetas de sistemas cercanos.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Debemos parar, puede haber vida en esos planetas!**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué importancia tienen los mortales en una lucha entre dioses?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Maldición, ¿Qué no te importan sus vidas?…- Superman mordió su labio-… ¡No soy un dios, pero tengo experiencia derrotándolos y tú no serás la excepción, monstruo!**_

Ambos levantaron su cabeza y chocaron cráneos, la fuerza de ambos impactos hicieron que los dos se rompieran al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno dejo de pelear.

 _ **-**_ _ **Esto… ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!**_

 _ **\- …- Clark sonrió un poco, solo un poco, no todos los días podía golpear a un enemigo con todo lo que tenía.**_

Superman y Bills continuaron intercambiando golpes, hasta que Bills gano la ventaja y sujeto el brazo izquierdo de Clark, con un movimiento rápido, lo rompió en el codo.

 _ **\- ¡AAAAAHHHH!**_

 _ **\- ¡Espero que eso no te frene, aun tengo pensado… DESTRUIR TODO TU UNIVERSO!**_

Bills empujo a Superman un poco y comenzó a cargar una esfera de energía que lentamente estaba transformándose en una esfera inmensa cuyo gran tamaño amenazaba con consumir el universo.

 _ **-**_ _ **Jaja, es hora de terminar esto**_

Clark cerro sus ojos por unos segundos.

 _ **\- Dicen que mi potencial no tiene límites, que mi fuerza puede llegar a ser infinita…- Clark los abrió de golpe-… pongamoslo a prueba**_

Cada atomo, cada célula, cada vestigio de su ser empezó a liberar tanta energía que su cuerpo emanaba una pequeña aura blanca, similar a la luz del Sol. Se movió mas rápido de lo que en toda su vida se haya movido y sujeto la esfera de energía con su mano derecha y comenzó a nulificarla con su propia fuerza física, soportando una energía tan inmensa que nada en su vida se le podría comparar. Era como sujetar un fierro al rojo vivo, sus manos se estaban quemando, pero no era la primera vez que cerraba un agujero en la realidad con el aura que le rodeaba y si tenía suerte, tampoco sería la última vez.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡¿Cómo lo hace?! ¡¿CÓMO LO HACE?!- dijo Bills mientras sudaba y metia mas poder en la esfera de energía.**_

 _ **\- Lo siento, "Dios de la Destrucción"… ¡Aquí no eres nada más que un gato!**_

Rompio la esfera de energía como si fuera de cristal y aprovechando la sorpresa de Bills, se movio nuevamente a toda velocidad y lo arrastró por toda la galaxia hasta llegar a un agujero negro, donde se introdujo soportando la gravedad aplastante del agujero y saliendo en otro rincón del universo. Continuo empujando a Bills por cada agujero negro supermasivo que encontraba en cada galaxia por la cual entraba y salía, hasta que al final, ambos soportaron el poder aplastante de 52 agujeros negros supermasivos.

Bills estaba tan dañado que apenas podía moverse, pero estaba contento, esta era una pelea como pocas haya experimentado. Ambos cayeron en un asteroide en medio de un cinturón en alguna galaxia, en algun lugar remoto.

Clark apenas no podía moverse, estaba adolorido, sus órganos internos estaban lastimados, sus huesos rotos y apenas podía ver; su brazo izquierdo roto le dolia muchísimo. Bills se puso de rodillas, tenía las costillas destrozadas y había perdido unos cuantos dientes, su ojo derecho estaba cegado y podía sentir su nariz quebrada.

 _ **\- A-Aun puedo pelear, Kryptoniano- dijo Bills tambaleándose.**_

 _ **\- Ya una vez, puse mi vida en riesgo para salvar este mundo…- Superman se puso de pie con dificultad-… Y lo hare nuevamente**_

Ambos corrieron uno hacia el otro, chocaron puños una vez mas y el universo temblo. Superman cerró sus ojos y pensó en el infinito, los abrió y golpeo el rostro de Bills con tanta fuerza que el golpe recorrió el espacio tiempo y golpeo a Bills en cada momento de su vida y a cada versión alterna de Bills en el multiverso. Cada Bills que haya existido, sintieron ese golpe y cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Bills cayó de rodillas con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos en blanco. Superman escupió sangre y se dejó caer al suelo.

 _ **-**_ _ **Ya no… Ya no puedo más…**_

 _ **\- Oh vaya, alguien derrotó al Sr. Bills**_

Whiz los observaba desde arriba del asteroide, se veía tranquilo.

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Tú también? De acuerdo…-Superman a duras penas se puso de pie-… hagamoslo**_

 _ **\- ¿Yo? ¡Oh no, no! A mí no me interesa pelear con nadie, solo estoy aquí para vigilarlo a él**_

 _ **\- Pues que mal trabajo, ¿no te importa que muera la gente de otro universo?**_

 _ **\- Bueno, yo…**_

 _ **"Forma de Vida Whiz"**_

Whiz se detuvó y observó a su alrededor en busca del origen de esa poderosa voz, era la voz de un anciano, uno que Superman conocía bien; era Izaya, mejor conocido como High Father.

 ** _"¿Por qué has irrumpido en nuestro universo?"_**

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Quién es?**_

 _ **"Te invocamos a Nueva Genesis para que te juzguen por tus actos"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿eh?**_

Un flash de luz y Whiz ya no estaba ahí. Superman parpadeo un par de veces confundido.

 _ **-**_ _ **Tendré… Tendré que…- Clark vomitó sangre y dejo que las burbujas rojas flotaran a su alrededor-… revisar eso… m-mas tarde**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Eso no sucederá, Kal El**_

Delante de él se encontraba un enemigo demasiado familiar, era un gigante de 6 metros de ojos negros y piel amarillenta, de armadura purpura y pantalones blancos.

 ** _-_** ** _¿Mongul?_**

 ** _\- Sería un placer matarte ahora mismo, Kryptoniano_**

Mongul golpeo el suelo y este se rajo, liberando una enorme cantidad de Kriptonita verde.

 _ **\- Y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer**_

Mongul atravesó el pecho de Clark de un golpe, y dejo al Kryptoniano para que muriera entre las kriptonita que lentamente le envenenaría hasta matarlo. Clark puso sus ojos en blanco y perdió la conciencia.

 _ **-**_ _ **Tenemos un plan muy importante, Demigra quiere algo y yo voy a dárselo- dijo Mongul con un destello rojo en sus ojos, estaba siendo controlado por Demigra- Todo va de acuerdo al plan de Demigra, jaja… Y en cuanto a ti, Dios de la Destrucción. Gero, Myu y Luthor te esperan**_

* * *

\- Superman atravezando mas de 40 agujeros negros supermasivos sucedio en Action Comics recientemente con una version mas debil de Supes.

-El golpe Multiversal de Supes fue empleado por el Superman Post Crisis en el evento Convergencia contra Brainiac.

\- La cantidad absurda de PMI de Supes viene de Flash, que le enseña como realizar mas golpes aumentando su velocidad exponencialmente y olvidando las barreras mentales que se autoimpuso.

\- Cerrar daños dimensional y en la Realidad misma es una habilidad que Superman Post Crisis emplea aprendida de Flash, utilizando esta habilidad puede inclusive vibrar al sonido de todo el Omniverso.

\- Bills tiene todas sus hazañas del anime.


	3. Crisis en Z Infinitas

3- Crisis en Z Infinitas.

El Rey de la Galaxia era una rara mescla entre un pulpo y una medusa, tenia una ridícula corona sobre su cabeza. Observaba desde la ventana de su nave espacial los trillones de Parademonios de ese planeta infernal que avanzaban hacia el combate por el vacío del espacio.

Hacia poco que habían rescatado a los tres patrulleros que se habían perdido en ese sector del espacio, sin embargo, lo que recibieron no fue nada bonito. El ejército de Parademonios era relativamente débil, pero poseían suficientes números como para invadir multiples galaxias al mismo tiempo, además de poseer armas sumamente poderosas en la superficie de ese planeta infernal al cual llamaban "Apocolips".

Ahora se encontraba en una reunión con las últimas fuerzas del casi extinto imperio de Freezer. Recordaba la primera vez que había conocido a Freezer y a su padre, lo dominaron con facilidad, a tal punto que las actividades ilegales de esa familia de mutantes se volvieron un taboo en la Patrulla Galactica, pero para escenarios desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró un enano con nariz roja y armadura standard del ejercito de King Cold.

\- _**-**_ _ **Sorbet**_

 _ **\- - Rey Ginga**_

 _ **\- - Dejémonos de tonterías, este ejercito amenaza a todo el universo. Zoan ya confirmo que están esparciéndose por los 4 sectores del universo. Muy pronto habrá que hacerle saber a los Kaios que el mundo de los muertos está en peligro nuevamente, pero esta vez por un ejército… wow, esto suena raro**_

 _ **\- - ¿De qué hablas?**_

 _ **\- - Por lo general quienes amenazan el universo son individuos, personas sumamente poderosas. Nunca antes habíamos visto que un ejército fuera una amenaza**_

 _ **\- - ¿Estás diciendo que las fuerzas del Imperio de King Cold no eran…?**_

 _ **\- - … Por supuesto que no eran una amenaza para nadie. El único que nos asustaba en ese lugar era la familia de Cold. Freezer en especial era aterrador**_

Sorbet cerró sus puños y dejo que una sola lágrima bajara por su ojo derecho.

\- _**-**_ _ **Muy bien, muy bien, ya basta de los insultos. He de suponer que quieres que nos unamos para enfrentar a esta amenaza**_

 _ **\- - No te equivocas. Pero ten por seguro que en cuanto esto termine, seremos enemigos nuevamente y me asegurare de continuar apoyando las rebeliones dentro de tu "Imperio", Sorbet**_

 _ **\- - Ginga…- Sorbet sonrió un poco, lo que el Rey de la Galaxia no sabía era que tenía un plan para traer de regreso a Freezer-… muy bien, de nada sirve que discutamos, acepto tu oferta. Juntos pondremos fin a esto y…**_

Hubo una gran explosión y ambos observaron como un millar de naves explotaron y fue que observaron a un inmenso planeta de metal negra con cinco inmensos motores del tamaño de planetas que liberaban un fuego rojo que fácilmente funcionaba como medio de propulsión. Todo el planeta, desde el hemisferio norte al sur, estaba repleto de cañones, misiles y todo tipo de armas que nunca antes hayan visto… y por si solo estaba destrozando la flota de la Patrulla.

- _ **\- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- pregunto Sorbet.**_

 _ **\- - ¡Ya déjate de tonterías y llama a tus fuerzas!**_

Los tres se detuvieron por un momento y sintieron una presión inmensa sobre sus cuerpos. Al lado del gigantesco planeta de guerra, estaba una segunda del tamaño del Sistema Solar con una apariencia similar a la de una ballena con armadura purpura y tres pequeños círculos de luz azul conectados por dos líneas en forma de "V".

 ** _\- - Sip, llamándolos. De inmediato_**

 ** _\- - ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?- El Rey Ginga trago saliva y reconoció el patrón de vuelo- Van hacia la Tierra._**

* * *

Goku abrió sus ojos, sintió algo malo llegar a su mundo. No era Ki, era pura energía negativa, como cuando se había enfrentado a Freezer o a Cell, malicia en su forma más pura.

Se levantó de su cama y miró por su ventana para encontrar un inmensa explosión con la forma de un hongo que se elevaba por todo el horizonte. Se tiró por la ventana y juntó sus manos para evitar que las ondas de viento destrozaran la casa. Despues observó el cielo nocturno y encontró una segunda inmensa luna de metal que disparaba una enorme cantidad de misiles contra la Tierra y detrás de esta, una gigantescas ballena, tan grande que literalmente parecía abarcar todo el cielo con solo uno de sus ojos.

\- _**-**_ _ **¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- grito Goku.**_

La luna de metal disparó un total de mil misiles contra el planeta, un rayo de Ki detuvo las detonaciones en la atmosfera a tiempo, causando varias explosiones en el cielo nocturno. Era el Cañon de Haz Especial de Piccolo.

 _ **\- - ¡Goku!**_

Goku volteo y encontró a su familia corriendo hacia él. Piccolo bajo del cielo con sus dedos liberando pequeñas chispas.

\- _**-**_ _ **Hemos recibido un mensaje del Gobierno Mundial, al parecer están invadiendo el planeta entero- dijo Gohan ajustando sus lentes.**_

 _ **\- - ¿Alguna información de quien?- preguntó Piccolo.**_

\- _**-**_ _ **Ninguna, atacaron por sorpresa. De alguna forma ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que se acercaban. Sean quienes sean, no tienen un Ki potente y por ende, casi indescifrable- respondio Gohan.**_

 _ **\- - Justo ahora que había calma después de lo de Bills- dijo Milk con sus brazos cruzados.**_

 _ **\- - Gohan aun no esta en condiciones para pelear, pero ya hemos hablado de que daremos apoyó a los civiles de las Capitales- dijo Videl.**_

 _ **\- - ¡¿No te refieres a…?!- dijo Gohan con una gran sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- - Si- respondio ella levantando el puño.**_

 _ **\- - ¡El gran Sayama estan de regreso!- dijo Gohan sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- - ¡Videl!**_

La pareja de recién casado dejó de saltar por unos segundos y miraron a Milk asustados.

\- _**-**_ _ **Recuerda que tienes a mi nieto ahí dentro. Trata de no ponerte en peligro-le dijo ella a ambos con mucha severidad.**_

 _ **\- - ¡SI SEÑORA!- le respondio Videl con un saludo militar.**_

 _ **\- - Muy bien. Piccolo y yo iremos por Vegeta, tenemos que detener a esa cosa-dijo Goku con una sonrisa, en cierta forma estaba entusiasmado- Sea quien sea, es un sujeto muy fuerte. Tengo ganas de conocerlo**_

 _ **\- - De acuerod, llamare a Goten para que venga a proteger a mamá. Trunks de seguro ya esta en camino a la Corporacion Capsula- Gohan sonrio mientras sacaba su viejo reloj de superhéroe de su bolsillo.**_

 _ **\- - ¿Lo tenías contigo? ¿Acaso lo llevas para recordar viejos tiempos?- preguntó Videl con una sonrisa traviesa.**_

 _ **\- - Jeje, un poco**_

* * *

Todos se dispersaron a los vientos, mientras un pequeños drones redondos salían desplegados al resto del mundo. Los drones se transformaron en centeneras de robots color rojo con plateado que emanaba una energía naranja: Los Manhunters, los antecesores de los Linternas Verdes, despachados por los Oans ser genocidas.

En Apocolips, un símbolo gigantesco del Omega (el final del camino) estaba dibujado en la arena de uno de los interminables desiertos de ceniza que había en el planeta infernal. Demigra lo observaba con una sonrisa, realmente admiraba al sujeto que había dominado este mundo, el tal Darkseid era un dios en este lugar, sus esclavos lo amaban y odiaban al mismo tiempo; sus mentes y almas eran suyas. El sujeto era absoluto y en esa forma de pensar, encontró un poder tan grande, que podía cambiar el pensamiento de todo un universo con él: La Ecuacion Antivida.

Demigra había dominado la mente de todos en Apocolips con la intención de encontrar dicha ecuación, si la combinaba con el poder del flujo del tiempo, sería capaz de dominarlo todo y ser el Dios Supremo que sabía que estaba destinado a ser.

\- - Amo Demigra

\- - ¿Mmm?

Detrás de Demigra, una anciana gorda le veía con sus ojos purpura, señal de dominio mental del Rey de los Demonios.

\- _**-**_ _ **¿Sucede algo Abuela Bondad?**_

 _ **\- - Mi Señor, Mundo de Guerra y la nave insignia de Brainiac ya han llegado a la Tierra**_

 _ **\- - Mmm, más les vale ser capaces de destruir a esas pestes. No tengo tiempo de hacerme cargo de esas cosas**_

 _ **\- - Bueno Señor, probablemente debió ir con ellos para asegurar la victoria**_

 _ **\- - No habría servido de nada, no puedo controlar a un dios… aun- Demigra cerro sus puños furioso, nadie debería ser mas poderoso que él, NADIE será mas poderoso que él en cuanto el poder del Tiempo y la Ecuación Anti vida estén en sus manos.**_

La Abuela Bondad sonrió un poco y murmuro una palabra que Demigra no pudo escuchar: "Imbécil".

* * *

 **Universo DC:**

Diana golpeo su cabeza contra una estatua de Atenea, su nuca estaba sangrando, su espada estaba rota en el suelo y las ruinas de Themyscira estaban pareciéndose cada vez más a las ruinas de la antigua Roma.

Un fuego cubrió el sitio, de entre las llamas Super 17 se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de forma presumida.

\- _**-**_ _ **¿Pasa algo? ¿No que ibas a detenerme?**_

Diana se puso de pie y escupió a su lado, tenía puesta su armadura tradicional, su traje que usaba para no alimentar un ambiente hostil en el "Mundo del Hombre". Se lanzó contra Super 17 y trató de golpear su rostro, pero el androide se movio mas rápido y golpeó el estómago de Diana, después la sujeto del cabello, la levantó por encima de él y la azotó contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar a la isla entera.

\- _**-**_ _ **Vamos, estoy decepcionado**_

Puso su mano en el rostro de Diana y disparo una descarga de Ki tan grande que consumió la mitad de la isla.

\- _**-**_ _ **Bueno, eso fue divertido**_

Super 17 se cruzó de brazos y levantó su mirada hacia un punto de la isla.

\- _**-**_ _ **Ahí está, la entrada al Olimpo**_

Un lazo se sujetó del pie de Súper 17 y algo lo jalo al suelo. El androide golpeo su rostro contra el suelo y levantó su mirada, Diana aún estaba respirando, aunque parecía extremadamente lastimada, sangrando por doquier.

\- _**-**_ _ **¡Mi lazo te obliga a decir la verdad! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!**_

 _ **\- - Mi nombre es Súper 17, anteriormente me llamaba Lapis. Provengo de otro universo. Sirvo a mi amo, Demigra. Vine a esta isla para encontrar un pedazo del Enemigo**_

 _ **\- - ¿Qué enemigo?**_

 _ **\- - El Parasito Gigante, no conozco su nombre**_

Super 17 sujetó el Lazo de la Verdad y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un cabezazo en la frente y haciéndola caer al suelo.

\- _**-**_ _ **Eres muy débil**_

El androide se quitó la soga del pie y se alejó caminando. Diana se limpió la sangre del rostro y se puso de pie, tomó aire y se quitó los brazaletes, sus ojos brillaron con energía azul y un aura turquesa se liberó de su cuerpo junto con pequeño destellos blancos y diminutas esferas negras que brotaban del aura turquesa.

Súper 17 se detuvo de golpe y miró a la mujer, estaba cambiando, ahora era más alta y el viento parecía agitar su cabello, su ropa también estaba cambiando a una armadura de oro puro con alas de grifo en su espalda y un casco con picos que cubrían su cabeza. La estrella rojiza de su tiara se imprimió con gran fuerza en la frente de su casco.

 _ **\- - ¿Qué clase de poder es este?**_

 _ **\- - Los brazaletes contenían mi poder…- Diana tronó sus nudillos-… el poder de la Diosa de la Guerra**_

Súper 17 no pudo reaccionar a un ataque que se movió tan rápido que por instantes rompió las leyes de la relatividad y fue ligeramente más rápido que la luz. El puño de la Mujer Maravilla impactó el estómago del androide y lo hizo escupir sangre. Diana sujeto a Super 17 de su largo cabello y le devolvió el favor, azotándolo contra el suelo y después lo arrojó al aire, una vez que ambos estaban en el aire, Diana lo golpeo en el rostro con tanta fuerza que hundio su puño en su interior como una bala.

Al chocar contra un pilar, Super 17 se acarició el rostro, la mujer estaba golpeando más duro que antes.

- _ **\- ¡Maldita!**_

Super 17 levanto su mano y disparó múltiples disparos de energía a fuego rápido. Cada granada de poder fue desviada por Diana y explotaron en el océano, formando domos de energía en el horizonte.

\- _**-**_ _ **Rindete**_

 _ **\- - ¡Perra!**_

 _ **\- - Niño tonto**_

Diana sujetó el puño de Super 17 y le arrancó el brazo por completó. Super 17 se dejó caer al suelo y se tocó la herida.

\- _**-**_ _ **¡Maldita sea!**_

 _ **\- - ¡RINDETE!**_

 _ **\- - ¡Deja de decir eso!**_

Super 17 comenzó a cargar su energía con la intención de detonar toda la isla con un domo de energía. Diana juntó sus manos y lentamente comenzó a extenderlas, de cada punto de sus manos surgieron los extremos de una espada blanca que se llamaba "Paz". Más que un arma, parecía un haz de luz sólida.

\- _**-**_ _ **No me dejas otra opción. Superman no es un guerrero, pero yo sí. Matarte es un asunto de justicia**_

Super 17 creo la esfera de energía, más Diana se movió a la velocidad de la luz y cortó por la mitad al androide, el cual se partió lentamente.

\- _**-**_ _ **Eso es todo**_

Diana levantó su espada.

 _ **\- - Le dedico esta victoria a mi padre y Viejo Dios muerto: Zeus y a mi Madre Hipólita.**_


	4. Trozos de la Bestia

4- Trozos de la Bestia

Desaad observaba a Demigra, el cual flotaba por encima de los campos de esclavos y centenares de volcanes activos conectados a maquinaria infernal que parecía darle energía a campos infinitos de tortura. Desaad sonrió un poco, estaba seguro que Demigra amaba Apokolips, si bien no era el mundo de los demonios lleno de lujos a los cuales el Rey de los Demonios estaba acostumbrado, era un sitio infernal donde los aullidos de los esclavos eran constantes, si aquí su majestad se sentía como en casa.

 _ **-**_ _ **Jaja, ya casi es hora**_

Un portal se abrió a espaldas de Desaad, era una gran luz amarilla con extrañas chispas rectangulares negras que surgían de su vórtice. El cuerpo de Bills cayó justo a los pies del sádico Desaad y los pies de Mongul se posicionaron justo sobre el cráneo del inconsciente Dios de la Destrucción.

 _ **\- Ya era hora**_

 _ **\- Dile al Amo Demigra que ya he traído al Dios de la Destrucción. Me iré con Mundo de Guerra y su flota de Manhunters a la Tierra para destruir al tal Goku**_

 _ **\- Realmente tienes el cerebro lavado, Mongul. Oh bueno, supongo que no todos pueden ser Nuevos Dioses como nosotros**_

 _ **\- Te recomiendo que no hables mal del amo Demigra. Yo también tengo poderes para absorver energía solar y soy tan poderoso como una Supernova**_

 _ **\- Aun que lo arrogante no se te quita. Como sea…- Desaad bajo su mirada a Bills y se relamio un poco-… ve a la Tierra de este Universo con Brainiac. Te aseguro, necesitaras esos refuerzos**_

 _ **\- ¿Son órdenes del amo?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Sisisisi, son ordenes de Demigra**_

Mongul observó a Demigra a lo lejos y realizó un saludo con su mano, después activo su Caja Madre y un nuevo portal se abrió, lo cruzo y dejó a Desaad solo.

 _ **-**_ _ **La primera fase está terminada. Ahora solo esperemos a que Demigra siga con su "plan"**_

* * *

En la Atalaya de la Liga, había unos cuantos miembros observando el Planeta. Cyborg y J'onn J'onzz le dedicaban unas cuantas lecturas a los números que observaban en sus monitores.

 _ **\- Es una distorsión espacio temporal. Una hija de la fisura que se abrió el 9 de octubre del año 2011**_

 _ **\- Juraria que esa fisura fue cerrada- dijo el Marciano con sus brazos cruzados.**_

 _ **\- Lo fue. Esta fisura nació a partir del intentó de Luthor de replicar la Maquina Milagrosa. Pero no fue creada en este mundo**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Si, lo veo. La emanaciones de energía no corresponden a nada que haya surgido de la Tierra**_

Cyborg observó a J'onn por un minuto, era tan raro hablar con un extraterrestre. Apenas había entrado a la Liga hacia unos cuantos meses, había dejado atrás a los Jovenes Titanes por esto y vaya que valió la pena; estaba en la misma habitación con un marciano. J'onn le regreso la mirada y Cyborg se sonrojo avergonzado.

 _ **\- Podríamos preguntarle a Destino o Zatana, puede que esa fisura se haya originado en algún lugar mágico y ya sabes lo molesta que es la magia- dijo Cyborg rascando su nuca.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Sería buena idea, iré a….**_

Las palabras se interrumpieron, de repente se formaron varias extrañas explosiones en el planeta.

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué carajos?!- dijo Cyborg.**_

 _ **\- Esa última sucedió cerca de Themyscira. Debemos ayudar e ir a Diana**_

 _ **\- Espera, estpy recibiendo un comunicado de Nightwing. Al parecer, un sujeto llamado Baby esta atacó Ciudad Jump, casi mata a los Titanes y ahora se dirige a Gotica**_

 _ **\- Haz el llamado de SOS a los miembros de la Liga**_

 _ **\- Ya lo hice. Flash ya está en camino, el Capitán Marvel me indicó que está enfrentándose a un tal Omega Shenron. Superman no responder, está fuera de rango**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Muy bien, ire a ayudar a Diana**_

Toda la Atalaya vibro de un momento a otro. Se escuchó una risa y las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Era un extraño demonio de color rojo con un rostro purpura y una espada que brillaba con pequeñas chispas moradas.

 ** _\- ¿Quién es este sujeto?_**

 ** _-_** ** _Jejeje_**

El demonio se lanzó sobre Cyborg y lo tomó del cuello. J'onn rápidamente lo golpeo con suficiente fuerza como para romper las paredes y hacer que el espacio comenzara a succionarlo todo.

 _ **-**_ _ **Yo no necesito oxígeno. Leí su mente cuando lo golpee, se hace llamar a si mismo Janemba. Yo me hare cargo desde aquí**_

J'onn salio disparado y una segunda pared de metal cubrió el lugar, evitando que mas cosas escaparan de la habitación. Cyborg recobro el aire y movió su cabeza de lado a lado, se preguntó qué diría Bestita en un momento como este.

 _ **-**_ _ **Seguro haría un chiste y después se transformaría en un perro**_

Comenzó a correr hacia las capsulas de escape de la base.

* * *

Whiz observaba todo a su alrededor, era un mundo precioso en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sus bosques brillaban como si fueran oro verde, sus aguas parecían piedras preciosas liquidas y el cielo tenía el sol más brillante que haya visto en su vida.

 _ **-**_ _ **Forma de Vida Whiz**_

Whiz dejo de observar el exterior y dedicó una mirada a un hombre de traje rojo con un arnés negro y una máscara plateada con forma de H.

 _ **\- Si, buenas**_

 _ **\- Mi nombre es Orion, este planeta es Nueva Génesis del Cuarto Mundo**_

 _ **\- Oh, un Nuevo Dios, solo había escuchado de ustedes en el pasado y solo porque uno de nosotros echábamos miradas hacia lo que sucedía en el exterior de nuestro multiverso**_

 _ **\- Palabras estúpidamente complicadas para algo tan simple como entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás. Tú y ese idiota de Bills tenían que quedarse en donde estaban designados, al igual que nosotros lo hacemos. Así lo dictó la Presencia**_

 _ **\- ¿La Presencia? Oh, cierto. Ese sujeto**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué rompiste ese pacto?**_

 _ **\- ¿Oh? Lo lamento, el Sr. Bills quería pelear con el tal Superman**_

 _ **\- ¡Ese no es motivo! Tienes suerte de que Kal El pudiese frenarlo, si la batalla se hubiese salido de control, habríamos tenido que intervenir. Yo mate una de las formas físicas de Darkseid en el pasado, por lo que no habría sido tan difícil**_

 _ **\- Oh, pero me temo que eso no lo habría permitido. Te habría noqueado antes de que mataras a Bills**_

 _ **\- ¿Me estas poniendo a prueba, Whiz?- dijo Orion con una mirada furiosa.**_

 _ **\- No necesito ponerte a prueba Orion, sé que puedo derrotarte con facilidad**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Tú pequeño hijo de…!**_

Orión se lanzó sobre Whiz, pero el tiempo se paralizo de inmediato.

 _ **\- Tendrás que disculpar a mi hijastro. Es un poco orgulloso y le falta paciencia, es un rasgo que heredó de su padre, Darkseid**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Quién es?**_

Detrás de Whiz surgió un anciano con barba y un báculo que usaba una sotana purpura con un pequeño chaleco blanco.

 _ **\- Mi nombre es Izaya, algunos me llaman Highfather**_

 _ **\- ¿Detuviste el tiempo?**_

 _ **\- Si, un truco muy útil. Tú has de tener conocimiento de él**_

 _ **\- Sí, pero no a este nivel. Solo puedo regresar el tiempo un par de minutos**_

 _ **\- A veces unos minutos es suficiente para cambiar el rumbo del destino**_

 _ **\- En efecto, caballero**_

 _ **\- Aun así, tengo que decir que me decepciona un poco que no estés dispuesto a acatar las órdenes de la Presencia**_

 _ **\- La Presencia no tiene jurisdicción en nuestra parte de la Realidad**_

 _ **\- En efecto, aun así es bastante obvio que estas reglas se hicieron para mantener el orden**_

 _ **\- Si Bills se hubiese salido de control. Habria reiniciado el tiempo y lo habría detenido**_

 _ **\- Lo se… -Izaya suspiró- … solo asegúrate de tener más cuidado. Hay una fisura espacio temporal que parece haber surgido de una fuente de poder de otro universo**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué otro universo?**_

 _ **\- No lo sabemos aún. Pero tenemos una idea de cuál es, Apokolips desapareció del Cuarto Mundo hace unos días**_

 _ **\- ¿Apokolips?**_

 _ **\- El Planeta Infernal de Darkseid**_

 _ **\- Mmm…- Whiz se llevó sus manos a su mentón-… estoy empezando a creer que hay más en juego de lo que creíamos. Necesitó ir por el Señor Bills de inmediato. Tengo un mal presentimiento**_

 _ **\- ¿Tan malo como el que yo estoy sintiendo? Porque creo que esa fisura se dio en tu universo. De ninguna forma es coincidencia que el Dios de la Destrucción Bills llegase a nuestro universo al mismo tiempo que esta fisura se abriera**_

 _ **\- Estoy de acuerdo**_

 _ **\- Busca a tu Señor y regresa a tu universo. Los Nuevos Dioses tienen algo importante que hacer**_

 _ **\- Si me disculpa la pregunta. ¿Qué seria eso tan importante?**_

 _ **\- Involucra a la Tierra de mi universo. Hay "Fragmentos" en ese lugar que deben ser extraídos**_

 _ **\- ¿Fragmentos?**_

 _ **\- Es… complicado**_

 _ **\- Muy bien, te hare caso**_

 _ **\- Antes de ir. Jaja, dime la verdad. Mi voz de "Te juzgaran por tus actos". ¿Te asustó un poco?**_

 _ **\- Oh, Highfather. No hagas esas preguntas- dijo Whiz sonriendole amenamente.**_

 _ **\- ¡Jajajaja! Muy bien, solo quería ponerte al tanto de la fisura y darte un pequeño regaño por romper la reglas**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Muy bien, aprendí mi lección. No meterse con los universos de otros**_

El tiempo regreso a la normalidad y Orion cayó al suelo, Whiz se había movido lo suficiente como para estar a diez metros de distancia de él.

* * *

Rodeados de estrellas, Martian Manhunter intercambiada golpes con el sujeto llamado Yanemba. Cada puñetazo empujaba uno u al otro fuera del Sistema Solar, hasta estar sumergidos en el Cinturón de Asteroides.

J'onn se limpió la sangre verde de su boca y se transformó en una serpiente gigante, muy similar en forma a un dragón. La serpiente sujetó a Janemba y comenzó a exprimirlo, el demonio dio un pequeño grito y después abrió su mano derecha para dispararle energía, el marciano se soltó y regresó a su forma humanoide, se posiciono detrás del demonio y aumento el tamaño de sus brazos hasta que sus puños eran más grandes que el cuerpo de Janemba. El golpe fue tan poderoso que mando a volar al demonio directo hacia un asteroide del tamaño de Pluton, el cual se fragmento en pedazos.

J'onn miró a su izquierda y ahí estaba Janemba, ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido?

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Tele transportación?**_

Janemba le lanzó un golpe pero al intentar cubrirse, el puño del demonio traspaso el cuerpo de J'onn.

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Una ilusión?**_

De repente Janembar se posiciono justo al lado derecho del rostro de J'onn y abrió su boca para un disparo de energía infernal. El disparo de energía fue tan potente que hizo brillar las orbitas de Jupiter, Saturno y Urano.

Para cuando todo regreso a la normalidad. J'onn abrió sus ojos, estaba incrustado en una las Lunas de Júpiter, por lo inmensos geiseres de agua que habían a su alrededor, supuso que era Europa. Estaba sangrando, este sujeto iba en serio, peleaba con una salvajez que solo había observado un par de veces en personas como Mongul o Doomsday. J'onn recapacito las habilidades del demonio, además de liberar ráfagas de energía, parecía usar una especie de tele transportación además de poder dejar ilusiones de sí mismo a su alrededor. A veces creaba clones de sí mismo y cada uno era realmente duro de vencer.

 _ **-**_ _ **Si logro afectar su mente, habré ganado**_

Janemba salió disparado hacia J'onn, el cual se preparó para el impacto, más el demonio corto una dimensión y su puño impactó el rostro del marciano con fuerza. J'onn se puso de pie y se acarició el punto golpeado, de repente miles de golpes empezaron a llegarle aun cuando el demonio estaba a kilómetros de distancia. El muy maldito estaba manipulando el espacio tiempo.

J'onn cerró sus ojos y dejo que su mente trabajara por él. De repente estaba bloqueando cada ataque a grandes velocidades, tanta que los gases de la luna empezaban a quemarse. Era como si las palmas de sus manos eran casi invicibles para el ojo humano, pero ahí estaban, bloqueando golpes tan rápido que los impactos y los booms sonicos se veían como pequeños agujeros alrededor de su cuerpo.

Janemba lanzó un último golpe, pero fue capturado por J'onn y este le cortó el brazo derecho de un tajo con sus propias manos. El demonio gruñó y después regenero su brazo, de inmediato se formaron al menos diez copias de él. J'onn continuo con sus ojos cerrados, su cerebro estaba analizando que estrategia realizaría el demonio.

Todos se lanzaron sobre él, como esperaba. J'onn sonrió y cambio de forma por la de una bestia gigantesca, con un hocico similar al de un lobo y el cuerpo de una ballena, sus brazo eran humanoides, se parecía al mitológico Ningen japonés. En esa forma, aplasto a todos los Janembas hasta que solo quedó uno.

J'onn regreso a su estado humanoide y lanzo un golpe contra el rostro de Janemba con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar a la luna entera. J'onn después sujeto la cabeza del demonio con sus dos manos y empezó a entrar en su mente, Janemba se defendió.

 _ **-**_ _ **Oh, aptitudes telepáticas**_

El demonio le metió un rodillazo al estómago y después lo quito de su camino. J'onn se lamentó no haber hecho su estómago más fuerte o al menos hacerse intocable en ese momento.

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Janemba, levantó su mano y manifestó una espada roja. La energía que esa espada emanaba era absurdamente alta y al tirarla sobre J'onn, se liberó tanta energía que cortó la luna entera por la mitad.

Janemba sonrió y abandonó el escenario, regresó a la Atalaya de la Liga. La mayoría del personal ya había sido evacuado, pero de todas formas tenía que buscarla. Encontró en el sótano de la Atalaya, el punto más bajo, más profundo, el último lugar donde alguien buscaría. Un pedazo de algo antiguo y poderoso, algo que estaba en una pequeña botella, tan diminuta como una jeringa. Era un extraño líquido rojo, similar a la sangre, pero parecía estar vivo.

 _ **-**_ _ **Jejeje**_

Janemba lo tomó y cortó el espacio tiempo para enviarlo al lugar donde su amo, Demigra, se encontraba. Una vez hecho esto, se dio media vuelta y se topó con el puño de J'onn, el cual se veía gravemente herido y parecía tener problemas para mantener el control de su forma.

J'onn ya no tenía la apariencia humanoide que por lo general tenia, ahora parecía más marciano que humano, con su cabeza puntiaguda, sus enormes ojos negros, su pequeña boca y su gran cuerpo de más de 3 metros de altura. Sus filosos puños continuaban golpeando a Janemba una y otra vez, haciendo que cada golpe hiciera temblar la estación, la cual comenzó a caer hacia la Tierra, la atmosfera se hacía cargo de destruirla poco a poco. Los golpes no se detuvieron, ni siquiera cuando todo a su alrededor estaba siendo consumido.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Aquí termina tu viaje!**_

Tras un último golpe que desfiguro el rostro de Janemba, J'onn deposito ambas mano en su cabeza y comenzó a hacer pedazos su mente. Cada recuerdo, cada memoria, cada idea, cada pedazo de su vida estaba siendo distorsionado, destruido y mutilado. Para cuando J'onn termino con él, Janemba estaba literalmente muerto cerebralmente hablando. El marciano lo soltó, se hizo intangible y salió fuera de la estación.

Una vez fuera, se posiciono bajo ella y utilizó toda su fuerza para detener el avance de la Atalaya hasta que la freno por completo. J'onn se dejó caer al suelo y la Atalaya lo hizo con él, estaban en algun lugar del Ártico por el montón de hielo a su alrededor.

 _ **-**_ _ **Los demás… espero que estén bien**_

Tras decir esto, se desplomo y quedo inconsciente.

* * *

Luthor observabá al y al y no podía creer lo estúpidos que eran.

 _ **-**_ _ **Para haber sido capaces de crear vida artificial, me sorprende que tengan tantas dificultades con esta basura cósmica**_

Delante de ellos estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de un dios y parecían confundidos, como si no supiera que hacer.

 _ **\- Nunca antes nos habiamos metido con criaturas de esta índole- respondió Gero.**_

 _ **\- Además, Bills es una entidad completamente diferente. No sabemos si una corona como la que se empleó en Broly funcione- Myu dio un paso adelante en desafío.**_

 _ **\- Hmp, ustedes dos son tan estúpidos que me siento tonto de solo estar cerca de él. Regresen con sus robotitos y dejen a un verdadero profesional hacerse cargo**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Deberíamos matarte ahora mismo por esa insolencia!**_

Myu y Gero dieron un paso adelante, pero Luthor no se inmuto.

 _ **-**_ _ **Adelante, veamos que tiene que decir Demigra al respecto**_

Y con eso, ambos retrocedieron.

 _ **\- Maldito seas, Luthor- dijo Gero cerrando sus puños.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Alexander Luthor Jr para ustedes dos, par de inútiles. Dejemos una cosa clara, me importa muy poco lo que suceda con este universo, me importa muy poco lo que suceda con ustedes, si para el final de todo esta tonteria, Superman ha muerto, entonces todo habra valido la pena**_


	5. Guia del Universo de Mxyzptlk

Whiz estaba confundido con el lugar, por lo general para avanzar hacia otros universos, empleaba una caja de cristal que permitía el movimiento entre realidades. Pero lo que tenía delante era diferente y tan complicado que simplemente no lo entendía. El universo donde estaba prisionero estaba rodeado por una inmensa pared cósmica hecha de diferentes rostros y cuerpos de gigantes ensamblados unos al lado de otros. Más allá de esa pared, había una inmensa luz, muy curiosa pero imposible de atravesarla.

 _ **\- ¿Qué es esto? Cuando entre a este universo, no estaba esta pared**_

Había descifrado cómo funcionaba el universo en el que se encontraba, primero estaban las galaxias y las estrellas, cúmulos en el vacío. Después venían los cielos rojos que al parecer eran tan inmensos que un Universo entero tenía el tamaño de un alfiler, apenas podía entender la magnitud de lo que estaba observando, las civilizaciones que habían nacido en este punto eran tan viejas que un segundo era un trillón de años para ellos, tan grandes que ni siquiera podían verlo. Whiz se sintió un poco pequeño frente a esos gigantes, aun que dejo de sentirse impotente al observar que los mismos morían en cuestión de segundos y desaparecían aún más rápido, el tiempo no tenía sentido para ellos. El cielo rojo era un líquido similar a sangre que los Nuevos Dioses llamaban: el Bleed. Dicho líquido parecía contener la esencia de vida del Cosmos.

Despues del Bleed se encontraba una pared de energía infinita que le llenaba el corazón de alegría, la Speed Force dijeron los Nuevos Dioses que era. Al parecer la Speed Force era incontrolable, pero cada vez que se manifestaba, lo hacía a través de un campeón y que ese campeón la manejaba para reiniciar el universo material con un Flash. Más allá de la Speed Force, se encontraba el Cuarto Mundo de Nuevo Génesis y de Apokolips, donde los Nuevos Dioses del Cielo y el Infierno se enfrentaban en una guerra eterna por el control de su Universo… era tan ridículamente complejo que la estructura esférica del universo de Whiz se veía pequeñita comparado con todo esto.

Whiz suspiro, con todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo en este raro universo, era de esperarse que existiera una pared que la separara del resto de las Realidades. Era un lugar muy caótico y lleno de cosas desesperantes.

 _ **\- Mmm, me pregunto: ¿Cómo reaccionaría el Sr. Bills si supiera que aquí hay cosas tan grandes que hacen que él se vea como una mota de polvo? Para mí ha sido un viaje bastante cansado, este sitio es muy grande. El Sr. Bills solo habría sido capaz de destruir las estrellas y el universo físico, pero se habría frustrado en cuanto entrase a este lugar**_

Le dio la espalda y regresó por donde venía, pero Nuevo Génesis ya no estaba ahí.

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué?! Esto es tan tedioso**_

 _ **\- Dímelo a mí, niño**_

Justo al mirar a su derecha, encontró a un hombrecito gordo, enano y con un traje naranja con corbate amarilla y un pequeño sombrero de copa naranja. Su gran nariz le llamaba la atención, pero no tanto como ese ridículo peinado a picos que tenía.

 _ **\- ¿oh?-Whiz se encogio de hombros y retomo la palabra- Hola señor**_

 _ **\- Jaja, cuanta educación. Dime, chico, ¿estás perdido?**_

 _ **\- Sí, me perdí después de los gigantes**_

 _ **\- Esos se llaman Monitores, no les prestes atención, no son importantes. Bueno al menos ya no. Antes eran algo importante, pero cayeron en la irrelevancia**_

 _ **\- Ya veo, ¿lo mismo ha sucedido con Nuevo Génesis?**_

 _ **\- Naaaah, lo que pasa con el Cuarto Mundo es que es un mundo de Dioses. Aquí a veces lo encuentras y a veces no; es real y no lo es al mismo tiempo, salvo que seas un Nuevo Dios, entonces es real todo el tiempo**_

 _ **\- ¿Nuevo Dios? Escuche a Highfather llamarse a sí mismo de esa forma, supuse que era representantes de algún balance cósmico como lo es el Sr. Bill**_ s

 _ **\- Nop, los Nuevos Dioses son entidades que nacieron cuando los Viejos Dioses; Odin, Zeus y toda esa pandilla de perdedores; murieron en una guerra civil que produjo el Origen de los dioses en todo el universo. Créelo o no, fue porque un desgraciado se declaró a sí mismo el primer Dios de la Maldad o algo así. ¡Ja! Para lo que le sirvió, no vivió lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que lo estaban usando**_

 _ **\- ¿Lo estaban usando?**_

 _ **\- Oh sí. Los Monitores…**_

 _ **\- … ¿Los gigantes?**_

 _ **\- Esos mismos. Ellos vigilaban el universo físico cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo había causado que el Dios del Mal surgiera y ese algo fue uno de ellos llamado Mandrakk, el cual fue enviado por la Segunda Cosa más poderosa que existe, para observar el Cosmos, pero su hermano lo traiciono, lo mato y lo dejo para que se pudriera entre el Cuarto Mundo y el Bleed. Al parecer no murió realmente, se transformó en un vampiro gigante que se estaba alimentando del Multiverso y también fue la cuarta cosa más poderosa que existe. Su hermano, el que lo asesino, se transformó en algo llamado el Anti Monitor, el cabron es un aburrido que solo existe para comer, no lo tomes muy en cuenta, fue derrotado por Superman… el cual irónicamente también le daría una buena paliza a Mandrakk**_

 _ **\- Oh cielos, esto es tan innecesariamente confuso- dijo Whiz rascando su cabeza.**_

 _ **\- Viejo, las cosas solo se ponen más intensas porque este sitio es escrito por mas de un escritor así que nadie sabe que demonios esta pasando la mitad del tiempo. Como sea, el universo físico se ha reiniciado un total de tres veces porque los Héroes no saben que su interferencia causa daños en la estructura de la Realidad. Solo hay tres lugares que en realidad están a salvo de este reinicio: El Cuarto Mundo, donde están Nueva Genesis y Apokolips; el mundo de los Monitores; Pero ese lugar ya es irrelevante y está muriendo poco a poco, Mandrakk les dio una paliza; Y por último, mi hogar, mi dulce y aburrido hogar, la Quinta Dimensión**_

 _ **\- ¿Quinta Dimensión?**_

 _ **\- Si, Forma de Vida Whiz. La Quinta Dimensión, mejor conocida como la Imaginación, el lugar donde las fantasias nacen y la magia no es magia, solo un evento que sucede todos los días. Es un lugar estupidamente aburrido, ahí cambiar la Realidad es tan común como respirar- el enano flotó al lado de Whiz, chasqueo sus dedos para crear un habano de la nada y lo encendió rápidamente, después se lo llevó a su boca.**_

 _ **\- ¿La imaginación es una dimensión?**_

 ** _\- Lo es aquí. Descuida, no hay nada importante ahí…-tomó una bocanada de su puro y dejo salir un perfecto anillo de humo-… aunque recientemente fue atacado por unos demonios llamados el Gentry. Los bichos huyeron para crear algo, aunque no sé qué es. Dijeron que se llamaba la Maquina del Olvido, aunque ni idea que podría ser, probablemente lo opuesto a la Maquina de los Milagros, ya sabes, Deus Ex Machina y todo eso. Pero descuida, el Gentry no será una molestia, dudo que terminen de crear esa "Maquina" antes de que el Universo se reinicie nuevamente_**

 ** _\- No entiendo NADA de lo que estás diciendo_**

 ** _\- No importa si lo entiendes o no, al final todo se reinicia y regresa a su aburrida forma. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que este universo se reinició ya tres veces? Bueno, a veces quedan fragmentos de aquello que forzó el reinicio del universo. Fragmentos de una maldad muy grande, tan grande que nada ni nadie puede frenarla, al menos no en este universo_**

 ** _\- Mmm, muy bien. Lo que has dicho es absurdamente largo e incoherente, pero está bien. Lo acepto, es parte de este universo, supongo. Pero aun así, debo preguntarte un par de cosas_**

 ** _\- Chico, estoy tan aburrido que estoy dispuesto a responder tu pequeña trivia solo para pasar el tiempo_**

 ** _\- Muy bien, Highfather menciono unos fragmentos y supongo que son los mismos de los que tú hablas. ¿Fragmentos de qué?_**

 ** _\- De la bestia, la criatura en el Abismo. Del Dragón comiéndose las raíces de Yggdrasil. Del mismo dragón que San Miguel vapuleo y después encerró en el averno. Del Parasito que a veces "inspira" a la gente a darse por vencida_**

 ** _\- No hablaras de…_**

 ** _\- … Sip, hablo de la Anti Vida que es lo opuesto a la Vida, no la Muerte. Definitivamente no la Muerte. Créeme, si dijera lo contrario, la representación de la Muerte vendría y me daría una bofetada_**

 ** _\- Anti Vida… Mmmm, ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?_**

 ** _\- Mira, la cosa es que aquí la única persona que ha sido capaz de encontrar la forma de controlar la Anti Vida fue un Nuevo Dios llamado Darkseid_**

 ** _\- Si, lo conozco_**

 ** _\- ¿Quién no? El muy maldito ya no es solo una deidad física, con la anti vida se ha transformado en algo más. Algo que no requiere de un cuerpo para vivir- el enano se cruzó de piernas y flotó por encima de Whiz, arrojó su habano hacia el olvido y después estiro su brazo derecho- Mira, una advertencia, y te lo digo porque me diste algo de diversión. Sal de este lugar cuanto antes, tú querido Bills te necesita más que nunca. Lo que está a punto de sucederle, será lo peor que haya imaginado en su larga vida. Hay cosas muy por encima de los Dioses_**

 ** _\- Entonces ya no tengo tiempo que perder, debo buscar una forma de salir de aquí. Pero antes… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_**

 ** _\- No necesitas saberlo, si lo pronuncias, me iré de regreso a mi casa y no quiero eso. Estaría tan aburrido que no sabría que hacer_**

 ** _\- De acuerdo, ¿puedes decirme dónde puedo encontrar una forma para salir de este "Cuarto Mundo"?_**

 ** _\- Jajaja, sip, podría pero no lo hare. Es más divertido así_**

 ** _\- Hmp, que grosero_**

 ** _\- Oh vamos, no te pongas así_**

 ** _Whiz le dio la espalda y se fue flotando sumamente ofendido._**

 ** _\- Jaja… no nos volveremos a ver nunca más, Whiz. De hecho, ya no saldré más en esta historia, pero vaya que me divertiré viendo cómo se desenlaza_**

El enano observó las letras siendo escritas en un programa de computadora que eran la nueva forma en que su universo se manifestaba y suspiro.

 _ **\- Al menos escribe algo original, pendejo. Romper la cuarta pared es algo que cualquier idiota puede hacer**_

Y sin describir lo que pasó después, el enano desapareció para regresar a su aburrido hogar en la imaginación de algun pobre diablo.

* * *

Themyscira estaba en ruinas y ahora había un extraño extraterrestre de tamaño inferior al promedio humano y de color azul con ojos ovalados purpuras que le perseguía por toda la ciudad. Hay quienes dicen que Gótica estaba maldita, pero nada podía indicarlo más que esto.

Batman no podía huir de él, era ridículamente más rápido. No podía esconderse por mucho tiempo, lo encontraba por medio de un método que solo podía describir como esotérico y odiaba las cosas esotéricas. Huía utilizando el turbo de su Batimovil, a una velocidad que rompía la barrera del sonido, pero aun así no serviría de mucho. ¿Quién era este sujeto? No parecía emitir ningún tipo de radiación ni energía, su traje las habría detectado, no parecía poseer implantes cibernéticos. Era un metahumano, pero no podía descifrar de que clase a menos que tuviera tejido de él y tiempo para analizarlo. Batman no era Lex Luthor, no, sin lugar a dudas no lo era.

En el interior de su Batimovil, Batman sujeto un comunicador y sintonizo la frecuencia de su Baticueva.

 _ **\- ¡Alfred, ve a la habitación del Pánico!**_

Algo cayo justo delante de la carretera que cruzaba el lago que separaba a Gotica de la Mansion de los Wayne y el asilo Arkham. Del cráter de la carretera surgió el sujeto del cual huia.

 _ **\- ¿Vas a algún lado, grandote? Jajaja, nadie puede huir de Baby**_

 _ **\- Oh no**_

Batman activo un seguro en su automóvil y salio disparado por la parte trasera de su vehiculo. Baby se movió más rápido de lo que la capsula de escape y sujeto a Batman en pleno vuelo.

 _ **\- No, lo siento. No vas a ir a ningún lado**_

 _ **\- Hmp**_

Batman sacó una capsula de su cinturón. Baby la observó por unos segundos y después se la arrebato, ya conocía la tecnología de Capsulas de Bulma, seguro era algo parecido.

 _ **\- ¿Qué ibas a sacar? ¿Un arma?**_

 _ **\- No**_

La capsula explotó y un extraño liquido cayó justo sobre la cara de Baby. El líquido se solidifico en un plástico, dejando a Baby incomunicado. El Tsufuru dejo caer a Batman y se llevo sus manos a su rostro. Batman sacó una mascara de oxigeno pequeña, se la puso y se arrojo la rio. En cuanto Baby se arrancó el plástico solido de su rostro, empezó a gruñir.

 _ **\- ¡¿Crees que puedes huir de mi en ese charco, maldito infeliz?!**_

Baby levantó su brazo y cargo un ataque de energía, mas recibió el impacto de dos misiles que le distrajeron y de pazo destrozaron el puente en el que se encontraban.

 _ **\- Tsk**_

El Batijet volaba por encima de Baby, descargándole un total de 6 misiles. Cada uno impacto al enemigo, mas Baby se veía intacto, sin daño alguno.

 _ **\- Esto está empezando a ponerse molesto**_

Baby levanto su mano y de un disparo de ki la hizo caer. Aun que el piloto curiosamente la dirigio hacia Baby en un giro Kamikase. En cuanto el aeroplano se estrelló con el tsufuru, el piloto activo una capsula de escape, se trataba de un hombre muy alto de 1.85 con un casco rojo y una chaqueta de cuero y ametralladora AK47 en cada mano. Eran Jason Todd, el Segundo Robin, que descendia con su paracaídas.

 _ **\- ¡Muérete, maldito hijo de perra!**_

Jason cargo sus armas con un tipo de bala conocida como "Bala Agujero Negro" que produce microscópicos agujeros negros y causan que los enlaces moleculares se dañen, causándole una muerte a todo. Ni siquiera Superman puede sobrevivir a una oleada de estas balas. Las primeras balas salieron disparadas hacia Baby, al principio no se molestó en evadir dicho ataque, pero en cuanto una sola bala despedazó su pierna, el extraterrestre empezó a evadirlas con una mirada precupada.

 _ **\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puede un arma humana lastimarme?- dijo en voz alta mientras evadia el resto de las balas.**_

 _ **\- En este planeta tenemos métodos para hacernos cargo de metahumanos estúpidos e irresponsables como tu**_

 _ **\- ¿Metahumano? No seas ridículo**_

En cuanto Jason toco el suelo y su paracaídas se desplomo, saco nuevos magazines mas no le dio tiempo de recargarlos. Baby se movio mas rápido y lo tacleo hasta que este golpeo un poste de luz.

 _ **\- Yo soy tan superior de los humanos como de los Sayanos**_

 _ **\- ¿Sayaque?**_

Jason saco una magnum de su bolsillo y disparo contra Baby, este evadio el tiro y con su velocidad se la arrebato de las manos.

 _ **\- Ese juguetito ya no te servirá**_

 _ **\- Cierto, pero el que está en el agua si**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué?**_

Una honda sónica golpeo al Tsufuro y esta cayó al suelo con todo su cuerpo cambiando entre estados líquido y sólidos. Era un ruido infernal, como montañas chocando entre si con la intensidad de una pared siendo rayada.

 _ **\- ¡Jason!**_

En el agua se encontraba un bote negro con armas llamado con el ridículo nombre de Batibote. En él se encontraban el tercer y cuarto Robins, Tim Drake con una armadura roja con negro, capa oscura y un casco que imitaba la forma de un ave; y Stephanie Brown con su traje negro y purpura. Stephanie sujetaba el armamento sónico que estaba sujetó al armazón del barco, mientras Tim sacaba un comunicador con su mano derecha y un extraño objeto similar a un lanza granadas.

 _ **\- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Stephanie.**_

 _ **\- Como nunca- respondió Jason mientras saltaba directo al bote.**_

 _ **\- Muy bien…- Tim hablo por el comunicador-… De acuerdo, Oraculo. Lo tenemos, dispara el rayo del satélite**_

En algún punto de Gótica, Barbara Gordon, que estaba paralizada de la cintura para abajo tras un enfrentamiento con el Guasón, activo una serie de 10 satélites militares y cada uno disparó un rayo de energía tan potente que disiparon las nubes del cielo sobre Gotica.

 _ **\- Vamos, mueve el vehiculo- le grito Jason a Stephanie.**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo- Stephanie apagó el arma sónica y le dirigio una última mirada a Tim- ¡Ahora!**_

 _ **\- Tranquila, todo va de acuerdo al plan**_

Tim levanto su lanza granadas y disparo un objeto circular que rodeó la forma líquida de Baby y la lleno de tantos impulsos eléctricos, que se veían relámpagos caer del cielo sobre él. Un par de Segundos después, el Batibote salio disparado mientras los láseres de los satélites impactaban el punto donde se encontraba Baby y una gran explosión destruia el resto del puente.

 _ **\- Jason, ¿tienes más Balas de Agujero Negro?- pregunto Tim.**_

 _ **\- No, esas cosas son caras**_

 _ **\- Bueno, es una lástima. Porque esa cosa sigue en pie**_

De entre el fuego, Baby salio disparado, se veía enojado.

 _ **\- Stephanie a Casandra, Stephanie a Casandra. ¿Estas lista?**_

El Batibote se detuvo en uno de los viejos muelles de la ciudad y apenas fueron capaces de bajar de este. De inmediato fue destruido y en cuestión de segundos los tres cayeron al suelo, ninguno herido de gravedad. Baby flotaba sobre todos ellos con una mirada furica.

 _ **\- Me han estado haciendo perder el tiempo. ¿Dónde está el reflejo del Guason? ¿Por dónde entraron los Cerdos a la mente del Profesor Pyg? ¿Dónde está el susurro de la Bestia?**_

 ** _\- No se de que hablas pero apuesto que es algo malo_**

De repente un gigantesco mech con pequeños soles rojos golpeo a Baby con una fuerza descomunal y lo envio directo hacia una chica que usaba una armadura de poder conectada a una fuente de energía cercana, la chica golpeo a Baby 20 veces en el rostro gracias a los motores de la armadura y cada golpe iba acompañado de pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

El mech era una especie de cruce entre un murciélago y un zorro, era inmenso y doblaba en tamaño a todos los presentes.

 _ **\- Dick Grayson en el Mech. Cassandra Cain en la Armadura Dark Knight. Listos para el objetivo**_

 _ **\- ¡Genial! –dijo Stephanie.**_

 _ **\- Ve a darle con todo Cass-dijo Tim mientras ayudaba a Jason a ponerse de pie.**_

Cada Robin es mejor que Bruce en un aspecto. Tim Drake es mejor detective, Jason Todd es mejor en combate mano a mano, Dick Grayson es mejor líder. Pero nadie es capaz de superar a Casandra Cain en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es la mejor luchadora que existe y solo un individuo está por encima de ella.

El Mech abrió sus palmas y disparo una ráfaga de energía térmica hacia Baby, el cual la bloqueo con un escudo de ki. Casandra aprovecho para observarlo de cerca y activar un botón en su armadura, el botón activo una especie de bomba microscópica que detono el brazo del Tsufuru, Casandra las había colocado mientras lo golpeaba. La explosión distrajo a Baby y lo desconcentro, perimtiendo al mech continuar golpeándolo con los soles rojos microscópicos.

 _ **\- Recuerdame agradecerle a Lucius Fox y a Ray Palmer por esta belleza- le dijo Dick a Casandra.**_

El último golpe hizo que los soles rojos infectaran de radiación a Baby, el cual comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo con un color rojizo en su cuerpo.

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!**_

 _ **\- Si, lo oigo todo el tiempo**_

El mech continúo golpeándolo hasta que los soles estallaron en pequeñas emanaciones de energía solar, lo suficientemente fuertes como para calcinarlo casi por completo.

 _ **\- ¿Está fuera de combate?- pregunto Casandra.**_

 _ **\- Eso creo pero no estoy…**_

Una mano perforo el mech por completo y saco a Grayson a la fuerza, lo arrojó contra Casandra y después disparo un rayo de energía contra ambos. Los dos la evitaron solo por poco.

 _ **\- Suficiente, todos y cada uno de ustedes va a morir y voy a tener la inmensa satisfacción de ser quienes los envié a todos directo al Infierno**_

Baby seguía débil por la radiación, pero lentamente se recuperaba, era una maquina mutante, no un ser humano frágil y débil. Levantó su brazo y disparo ráfagas de Ki por todos lados. Mas ninguna realmente exploto y de hecho fueron desviados.

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué?!**_

Cada armadura, desde el BatMech que usaba Greyson hasta la armadura Dark Knight que usaba Casandra, fueron creadas con el propósito de enfrentar Metahumanos. La Dark Knight acompañada con un anillo de Kriptonita fue empleada contra Superman una vez, no fue de gran ayuda pero si fue lo bastante resistente como para darle un round al hombre de acero antes de que esta fuera destrozada por completo. El BatMech fue útil contra gente como Aquaman o la Mujer Maravilla, pero fue inútil contra Superman. Ahora, lo que estaba por entrar en combate, este pedazo de equipo de avanzada, era realmente la cúspide de la tecnología Wayne.

Diseñada por Arthur Curry, Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Victor Stone y Bruce Wayne, la armadura de batalla Hellbats era la cúspide de lo que la Liga de la Justicia podía llegar a crear como armamento para la defensa de la Tierra. Fabricada por los héroes, un regalo para la humanidad, su objetivo principal era el de incursionar en Apokolips y luchar contra Darkseid.

 _ **\- Deja a los niños en paz**_

La armadura era negra con un visor rojo y el símbolo de Batman en rojo en su pecho, tenia alas mecánicas en su espalda y cuchillas en sus brazos.

 _ **\- Tsk, muy bien. Veamos que puede hacer ese pedazo de chata…**_

Baby no término la oración, la armadura lo levanto del suelo y lo elevó hacia la atmosfera. En el horizonte se podía observar la Atalaya de la Liga descendiendo hacia la Tierra. Bruce pensó en ayudar por unos minutos, pero Baby le devolvió la concentración de un golpe que causo un pequeño daño en la armadura.

 ** _\- ¡MUERETE!_**

Baby disparó Ki nuevamente, la armadura tomó el daño y los números ya estaban en rojo, no iba aguantar más.

 _ **\- ¡Que decepcionante!**_

El Tsufuru sujeto el casco de la armadura y empezó a empujarlo al interior del planeta. Batman levantó su mano derecha y corto el rostro de Baby, juntó sus manos en su pecho y libero una descarga de energía del símbolo rojo. La descarga fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear a Baby por unos minutos, tiempo que Batman aprovecho para sujetarlo de la nuca y dejarlo caer en medio del océano con la cara primero hasta chocar con una montaña subacuática. Segundos después, Batman lo levanto de regreso y comenzó a golpearlo en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

 **"Peligro. Signos vitales deteriorándose. Es recomendable abandonar la armadura"**

Batman gruñó había olvidado que la Hellbats funcionaba con fuerza vital, la suya. Estaba empezando a cansarse y a debilitarse. Cada golpe era menos fuerte que el anterior, hasta que por fin regresaron a Gotica.

Ambos cayeron en medio de la Ciudad, la armadura Hellbats sumamente dañada y los ciudadanos observando algo asustados, las peleas grandes entre metahumanos no eran cosa común en Gotica.

 _ **\- ¿E-Eso es todo lo que tienes?**_

Baby se puso de pie con dificultad, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver un charco en el suelo. Habia algo en el que no podía entender, algo que lo estaba llamando, como un susurro. Era la Maldicion de Gotica, la misma que transformo a un hombre en un monstruo. Detrás de los espejos había algo, un reino diferente. Un mundo que solo las mentes rotas entendían y al entrar en ese reino, se transformaban en algo peor.

Baby se transformó en un líquido y bajo al charco, desapareciendo en la Maldicion. Al salir regreso con una expresión completamente nula, como si su mente hubiese muerto.

 _ **\- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?**_

 _ **\- Lo que tú has dicho, demonios**_

Batman miro a su izquierda y encontró a un extraño ser blanco palido que flotaba sobre él.

 _ **\- Disculpa, él tiene lo que necesito en su cabeza**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién eres?**_

 _ **\- Me llamo Demigra. Descuida, muy pronto seré tu amo y señor**_

Demigra desvanecio en una fisura del tiempo con Baby en sus brazos.


	6. Anu

Bajo el terreno de los Alpes, una base secreta discute con los líderes del mundo por la utilización de armamento experimental contra metahumanos. Específicamente el uso de armamento de antimateria, balas de agujero negro, energía negativa entre otros. A cargo de este grupo se encuentra Amanda Waller, una mujer de piel negra, bastante robusta y con un carácter pésimo; le dicen la Pared y nadie que se meta con ella dura mucho tiempo antes de que sea su subordinado o un cadáver en el suelo.

Amanda usaba un traje formal con una falda que llegaba a los rodillas de color negro y una camisa blanca bajo dicho traje. Estaba sentada en una mesa redonda en medio de un cuarto oscuro con unos cuantos militares a su alrededor, en el centro de dicha mesa se encontraba un holograma del planeta Tierra y los puntos que estaban siendo atacados. Frente a ella se encontraban varias pantallas con los líderes del mundo en ella.

 _ **\- ¿Es una invasión o un repentino despertar de estos metahumanos?- pregunto Amanda observando imágenes satelitales de lo que parecía tratarse de un extraño ser con poderes líquidos atacando Gótica.**_

 _ **\- No lo sabemos muy bien. Salieron de la nada, creemos que pueden tratarse de invasores de otra dimensión, pero su origen se mantiene desconocido- respondió un hombre con uniforme militar condecorado, cabello negro con unas cuantas canas y ojos negros.**_

 _ **\- Gracias por la información, General Lane. Mmm, veo que la Liga ya ha intervenido. El marciano parece haber atacado y vencido a uno de los invasores- Amanda apuntó con su dedo a una imagen en el artico del Marciano arrastrando a Yanemba por la nieve.**_

 _ **\- Eso es correcto parcialmente, la Liga no vio el momento en que el ataque dio inicio; los tomaron por sorpresa y según reportes de inteligencia, más bien ellos reaccionaron a un ataque dirigido para dispersarlos. Este no es un ataque como el que sucedió hace años, donde la Liga fue capaz de expulsar al invasor cuando estos se revelaron al mundo**_

 _ **\- Si, lo recuerdo. Superman derrotó a dos de ellos llevando la batalla lejos de la Tierra**_

 _ **\- Sí, claro**_

El General Lane era el padre de Lois Lane, la esposa de Superman. El no aprobaba dicha relación, pero nuevamente, casi ningún ser humano en poder aprobaba de Superman.

 _ **\- Mmm, lo bueno es que el número de enemigos se ha reducido. Hace unos años fueron decenas, ahora son menos de cinco. La Liga parece haber vencido a tres de ellos, pero aún queda uno en nuestro planeta y otro parece haber desaparecido tras ingresar al Triangulo de las Bermúdez**_

 _ **\- Con permiso**_

El Jefe de Estado Italiano interrumpio la conversación.

 _ **\- Mis militares informan que uno de ellos se encuentra sobre la Ciudad del Vaticano. Nuestras fuerzas convencionales no le harán muchos daños pero creo que si aplicamos nuestro programa de unidades anti metahumanos, podremos expulsarlos del país. Aunque eso pondría en peligro al resto del mundo, es por ello que pido la cooperación de su agencia para eliminar a este monstruo**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué propone? ¿Qué empleemos al escuadrón Suicida?- preguntó el General Lane.**_

 _ **\- No, el Escuadrón no tiene el nivel necesario para hacerles frente. Creo que lo que el Caballero está pidiendo es que enviemos parte de un destacamento de nuestras propias fuerzas para apoyar su ejército nacional- dijo Amanda observando al Jefe de Estado Italiano a los ojos.**_

 _ **\- Eso sería correcto**_

 _ **\- Jaja, muy bien. Pocas personas tienen las pelotas para pedir eso…-Waller sonrió y levantó su mano para presionar la imagen de Italia y acercar el holograma del Vaticano-… enviaremos nuestras unidades hacia allá de inmediato. La Tierra no está indefensa en tanto la organización Cadmus exista. Enviaremos los OMACs y los mechs con la tecnología necesaria**_

Cadmus solia ser una organización del gobierno Estadounidense para proteger al país norteamericano de ataques de seres supernaturales y extraterrestres, en específico como una respuesta gubernamental a la existencia de la Liga de la Justicia en caso de que esta se volviera corrupta. Se separó del Estado Estadounidense después de una serie de disputas que llevaron a la creación de un organismo cibernético llamado OMAC; el androide fue destruido parcialmente y parte de su tecnología fue empleada para la creación de autómatas para la protección de la Tierra.

* * *

Lejos de los Alpes, en la ciudad de Metrópolis, Batman entró caminando hacia el Salón de la Justicia. En los noticieros había muchas historias sobre los ataques de los "Invasores" contra Ciudad Gótica, Metrópolis y Ciudad Jump. Batman se preocupó un poco por los Titanes, pero recordó que Dick Grayson estaba en camino a brindar apoyó a Cyborg. Había un individuo que la gente mencionaba como el catalizador de todo el evento, parecía tratarse de un sujeto con la estereotípica apariencia de demonio pero con un toque de mitología japonesa, era blanco con ropas azules, aunque su identidad era desconocida.

La primera sección del Salón era un museo dedicado a la gente que había ayudado en la lucha contra las fuerzas que amenazaron el mundo en el pasado, había monumentos para los soldados anónimos, los civiles muertos y los huérfanos. Después había secciones para los miembros de la Liga, desde Hombre Plástico hasta el Dr. Destino, cada uno conmemorando a aquellos que murieron en su deber o sus grandes victorias para la humanidad.

Continuó su camino hasta llegar al salón subterráneo de reuniones, donde los civiles no eran aceptados. A su interior encontró a Martian Manhunter, Hal Jordan la Linterna Verde, a Diana Prince y a Arthur Curry mejor conocido como Aquaman. Todos observaban una serie de monitores con imágenes de todo el mundo aportando ayuda a las ciudades afectadas y con una mesa rectangular que tenían una serie de tabletas conectadas a ella.

 _ **\- Hola Bats- dijo Hal mientras observaba algo en la tableta electrónica.**_

 _ **\- Jordan. Muy bien, gente. ¿Tenemos idea de quienes son estos sujetos?**_

 _ **\- J'onn y Diana se enfrentaron a cada uno recientemente. Nos recuerda a la Invasión de hace unos años- respondió Aquaman.**_

 _ **\- Sí, pero en esa ocasión pudimos vencerlos por su falta de organización. Es bastante obvio que alguien les está comandando en esta ocasión. Eso los hace muy peligrosos**_

 _ **\- Eso es correcto. Estan siendo liderados por un individuo llamado Demigra. La visión mental que observe en la mente del demonio Yanemba me lo enseñó como un demonio de piel blanca pálida. Aunque no me dio detalles de cuál es su objetivo final. Solo los controla para que encuentren fragmentos de algo**_

 _ **\- ¿Es por eso que Themyscira fue atacada?- preguntó Diana con sus brazos cruzados.**_

 _ **\- Si, aparentemente buscan los fragmentos de un poder bastante grande. Aunque no puedo decir precisamente de que poder se trata**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué tomó de la Atalaya?- preguntó Aquaman.**_

 _ **\- Un pequeño frasco que contenía una sustancia llamada "Bleed"**_

 _ **\- ¿Bleed?- Batman se llevó su mano a su quijada- El Bleed es la estructura que mantiene al multiverso unido. Su poder no puede ser contenido en nuestra realidad, a menos que alguien de gran poder fuera capaz de embotellarla en algun frasco con propiedades metafísicas. Pero no conozco a nadie que pueda…- Batman cerro sus ojos, se llevó su mano a su rostro y suspiro-… Clark lo consiguió, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\- Si, el hombre que hace lo Imposible hizo lo Imposible- le respondió Diana con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Gente, presten atención. Recibí un informe de Oa, alguien ataco el planeta prisión de los Linterna Verde. John Stuart y Guy Gardner están en la escena del crimen y aparentemente alguien libero a Lex Luthor- interrumpió Hal mientras manifestaba con su anillo una reconstrucción de la escena que se vio hacia unas horas.**_

 _ **\- Curioso, Cyborg y yo descubrimos que se dio una distorsión espacio temporal que aparentemente sirvió de fisura para que entraran a nuestro universo. Minutos después, Metropolis fue atacada y Superman desapareció. Unas cuantas horas después el ataque a la Atalaya. Después llegó el ataque a Themyscira y a Gotica. Ahora sabemos que antes de venir a la Tierra, Demigra atacó uno de los planetas prisión de los Linternas con la intención de liberar a Luthor- J'onn se cruzó de brazos y observó a todos a su alrededor.**_

 _ **\- ¿Lo que estás diciendo es que estos sujetos vinieron de otro universo? ¿Cómo el Sindicato del Crimen?- preguntó Diana.**_

 _ **\- Sí, eso es precisamente lo que estoy diciendo. Demigra está jugando con nosotros. Su objetivo puede que sea conseguir fragmentos de un poder superior, pero estos ataques son una distracción**_

 _ **\- El marciano esta en lo correcto**_

Un tubo de luz se formó en la sala de reuniones y de él surgieron dos individuos conocidos por todos como los Señores del Cuarto Mundo; los Nuevos Dioses del Universo: Orión, hijo de Darkseid, e Izaya Highfather Patriarca de Nueva Génesis.

 _ **\- ¡¿Highfather?!- Diana se arrojó al suelo y se arrodillo ante él.**_

 _ **\- Vamos, Diosa de la Guerra de la Tierra. Pongase de pie, es vergonzoso que hagan eso. Ademas, tuve muchas discusiones con su padre. Zeus y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos- Highfather le sonrió y comenzó a mover su mano de izquierda a derecha.**_

 _ **\- Hola, Diana- dijo Orión dando su mejor sonrisa matadora, Diana era hermosa y poderosa.**_

 _ **\- Hola, Orión- respondió Diana sin mucho sentimiento más que una sonrisa consternada.**_

 _ **\- ¿Sucede algo, Highfather?- preguntó Batman dando un paso adelante.**_

 _ **\- En efecto. Los fragmentos que mencionan y que el demonio Demigra busca, son pedazos de una de las muertes anteriores del Universo. El Bleed de la Crisis Final de los Monitores que trae consigo los recuerdos de un mundo moribundo y el poder de la estructura del universo; los demonios que entran por el reflejo de un espejo- Highfather observó a Batman por unos segundos- Tú los conoces**_

 _ **\- Sí, no creo que sea algo supernatural**_

 _ **\- ¿De qué habla?- pregunto Hal con sus brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja.**_

 _ **\- El Guasón observó algo en su reflejo en el agua la primera vez que lo enfrenté y de repente se volvió más loco. El Profesor Pyg era un cirujano respetado antes de que un día observase su reflejo en un espejo de un hospital y en sus propias palabras: "Los cerdos entraron". Muchos psicópatas de Gótica se vuelven locos o algo en sus reflejos activa un gatillo que los transforma en asesinos**_

 _ **\- Cielos, ahora entiendo porque dicen que Gótica está maldita- respondió Hal con una mueca.**_

 _ **\- Esos demonios son en realidad una parte de un ser más grande que solía existir más allá de la Pared de la Fuente. Una entidad que solía llamarse la Bestia Anti Vida**_

 _ **\- ¿Anti Vida? ¿Cómo la ecuación?-pregunto Diana de golpe.**_

 _ **\- Si. Pero la Bestia solo era un fragmento del conocimiento de la Ecuación. Y a su vez la Ecuación Anti Vida es el pedazo de algo aún más grande. Ustedes saben de quien estoy hablando**_

Y el silencio se apoderó de la sala. Tardaron al menos cinco minutos antes de recuperar el valor para hablar.

 ** _\- Los otros Fragmentos que Demigra busca son un recuerdo de los Viejos Dioses, por eso uno de sus sirvientes fue a Themyscira. Otro fragmento es un pedazo del poder de los Nuevos Dioses. Y por último busca el poder de la Magia de este universo, la magia es una fuente extremadamente grande de poder, custodiada por los seres más poderosos del universo físico, inclusive más poderosos que nosotros los Nuevos Dioses- Orión observó a Diana para ver si prestaba atención, pero ella estaba en su teléfono mirando la pantalla táctil y sin prestarle atención, esto hizo enfurecer un poco a Orión._**

 _ **\- Disculpen, pero mi novio trabaja para el Gobierno Estadounidense y está indicándome que Cadmus va a apoyar el ejército Italiano en una batalla contra uno de los invasores en el Vaticano, un ser llamado Hatchiyack - interrumpió Diana preocupada y dejando caer a Orion en la friendzone.**_

 _ **\- ¿Steve Trevor? Vaya, hacía tiempo que no oía de él- dijo Aquaman con su mirada concentrada en el teléfono de Diana.**_

 _ **\- ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué busca ahí?**_

 _ **\- Nuevo Dios, oh carajo…- Hal se llevó su mano a su rostro-… el estúpido cree que va a encontrar algo así en el Vaticano**_

 _ **\- ¿El qué?- pregunto Highfather confundido.**_

 _ **\- Vamos, tenemos que ir a darles apoyo- dijo J'onn dando un paso adelante hacia Orión.**_

 _ **\- Muy bien, usare un Tubo para llevarlos hacia allá. Después nos iremos**_

Orion activo una Caja Madre que llevaba consigo y encendió un Tubo. Mas al hacerlo, una fisura surgio de entre ellos. El tiempo parecía corto, de la fisura surgió Demigra. Highfather levantó su báculo, Orion se lanzó sobre él y Diana sacó su espada para perforarle. El tiempo se detuvo y Highfather mismo caminó hacia el paralizado Demigra.

 _ **\- Que tonto fuiste, demonio**_

 _ **\- No creas que no sé cómo funciona la magia temporal, dios. Estuve atrapado por setenta y cinco millones de años en la Fisura Temporal, conozco muy bien cómo funciona el Tiempo**_

Esto sorprendió a Highfather y segundos después un haz de luz le cegó, algo estaba tratando de controlar su mente, algo insignificante pero lo suficientemente veloz como para desorientarlo. Despues de todo, la mente de un Nuevo Dios es inmensa.

 _ **\- Esperé el momento indicado para que la Heredera de Zeus me diera la esencia de los Viejos Dioses y para que Orión, tu torpe hijo, me diera la esencia de los Nuevos Dioses. Te lo agradezco. Bueno, me voy. Ya solo queda un fragmento por recoger**_

Cuando Highfather abrió sus ojos, se sacudió su cabeza y elimino cualquier residuo de la magia negra, pero por desgracia Demigra ya no estaba ahí. Suspiro y se sintió avergonzado, Demigra lo había usado para este mismo momento. El villano sabía que los Nuevos Dioses irían a la Tierra para proteger los pedazos de la muerte de universos previos y cuando llegaran, serian distraídos por los ataques de sus ciervos contra la humanidad.

 _ **\- Esto está muy mal**_

Highfather regresó el tiempo y todos se mantuvieron en silencio, impresionados por lo que había pasado. Diana no tenía su corona y a Orion le faltaba el sol negro de su frente.

 _ **\- Esto, no es bueno- dijo Hal.**_

 _ **\- ¿Tú crees?- le dijo Batman sarcásticamente.**_

 _ **\- Maldición, caímos justo en una trampa tan estúpida que me cuesta creer que sucediera- dijo Orión.**_

 _ **\- No tenía idea de que Demigra supiera como emplear magia temporal- dijo Highfather.**_

 _ **\- Mmm, bueno. Sera mejor que vayamos a detener lo que sea que este atacando a la Tierra. Estoy bastante seguro que la única línea de defensa que nos queda es Shazam o el Dr. Destino. Ellos necesitaran toda nuestra ayuda para evitar que la magia caiga- dijo Hal con sus brazos cruzados.**_

 _ **\- Mmm, quiero que se adelanten- dijo Aquaman mientras sujetaba su tridente.**_

 _ **\- ¿A dónde vas Arthur?- pregunto Diana.**_

 _ **\- Atlantis es tanto magia como ciencia. Debo estar ahí para protegerla. Ademas, creo que puedo ponerme en contacto con Destino y Shazam. Es donde tengo la mayor posibilidad de trabajar**_

 _ **\- Mmm, nosotros no seremos suficiente para frenar a ese demonio si obtiene esos poderes. J'onn, Diana, ustedes vayan a Italia. Yo tengo algo que hacer- dijo Batman mientras se llevaba su mano a su barbilla.**_

 _ **\- ¿Vas a buscar a Superman, verdad?- dijo Diana con una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

Batman no le respondió, pero tenía razón, eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Whiz ahora se encontraba en un mundo parecido a la Tierra pero este estaba en ruinas. Las ciudades más grandes estaban bajo el agua y los enormes picos de los rascacielos se asomaban por la superficie del agua. Las montañas verdes tenían ruinas de pirámides, templos incaicos y grandes estatuas destruidas de humanos que hacía mucho habían desaparecido. El cielo parecía albergar islas flotantes y extraños reptiles voladores que eran usados por hombres mitad tigre que volaban por doquier.

Todo en este mundo era curioso, pero por encima de todo, Whiz empezaba a enfadarse. No sabía cómo salir de este lugar y este era el único planeta en todo el lugar que no era ni Nueva Génesis ni Apokolips, era un sitio extraño que flotaba en el espacio bajo el Bleed, pero este parecía tener una estrella similar al sol de la Tierra y sus cielos eran azules.

 _ **\- ¿Dónde estoy?**_

Whiz descendió sobre una estatua de un hombre con larga cabellera crespa y una larga barba que estaba sentado sobre un inmenso trono tallado de una sola piedra y con una corona sobre su cabeza y una toga tallada sobre su cuerpo.

 _ **\- Mmm, podría decir que es la Tierra. Pero no conozco ningún lugar parecido a este en mi Multiverso Z- Whiz se llevó su mano a su barbilla y cerro sus ojos confundido, tratando de analizar la situación.**_

 _ **\- Eso se debe, mi joven amigo. A que esta es una Tierra muy peculiar**_

Los pensamientos de Whiz fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un anciano, pero no cualquier voz, esta era una voz sumamente amable y no denotaba violencia o dolor de ningún tipo. Frente a él volaba un hombre viejo, tenía una cabellera gris larga hasta su cintura y un punto calvo en la corona de su cráneo; una larga barba que llegaba a su ingle y ojos negros con una nariz aguileña; era lato, de casi dos metros de altura y de piel ligeramente tostada; llevaba puesta una armadura café oscuro algo oxidada con una falda de batalla metálica y tenía dos inmensas alas blancas que salían de su espalda.

 _ **\- A cada lugar que voy en este universo, encuentro más y más cosas extrañas**_

 _ **\- Jaja, es comprensible. Nuestro Multiverso es un lugar que ha pasado por tanto. Es como un viejo que sabe muchas cosas pero no tiene la fuerza para comunicarlas todas en lo que le queda de vida. Así que muere y renace para aprenderlo todo nuevamente. Grandes historias, grandes experiencias, te hace sentir pequeño. Sobre todo para alguien como tú, que viene de un multiverso relativamente joven**_

 _ **\- ¿Joven? Disculpe la interrupción. Estoy perdido, ¿podria decirme dónde estoy?**_

 _ **\- Estas en la Tierra AD. Uno de los muchos universos que pueden ser accesibles por medio del viaje por el Cuarto Mundo. Mi nombre es Anu**_

 _ **\- ¿Anu?**_

 _ **\- Soy un dios que los mesopotamios crearon en sus sueños. El primer dios de la Tierra, de hecho**_

 _ **\- Oh, entonces me disculpo por mi insolencia**_

 _ **\- Ah, joven y educado. Eres uno en un millón. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**_

 _ **\- Whiz**_

 _ **\- Mucho gusto en conocerte, Whiz**_

 _ **\- El placer es mio. Entonces estoy en otra Tierra**_

 _ **\- Correcto. Viajando por el Cuarto Mundo, llegaste a este lugar**_

 _ **\- Muy bien, ¿hay alguna forma de salir de este Multiverso e ir al mío?**_

 _ **\- Lo hay. No puedes cruzar la Pared de la Fuente pero si puedes cruzar el Bleed con una nave especial creada por los Monitores. Los Monitores solían hacerlo todo el tiempo. Pero como ya sabes, están muriendo y ahora no pueden ayudar a nadie**_

 _ **\- Mmm, ahora que lo recuerdo. Si usted fue el primer dios, ¿entonces es un Viejo Dios?**_

 _ **\- Jaja, correcto. ¿Conoces la historia?**_

 _ **\- Un duende me la explico caminó aca**_

 _ **\- Mmm, no me agradan esos sujetos de la Quinta Dimension. Bueno, si conoces que el Primer Dios del Mal Lokee fue influenciado por Mandrakk, el Monitor Corrupto. Entonces sabes que el mismo Mandrakk fue un sirviente de la Ecuación Anti Vida. ¿Correcto?**_

 _ **\- Si, la Ecuación parece tener un poder sobre los dioses. Es por ello que debo encontrar rápido al Sr. Bills. No puedo permitir que el susurro del diablo le posea el cuerpo y la mente. Solo entonces se transformara en el nuevo dios de la maldad**_

 _ **\- Jaja, ya hay alguien con ese título. Su nombre es Darkseid**_

 _ **\- Crei que fue exterminado por la Genki Dama. Una técnica capaz de borrar la maldad**_

 _ **\- Su cuerpo y mente lo fueron. Su alma también. Pero la Ecuacion vive y en tanto la Anti Vida viva, Darkseid también lo hara**_

 _ **\- Entonces es Darkseid quien está intentando poseer el cuerpo de Bills**_

 _ **\- Correcto, el Dios de la Maldad Darkseid quiere poseer al Dios de la Destruccion Bills**_

 _ **\- Entonces debo apurarme. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar una de esas naves de los Monitores?**_

 _ **\- Justo en este mundo**_

 _ **\- ¡Oh, perfecto! ¡Podriamos ir por ella!**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto**_

 _ **\- Pero Antes. Tengo una duda. ¿Es usted el ultimo Viejo Dios?**_

 _ **\- Podria decirse, Anubis, Ra, Zeus, Odin, Viracocha, Hunab Ku, Quetzalcoatl, Enki y Enlil. Todos ellos han muerto defendiendo al universo de Lokee. Tras la muerte de todos ellos, solo quedaron algunos Titanes en un planeto que nacio al principio del tiempo con la primera civilización, ellos murieron cuando Darkseid los engaño y se apodero de sus poderes. Después sucedió un evento llamado "La Hondadivina" que fue el resultado de todo el poder divino expulsado en la muerte de todos los Viejos Dioses y que fragmento el mundo de lo divino en dos: El universo material y el Cuarto Mundo. De esa división nacieron las dimensiones y los otros universos. Y aproximadamente, solo quedan tres viejos dioses que han preferido dejarle la custodia del Universo a los Nuevos Dioses: Hefestos, la Heredera de Zeus y Anu. Ares hace mucho que ha muerto**_

 _ **\- Ha de sentirse solo**_

 _ **\- Un poco. Pero no hay nada que temer. Yo soy el primer dios en nacer y el ultimo en morir. Cuando el universo ya este anciano y nadie pueda evitar su muerte, yo me iré al lado de mis hermanos, en un mundo donde mi poder y el de los mortales serán uno**_

 _ **\- Cuando los dioses mueren. Mmm, creo que debería recordarle eso al Sr. Bills más seguido. Puede que se le bajen los humos o puede que se enfade aún mas**_

 _ **\- Jaja. Vamos, te llevare donde encontré esa Nave antes**_

 _ **\- Gracias**_

Mientras Whiz flotaba tras Anu, el Viejo Dios no puedo dejar de pensar en que cuando ya no haya nada más por lo que rezar, cuando ya no haya nada más que hacer; solo habrá esperanza y quienes estén dispuestos a luchar en su contra.


	7. Kismet

Anu bajo su vuelo sobre una extraña estatua de Buda que parecía estar rodeada de malesa y una espesa jungla. A sus alrededores había ciudades hipertecnologicas sepultadas por milenios de cataclismos, pero casi toda la tecnología aun funcionaba. Los androides y robots estaban muertos, pero las maquinas que producían alimento de la tierra aún estaban en funcionamiento, aun que dicho alimento no sabía muy bien.

 _ **\- No me gusta esta comida**_

 _ **\- Anda joven, come un poco. Vas a necesitar fuerzas**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué lo dice?**_

 _ **\- Joven Whiz, sé muy bien que es sumamente poderoso. Pero inclusive usted sabe que hay cosas mucho más poderosas que los dioses**_

 _ **\- Si, de donde vengo tenemos a Zeno el Omni Rey de los Doce Universos**_

 _ **\- Mmm, bueno, aquí tenemos a La Presencia, después está el Máximo SOS y después de que Mandrakk muriera, creo que es seguro decir que "Mano Vacía" es el tercer ser más poderoso que existe**_

 _ **\- ¿Máximo SOS? ¿Mano Vacía?**_

 _ **\- El Máximo SOS es una inmensa máquina que tomó la forma de aquel que representó el ideal del Héroe mejor que nadie y antes que cualquiera, es tan inmenso que uno de sus dedos es más grande que todo el Multiverso; dicen que La Presencia lo creo con el propósito específico de enfrentar lo imposible. Y en cuanto a Mano Vacía, bueno, ¿ya has odio hablar del Gentry?**_

 _ **\- El Duende me indicó que eran abominaciones que querían corromperlo todo**_

 _ **\- Si, quieren que todo sea un reflejo de ellos. Que toda la realidad sea un cáncerverso por así decirlo. Son tumores de la imaginación y son liderados por una entidad que no puedo comprender llamada La Mano Vacía, según este sujeto, él será quien traiga el fin a todo y lo reemplazara con versiones corrompidas y repugnantes de lo que una vez existió, aunque no se para que querría hacer eso; Mano Vacía y el Gentry están conectados a la Ecuación Anti Vida como Darkseid lo está. Eso hace que Darkseid sea ahora, el quinto ser más poderoso de todos**_

 _ **\- Ya veo. Aun así, ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?**_

Anu se puso de pie y removió unas cuantas plantas de un túnel para revelar una inmensa cueva que brillaba con extrañas luces que emanaban rayos que se movían como si tuviesen libre albeldrio. Algunos parecían conectarse e introducirse en tubos que emanaban una rara nubes multicolores y que a su vez, estaban pegados a varias máquinas.

 _ **\- Este planeta es la Tierra de un futuro alterno, similar a la Tierra de los Androides en tu mundo. Pero supongo que ya te habias dado cuenta**_

 _ **\- Lo supuse, una versión alterna por lo menos. Mmm, todo esto es TAAAAN innecesariamente complicado**_

 _ **\- Jaja, tienes razón. Bueno, escúchame bien. Te mencione a los seres más poderosos, porque próximamente tendrás que enfrentarte a uno de ellos y luchar contra ellos, es una pésima idea**_

 _ **\- ¿Hay alguna forma de vencerlos o pasar desapercibido?**_

 _ **\- No, me temo que no la hay. Porque a quien debes enfrentar, es a Darkseid**_

 _ **\- ¿Disculpe?**_

 _ **\- Él está ahí, esperándote. Aun cuando su mente, su alma y su cuerpo fueron destruidos junto con el monstruo "Majin Buu". La Ecuación Anti Vida aún vive y te quiere muerto, sabe que puedes arruinarle sus planes de poseer a Bills**_

 _ **\- Ya veo**_

Anu encendió la luz al dar un aplauso y se reveló que todos los tubos estaban preparando una extraña nave de color amarillo con naranja y que parecía tener la forma de una pistola de juguete, cosa que confundió un poco a Whiz.

 _ **\- Es la Ultima Thule. Una nave Monitor hecha para perforar el Bleed y viajar entre Universos. Usarla no será complicado para ti, está en modo automático**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo?**_

 _ **\- Seré un Viejo Dios, pero yo también fui capaz de crear tecnología de punta en mis días. Mi hermano Tezcatlipoca fue el creador del Poderoso Maggedon, un arma de guerra divina que tenía la forma de una cabeza humana con grandes ojos rojos y tentáculos sintéticos saliendo de su rostro y boca. En su núcleo tenía un "Anti Sol" específicamente hecho para darle poder y en caso de emergencia, para extinguir las luces de toda la Vía Láctea. ¿Podrías creer que lo hizo solo para molestar a su hermano Quetzalcóatl? Bueno, al final todos los héroes de la Tierra se unieron y lo vencieron. Superman absorbió la energía del Anti Sol y salvó a toda la Galaxia. Una lástima, Maggedon era más grande que Júpiter y pesaba lo mismo que todos los objetos del Sistema Solar**_

 _ **\- Eeeehhh. De acuerdo…- Whiz suspiró- ¿Cuándo podría tomarla?**_

 _ **\- Ahora mismo sería una buena idea**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_

 _ **\- Darkseid se aproxima**_

En las afueras del planeta, la imagen de un rostro se empezaba a formar entre las nubes y pintaba el cielo de un color rojizo sangre y al llover, cayó una combinación de sangre, animales muertos, bilis y petróleo.

 _ **\- El cielo se está rompiendo. Los adoradores del Mal están a la espera de su Señor. Huye, Whiz**_

 _ **\- Venga conmigo**_

 _ **\- Whiz, soy un dios muy viejo. He sobrevivido a muchas cosas y sobreviviré a esto también. Una vez que cruces el Bleed. La Ultima Thule se dirigirá a aquel lugar donde están solo aquellos que superan a los dioses**_

 _ **\- ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Las entidades cósmicas? ¿La Presencia?**_

 _ **\- No. En tu mundo existen bajo varios nombres: Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha. En el mío se les conoce con otros. Hablo de la Casa de Aquellos que se denominan "Héroes"**_

Un terremoto se sintió en cada rincón del planeta y en la estrellas se formó el rostro de Darkseid. En la superficie, miles se volvieron locos y otros se arrojaron al suelo, canticos para el Nuevo Dios del Nihilismo.

 _ **\- Anu, se lo agradezco mucho**_

 _ **\- Solo recuerda, mantén la esperanza. No dejes que él te la quite**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto. Jamás permitiría tal cosa**_

Whiz entró a la Ultima Thule y la nave se desprendió de los tubos. Se elevó hasta destruir el techo de roca natural. El inmenso rostro hecho de estrellas, nébulas y gas cósmico, de Darkseid observó a la nave levantarse y emitió un rugido que causó que los escudos de la Ultima Thule se fragmentaran.

 **"Yo soy el Nuevo Dios. Yo soy todo lo que queda cuando el Universo Muere"**

Whiz se aferró a una pared y sonrió.

 _ **\- Eso lo he escuchado una infinidad de veces y cada vez que lo oigo, pienso que es la cosa más estúpida que haya escuchado en mi vida**_

 **"Tus palabras son tan vacías como tu futuro. Nada puede matarme. Nada Puede Controlarme. Nunca te has enfrentado a algo como Darkseid. Una vez que conquiste y mutile tu Universo, iré por aquel que se hace llamar a si mismo Zeno, robare su alma y la enviare al infierno, donde sin prisa alguna, la torturare hasta asesinarla"**

 _ **\- Dudo que el Señor Zeno se lo permita**_

Whiz caminó torpemente hasta una consola y encontró que los controles eran una extraña arpa cuyos hilos eran de luz pura. Parpadeo un poco confundido y tocó el instrumento, el sonido de la realidad le respondió y la Ultima Thule abandonó el planeta a toda velocidad, doblegando el espacio tiempo y dejándolo todo atrás.

La Nave se movió instantáneamente entre planos astrales y ahora estaba en el Bleed. Era un inmenso flujo que se parecía a la sangre en las venas de un ser vivo. Whiz suspiró y se rascó un poco la cabeza, caminó con su mirada en el suelo y se acercó a lo que se veía como una ventana y observó algo que flotaba en el Bleed. Era un inmenso Satélite artificial que al menos tendría que tener el tamaño del Sol de la Tierra. La Ultima Thule se sujetó a un puente y permitió acceso a las instalaciones de la Casa de los Héroes.

 **"BiEnVeNidoooo a la Casa de los HereOEEEESSS"**

Whiz caminó por la polvorienta estación espacial y encontró un inmenso museo holográfico con las indicaciones de todos los universos y sus mas grandes héroes. La lista era larga e incluía a una cantidad de héroes de múltiples realidades, algunos de los cuales nunca en su vida había escuchado hablar: Steve Rogers, Peter Parker, Matt Murdock, Scott Summers, Norrin Radd, Anung Un Rama, Kenshin Himura, Seiya de Pegaso, Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoh Asakura, Guts, Vash Estampida, Motoko Kusanagi, Edward Elric, Spike Spiegel, Astro Boy, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Billy Batson, Barry Allen y muchos otros.

 ** _\- Mmm. Estacion, ¿eres inteligente?_**

 **"Solo un pooooooCCccCcOOOOoo. He perdido coeficiente debido al Ataque del Gentry"**

 ** _\- ¿Este lugar le pertenece a alguien?_**

 **"A nadie, salvo a la Justicia Encarnada"**

 _ **\- ¿Puedes llevarme a mi universo?**_

 **"ZZZZZZZzZZzZZZZZzzzzzzIIIIII"**

 _ **\- Muy bien. Tengo otra pregunta. ¿Qué es aquello que es capaz de destruir a Darkseid?**_

 _ **"Informacion no Detectada"**_

 _ **\- Mmm. Eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿Hay alguien que pueda?**_

 **"Una sola entidad cósmica. La representación de este multiverso. Llamada KIIIIsmeeememememet. Kismet"**

 _ **\- Llévame con ella antes de regresar a casa. La respuesta para salvar al Sr Bills, la tiene esa mujer**_

La nave se movió a toda velocidad y en un microsegundo estaba entre las estrellas del universo material.

 _ **\- Casa de los Héroes, ¿en dónde está Kismet?**_

 **"La esta viendo en estos instantes"**

Y fue entonces que Whiz abrió su boca asombrado. Era una mujer del tamaño de todo el universo, una hermosa mujer cuyos cabellos estaban hechos de varias energías Verde, Roja, Gris, Azul y Negra. Su cuerpo contenía soles, galaxias, planetas y lo que parecía ser el borde del universo en constante expansión.

 _ **\- ¿C-Como puedo hablar con ella?**_

 _ **\- Ya lo haces, Whiz**_

Whiz se estremeció de golpe y cayó al suelo, estaba acostumbrado a hablar telepáticamente, pero esta mente era tan inmensa que era como si fuera la voz de miles de personas gritando por megáfonos.

 _ **\- Recupera la compostura, Whiz**_

 _ **\- Y-yo me disculpo. Debí suponer que eras grande**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué necesitas saber forma de vida Whiz?**_

 _ **\- He viajado por todo este universo. Escuche de como el Mal triunfó en el corazón de los hombres, mujeres, dioses y villanos; mortales e inmortales. Pero he visto como inclusive en el lugar más negro, existen aquellos que no son dioses pero luchan como tales y pelean inclusive contra aquellos que están por encima de los dioses. He visto a los héroes**_

 _ **\- Eso es correcto**_

 _ **\- Entonces dime, pueden los héroes detener al Tumor que es Darkseid**_

 _ **\- Por si solos. No, ninguno podría**_

Whiz se cruzó de brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero. Kismet sonrió un poco y con sus brazos formo un arco de luz alrededor de la Casa de los Héroes. De repente Whiz, observó diamantes de muchos colores flotar a su alrededor, estrellas fugaces del tamaño de Júpiter e imágenes de aquellos en su infinito valor lucharon por un mundo mejor, incluso los actos de nobleza y bondad más pequeños eran registrados en ese espectáculo de luces. Un hombre en Etiopia ayuda a un anciano a arar su campo y después se ríen juntos ante un trabajo bien hecho que alimentara a su familia entera; una niña pobre en China muere bajo la lluvia y el frio sujetando un lápiz y un cuaderno, es la neumonía, pero su hermano se inspira a su hermano para graduarse en su universidad y que este destino no le suceda a nadie nunca más; un hombre en las montañas de Afganistán ayuda a su mujer a parir, una respiración tras otra, ella sujeta su mano y puja, él le da aliento y en cuanto nace su hija, sonríe y llora y la entrega a los brazos de su madre; una chica en Argentina detiene a un muchacho antes de que este se arrojé por un puente, ella le dice que todo estará bien.

Whiz no supó que responder, son imágenes de todos lados donde esto sucede, no solo la Tierra, es todo. Se siente abrumado, pero no puede evitar el sonreír.

 _ **\- Forma de Vida Whiz. Lo único que puede derrotar al Mal, es el Bien. Lo único que puede vencer al Odio es el Amor. Lo único que derrota a la desesperación es la esperanza. Yo misma me he enamorado de otro ser**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué dice?- Whiz se sonrojo por unos instantes.**_

 _ **\- Su nombre era Eternidad. Al igual que yo, personificaba otra Realidad. Al principio no lo entendí muy bien, le mire a los ojos, era tan extraño. Lentamente nos acercamos, lentamente nos entendimos y después nos amamos**_

Kismet presionó la parte que sería su vientre y una chispa de vida se iluminó en ella.

 _ **\- Y entonces nació otro universo**_

 _ **\- E-Esto es un poco… picante para mí- dijo Whiz aún más sonrojado y agitando su mano su mano para quitarse el calorcito del rostro.**_

 _ **\- Jaja. Los Héroes por si solos no son nadie, necesitan de quienes estuvieron ahí antes, de quienes los hicieron héroes**_

 _ **\- Ya veo, entonces si hay una forma de vencer a ese demonio**_

 _ **\- Si, la hay. Hay dos campeones que debes buscar, uno fue tocado por el símbolo de la esperanza y el otro por un símbolo que desconozco, pero en tu mente se conecta con la Voluntad**_

 _ **\- Muéstramelos, por favor**_

El primero, fue el símbolo de que Goku solía usar en su Gi, el símbolo de la Tortuga. El segundo, fue uno que de hecho le paralizó de inmediato.

 _ **\- Oh, esto… esto no es nada bueno**_

Era de color rojo y azul, tenia la forma de una "S".


	8. Hatchiyack

Batman avanzaba por Ciudad Jump en una motocicleta negra con torretas de aire a presión instaladas. Las utilizaba para ayudar un poco a los equipos de rescate que pedían su ayuda al verlo cerca. A veces se hacia la gorda con algunos que no parecían necesitar tanta ayuda y es que tenía que apresurarse. Ya las fuerzas de los Estados pertenecientes al Concejo de Seguridad de la ONU estaban a punto de intervenir en el Vaticano, específicamente con el apoyo de los OMACs, un error que Batman cometió, uno inmenso que expiaría por toda su vida.

Se detuvo ante una inmensa torre con forma de T, la reconocia con faiclidad, fue construida por Industrias Wayne hacía ya casi 10 años. Fue una misión en conjunto entre los ingenieros y arquitectos de Wayne Inc y la Liga de la Justicia, en donde los metahumanos más jóvenes so someterían a entrenamiento para controlar sus poderes y a su vez, se desarrollarían como personas por si mismos; así nacieron los Titanes, los cuales terminarían formando a gente extremadamente competente y de los cuales se formaría un segundo grupo de Titanes en la costa Este de los Estados Unidos. Para acostumbrar a los miembros de dichos grupos a la línea jerárquica de la Liga de la Justicia, se formaría un tercer grupo al cual se podría aplicar para ser futuros candidatos de la Liga, dicho grupo seria llamado "Justicia Joven"; donde actualmente se encuentran Tim Drake, Miss Martian, SUperboy y Aqualad (El cual dejo a los Titanes para graduarse en este lugar) y son liderados por Tornado Rojo, Canario Negro, Flecha Verde y el Shazam.

De los Titanes surgieron individuos como Cyborg el cual trabajo por un tiempo con el gobierno estadounidense antes de unirse a la Liga; Starfire que es reina de su planeta; Raven, la cual actualmente es un miembro de respaldo de la Liga; Chico Bestia que es conocido como Garfield Logan, el cual tras dejar los Titanes se unió a la Doom Patrol y realizó varias misiones con ellos antes de regresar a los Titanes, pero esta vez como asesor y entrenador (claro, realmente no ha abandonado del todo a la Doom Patrol). Dick Grayson, mejor conocido como Nightwing y anteriormente como Robin, fue su líder por un tiempo antes de regresar a Gotica.

Batman detuvó su vehiculo y observó el fuego rodeando la torre. Llegó a distinguir la figura de Cyborg y le llamó con la mano.

 _ **\- Oh, es Batman**_

 _ **\- ¿Dijiste Batman?- le respondio Garfield mientras levantaba una columna transformado en un brontosaurio.**_

 _ **\- Si, iré a ver que quiere. ¿Vienes Raven?**_

 _ **\- Dame un minuto- respondió ella mientras dejaba caer un poco de agua sobre un fuego.**_

 _ **\- Hey, ustedes van. Yo voy- dijo Garfield regresando a su forma humana.**_

 _ **\- Puede que eso moleste a Bats. El tipo es un poco amargado y diga algo como "Asunto de la Liga. Solo miembros"- dijo Cyborg encogiéndose de brazos.**_

 _ **\- Disculpa. Pero ese sujeto atacó nuestra ciudad. En lo que a mí respecta, es problema de los Titanes- le respondió Garfield con sus brazos cruzados.**_

 _ **\- Estoy de acuerdo con Bestia- dijo Raven.**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto que estás de acuerdo- Cyborg odiaba lidiar con parejas súper heroicas, tienen la tendencia a apoyarse mutuamente de una forma muy necia.**_

Los tres caminaron hacia Batman, el cual se quitó su casco negro y estiro un poco sus brazos mientras los veía llegar.

 _ **\- Lo siento, asuntos de la Liga. Solo…**_

 _ **\- … Wow. Es exactamente como dijiste Cy**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo dijiste Cy?- Batman arqueo una ceja y le dedicó una mirada a Cyborg.**_

 _ **\- Oh vamos. Sabes que te respeto, pero a veces te pasas de enojón**_

 _ **\- Suenas como Superman- Batman meneo su cabeza un poco y después suspiro antes de retomar la palabra- Necesitó su ayuda**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Raven cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada enfadada a Garfield, el cual se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.**_

 _ **\- Es bueno que el tema de la conversación se haya dirigido a Superman. Porque él es el problema. Ha desaparecido**_

 _ **\- Ahora que lo menciona. No he visto ni escuchado de Superman en lo que va de todo este asunto de la invasión. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tan si quiera es una invasión? Lo hemos manejado en cuestión de horas. No se siente como si trataran de conquistarnos, como el Alcance o los Parademonios de Darkseid- indicó Cyborg llevándose su mano a su barbilla.**_

 _ **\- Eso es cierto. Es más como si pensaran que pueden derrotarnos a todos en el planeta por sí mismos, como si no tuvieran ningún otro plan más que pelear. Me recuerda un poco a los comics japoneses que Raven lee a veces**_

 _ **\- ¡Garfield!- dijo Raven algo sonrojada.**_

 _ **\- Jeje**_

 _ **\- Hey, el manga no es tan malo**_

Todos miraron al cielo y encontraron a una mujer alta de 1.87 que bajaba del cielo con Nightwing en sus brazos.

 _ **\- Hola Star- dijo Cyborg sonriéndole.**_

 _ **\- Hola chicos, tiempo sin verlos- dijo Starfire mientras depositaba con delicadeza a Nightwing.**_

 _ **\- Oh, vaya. Star es hipersónica y aun así nos ganaste. Eres un viejo testarudo, Bats- dijo Grayson mientras le cerraba un ojo a Batman.**_

 _ **\- En realidad contigo no puedo ir muy rápido, Dick. Ir a máxima velocidad podría herirte**_

 _ **\- Hay veces que siento que nunca aprendiste del todo bien la cultura humana, querida Star**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_

 _ **\- Muy bien. Es bastante obvio que no puedo mantener esto fuera de los Titanes. Sé que están ocupados con la reparación de Ciudad Jump y la Torre Titan, por eso no quería involucrarlos. Pero viendo las cosas bien, necesitare de toda su ayuda- Batman parecía algo molesto de tener que decir esto, odiaba aceptar que necesitaba ayuda de alguien.**_

 _ **\- ¿Pasa algo, viejo?- dijo Nightwing mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, adoraba ver a Bruce retorcerse.**_

 _ **\- Los otros miembros de la Liga están ocupados y la Tierra no emplea transportes de viaje espacial. Necesito ir a un lugar fuera del Sistema Solar; posiblemente fuera de esta Galaxia; y ya que la Atalaya de la Liga ha sido destruida y con ella las naves de la misma. El único grupo en todo el mundo que posee naves capaces de viaje intergaláctico son ustedes**_

 _ **\- Vamos, Bats. Contigo siempre hay más de una intención- Nightwing se acercó y estuvo frente a frente con Batman.**_

 _ **\- Cierto. Hay otro motivo por el que los necesito. Starfire tiene el ejército entero de su planeta a su disposición, Cyborg posee tecnología de Nuevo Génesis integrada en su cuerpo, Chico Bestia…**_

 _ **\- … nunca voy a deshacerme de ese nombre…- dijo Garfield llevándose su mano a su rostro.**_

 _ **\- … posee la capacidad unirse con el Rojo directamente, su lado "Bestial" es lo que sucede cuando el Rojo toma posesión de él. Y Raven puede que no te guste, pero tu lado demoniaco te pone en contacto directamente con Los Señores del Infierno. Creo que estamos tratando con uno de ellos llamado Demigra**_

 _ **\- No lo creo. Trigon jamás habló de alguien con ese nombre y él habla de todos los Señores del Infierno menos de… ya sabes… Lucifer Morningstar. Le daba miedo hablar de ese ultimo**_

 _ **\- Mmm. Sé que Demigra es de otro universo, pero si ni siquiera Trigon lo reconoce, puede que eso implique que pertenezca a otro Multiverso diferente al nuestro. Me habría gustado que Highfather mencionara eso**_

 _ **\- No estoy segura que pueda movilizar la Flota de Tamaran tan rápido. Somos una cultura guerrera pero eso no indica que su reina pueda hacer lo que le plazca- Starfire se cruzó de brazos.**_

 _ **\- Trata de convencerlos, puede que los necesitemos. En lo que respecta a la búsqueda, la última persona en hablarle fue Lois Lane en Metrópolis. Mismo lugar donde el ataque dio inicio. Ella ha de saber a donde fue y si eso no es suficiente, aun tendremos que entrar en la Fortaleza de la Soledad en el Polo Norte. Estoy seguro que ella tendrá acceso al lugar**_

 _ **\- ¿Tú no tienes acceso a la Fortaleza, Batman?- preguntó Cyborg asombrado de que hubiese un lugar donde Bats no pudiese entrar.**_

 _ **\- No y no lo he pedido. Respeto la privacidad de Superman. Ahora, ¿pueden dejar la ciudad? ¿Hay alguien que esté dispuesto a ayudar a las personas de Ciudad Jump?**_

 _ **\- Descuida, tenemos muchos miembros desde el asuntito con Cerebro y la Hermandad del Mal- respondió Cyborg con una pequeña sonrisa.**_

 _ **\- Dios, ese nombre nunca dejara de ser estúpido- dijo Garfield sonriendo y recordando los viejos tiempos.**_

* * *

Los OMACs flotaban alrededor de la Cúpula de San Pedro, eran robots grises con un solo ojo amarillo que escaneaba todo a su alrededor, tenían la IA del Brother Eye, un satélite espía inventando por Batman para espiar a todo el planeta. Claro está, Batman solo es humano, su deseo de mantener al mundo en paz trajo a un montón de carceleros flotantes que mantendrían a toda la humanidad en una cueva, cómoda y segura.

Alrededor de los OMACs se encontraban varios mechs pilotados por una serie de militares de CADMUS, la mayoría eran bípedos con cañones de anti materia y ondas de energía, otros poseían armamento de balas de agujero negro. Eran al menos 60 mechs acompañando a un puñado de 10 OMACs y el resto eran tanques y helicópteros de batalla con tecnología CADMUS para combatir metahumanos y un puñado de soldados con armamento especializado.

Steve Trevor observaba el escenario con un rifle francotirador en sus manos desde la cómoda cabina de un helicóptero Apache. Su cabello rubio se erizaba de ver esa cosa y sus ojos verdes parecían lagrimear un poco, su presencia era aterradora, como si toda su vida se basara en el odio.

 _ **\- Trevor, da la orden de avanzar**_

Trevor bajó el arma y observó a Amanda Waller acercarse con un visor y una ametralladora Gatling.

 _ **\- Claro**_

Trevor dudó por unos instantes, como dándole tiempo a su novia de llegar. Lo cierto es que si bien pueden detener esa criatura con el armamento que tienen ahora, las bajas serian enormes y existe la posibilidad de que no puedan emplear los protocoles de control en caso de enfrentarse a un destructor de planetas a tiempo. Steve suspiró, tomo el radio y dio la orden para que avanzaran.

Una columna fue lanzada contra uno de los helicópteros, una esfera de Ki se disparó contra un tanque y de las ruinas de la Ciudad del Vaticano, Hatchiyack se lanzó contra un OMAC sujetándolo de lo que podría ser el rostro.

 _ **\- ¡Maldita sea!- Trevor levantó su rifle y le disparo al brazo, cortándolo con un tiro de una bala de agujero negro.**_

Waller levantó su arma y comenzó a disparar, mas Hatchiyack evadió las balas y se arrojó contra el helicóptero, lo sujetó con ambas manos, le dio un par de giros y lo arrojó al suelo. Trevor cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó.

 _ **\- Hola, bebe**_

Steve sonrió un poco y abrió sus ojos, era la dulce voz de Diana Prince.

 _ **\- Ya era hora que llegaras**_

 _ **\- Lo siento, tuve problemas con alguien**_

 _ **\- Sí, eso escuche**_

Diana estaba sujetando el helicóptero con sus dos manos mientras el resto de la Liga cercaba el lugar. El Marciano golpeo a Hatchiyack lanzándolo hacia el suelo, en cuanto el monstruo purpura trató de ponerse de pie, recibió un impacto en el pecho por lo que parecía ser un imenso guante de box.

 _ **\- ¿En serio, Linterna? ¿Otro guante de boxeo?- preguntó Diana mientras depositaba el helicóptero en el suelo.**_

 _ **\- No maltrates a los clásicos**_

Hatchiyack aprovechó la distracción para golpear a Hal justo en el rostro que lo elevo por encima de la nubes y hacia el exterior del planeta, para después arrojar una onda expansiva de odio que tomaba la forma de energía verde por todo el lugar. El Marciano fue capaz de contenr el ataque empleando su poder psíquico para frenar la onda de energía, mas dicho poder no parecía tratarse de Ki, si no de odio puro y estaba haciéndole daño a su mente.

 _ **\- ¿Pueden manejarlo?-Trevor bajó del helicóptero algo mareado pero capaz de mantenerse en pie.**_

 _ **\- Eso creo, ya hemos enfrentado sujetos más peligrosos antes**_

 _ **\- No hace falta que ustedes, bola de vigilantes, tomen todo esto**_

Waller caminó hacia la Mujer Maravilla con un paso firme.

 _ **\- Este no es el momento para hablar de política, Amanda- dijo Diana sin inmutarse.**_

 _ **\- No, no lo es. Pero no dejare que siguán arruinando el lugar. Teníamos un plan para contenerlo y era efectivo**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué evita que él plan falle?**_

 _ **\- ¿Tan poca Fe tienes en la humanidad, Amazona?**_

 _ **\- El Mundo del Hombre siempre habla de contingencias, pero la última vez que vi una realizarse, casi termina con el mundo. Pregúntale a Batman al respecto, hermana**_

 _ **\- No soy tu hermana, Amazona. Y no te atrevas a interferir donde nadie te ha llamado**_

 _ **\- Por favor, voy a pedirles amablemente que se calmen y se dejen de matonismo. Esa cosa esta dándole problemas al Marciano y el Linterna aun no regresa de su viajecito al espacio. Así que déjense de tonterías y junten cabezas para resolver este asunto. ¡Ahora!**_

Diana y Amanda miraron a Trevor por un par de segundos, las dos se veían enfadadas y no parecían muy contentas de recibir órdenes de él. Diana porque el tipo era su novio no su jefe y Waller porque veía a al sujeto como un subordinado.

 _ **\- No puedes…**_

 _ **\- … ¡Dije que ahora mismo van a resolver este asunto o dormirás en el sofá, Diana!- dijo Steve mientras se llevaba una mano a la cintura y apuntaba con su dedo índice derecho al rostro de Diana y le hablaba de una forma que le recordaba a su madre.**_

 _ **\- ¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN! Ssshissh, odio cuando te pones así**_

 _ **\- En cuanto a usted, señorita Waller. ¿Debo recordarle que estoy aquí en nombre de la Casa Blanca? No soy uno de sus empleados de CADMUS y más le vale recordarlo**_

 _ **\- Oh, si. Ten por seguro que lo recordare, Trevor**_

La Onda de Odio se detuvo y el Marciano calló al suelo debilitado.

 _ **\- Diana, el enemigo está usando un tipo de energía natural similar a la que vi en el demonio que atacó la Atalaya. Se llama Ki**_

 _ **\- ¿Si es natural por que estas siendo dañado por ella?**_

 **\- En cierta forma emplea un poder empático basado en odio. Las emociones fuertes pueden afectar mi mente al igual que otras cosas, además de que aún no estoy del todo recuperado tras mi batalla contra Janemba**

 **\- Ya veo. ¿Al menos fuiste capaz de escanear su mente?**

 _ **\- Si, al parecer su ataque más poderoso requiere de quince minutos para recargarse, tiempo suficiente como para que lo derroten, pero aun estarían arriesgándose a luchar físicamente contra él**_

 _ **\- ¿Puedes darle pelea Diana?- Trevor levantó su rifle nuevamente.**_

 _ **\- No en esta forma. Necesitaría entrar en el modo Deidad de la Guerra y eso es peligroso, cuando lo hago, el conflicto llega a mí. Podría inducir una sed de sangre en cada soldado en este lugar y que comienzen a pelear entre si. Solo empleo mis poderes como diosa cuando se que no hay nadie cerca**_

 _ **\- Vaya ayuda nos estas dando, "hermana"**_

Waller observó a uno de los OMACs y ordenó que se arrojaran sobre Hatchiyack.

 _ **\- La balas de agujero negro podrían matarlo, pero ya vimos que puede moverse mas rápido que una de ellas. Si queremos vencer a esa cosa necesitamos mantenerlo en un solo lugar**_

Uno de los OMACs golpeo a Hatchiyack directo en el rostro con suficiente fuerza para hacerle escupir sangre, pero el arma de los Tsufuros respondió sujetando el brazo de dicho robot y golpeándolo multiples veces hasta dejarlo hecho chatarra. De inmediato el resto se arrojó sobre él y comenzaron a luchar todos contra el extraterrestre.

 _ **\- Mmm. Los OMACs son como Brother Eye, han de ser capaces de analizar el patrón de combate con mayor facilidad que yo. A lo que puedo observar su estilo de combate es parecido a las artes marciales orientales y puedo diferenciar Wu Shu y un poco de Karate en esos movimientos. Lo cual implica que no sabe mucho de lucha**_

Waller escucho a Diana por unos minutos y dio la orden de inmovilizar al enemigo empleando técnicas de combate de lucha occidentales y jujitsu. Los OMACs obedecieron y se dedicaron a sujetar a Hatchiyack, mas este extermino a varios con esferas de energía.

 _ **\- Maldicion, Mechs que estén a menos de setenta metros, liberen las ondas sonoras y permitan a los OMACs realizar su trabajo**_

Los mechs se movilizaron y liberaron onda de sonido ultrasónico que impactaron a Hatchiyack. Este se llevó sus manos a sus oídos y comenzó a gritar, dándole tiempo a los OMACs de descifrar sus puntos débiles y sujetarlo contra el suelo.

 _ **\- ¡Acribillen a esa cosa!**_

La orden de Waller no se hizo esperar y cada soldado con armamento de agujero negro le disparo con sus rifles automáticos, ametralladoras y gatlings. Cada bala separando los enlaces moleculares del cuerpo de Hatchiyack, haciéndolo sangre y perforando su cuerpo.

 _ **\- Eso es, continúen hasta que deje de respirar**_

 _ **\- Malditos, ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES!**_

Hatchiyack se separó de su cuerpo y uno de sus clones atacó a los OMACs, liberándolo de estos más el mismo clon fue abatido a tiros antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Con una mano disparó una ráfaga de Ki hacia quienes le disparaban y mato a suficientes como para hacerlos huir y dispersar al resto. Levantó sus brazos y comenzó a cargar su energía de odio verde.

 _ **\- ¡Aquí viene el verde nuevamente!- dijo Trevor ocultándose detrás de unos escombros.**_

 _ **\- ¡SI, AQUÍ VIENE EL VERDE!**_

Hal Jordan bajaba del cielo cubierto por fuego y formando con su anillo un ancla del tamaño de un camión en caída libre. En cuanto Hatchiyack levantó su mirada, fue impactado por el Linterna y esto causó un estremecimiento por toda la ciudad de Roma. Del cráter surgió una mano gigante que sujetó al Linterna y lo arrojó contra un helicóptero derribado.

 ** _\- Se ha transformado en un gigante. Ahora es un blanco fácil_**

Waller dio la orden de disparar nuevamente, pero una ráfaga de poder salió disparado y causó la destrucción de la Plaza de San Pedro. Causando que más de la mitad de las unidades de asalto de CADMUS quedaran inerte. Segundos después Hatchiyack regreso a su tamaño normal, pero cambio a una forma diferente, una en la que sus hombros se hicieron más amplios y su cabeza se curvaba un poco.

 _ **\- ¿Por qué abandonó su forma gigantesca?- preguntó Steve Trevor sin soltar su arma.**_

 _ **\- Esta criatura no es tonta, sabe que a pesar de haber sido capaz de dispersar al enemigo, aún hay alguien con un arma capaz de matarle- Diana observó a Steve y le sonrió- Ese eres tú, Steve**_

 _ **\- Solo me quedan cinco tiros. ¿Bastara para matarlo?**_

 _ **\- Si cambio su apariencia, es porque esa forma que tiene ahora es más poderosa. Sus heridas en su cuerpo anterior eran indicaciones de que en efecto las balas de agujero negro estaban matándolo. Los agentes de Amanda y de CADMUS habrían abatido a este enemigo de no ser por su versatilidad de habilidades**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo, cuento con la Liga para frenarlo momentáneamente. Con los cinco tiros habrá de bastar**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto que bastara, amor- dijo Diana con una sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrados.**_

 _ **\- Dios, eres tan sexy cuando quieres romperle el cuello a alguien**_

 _ **\- Lo se**_

Diana le sonrio un poco antes de arrojarse al combate. Hal creó un escudo con su anillo y este se rompió al instante que Hatchiyack le golpe con fuerza, mas sus manos fueron detenida de impactarle nuevamente cuando el Marciano le detuvo el brazo y lo arrojo contra el suelo.

 _ **\- ¿Todo bien, J'onn?- pregunto Hal.**_

 _ **\- Estoy un poco herido pero aun puedo ayudar**_

 _ **\- No dejes que el esfuerzo te agoté. Te necesitamos para frenar esa rara energía de odio verde**_

 _ **\- Si su poder es en parte empatico. ¿No afecta este tus constructos, Hal?**_

 _ **\- Tranquilo, solo lo haría si afectara mi psicología**_

Hatchiyack se lavantó y disparó una ráfaga de Ki contra ambos. Diana se interpuso entre ambos con su escudo y soportó todo el despliege de poder de dicha ráfaga.

 _ **\- Caballeros, tenemos una estrategia de combate que implementar**_

 _ **\- Explícala, Mujer Maravilla- Hal formo una burbuja alrededor de Hatchiyack para mantenerlo encerrado mientras el plan era explicado.**_

 _ **\- Hay que sujetarlo. Creo que entre mi laso y tu anillo podemos conseguirlo**_

 _ **\- Y J'onn se hará cargo de esa ráfaga de energía. Muy bien, vamos allá**_

Un puñetazo y la burbuja que rodeaba a Hatchiyack se rompió y se lanzó contra los tres, de una patada le quitó su escudo a Diana y después sujeto a J'onn de la cabeza. Hal formó unas pinzas enormes y aplasto la muñeca del tsufuro. J'onn tomó nota y golpeo a Hatchiyack en el estómago, haciéndolo doblar su cabeza hacia adelante y llevar su brazo hacia su estómago. J'onn aprovecho para goplearlo en la quijada y mandarlo hacia las nubes, donde Hal le esperaba con un martillo gigante que golpeo su cabeza.

El golpeo hizo que cayera justo sobre el cráter que fue la Plaza de San Pedro. Una vez ahí, Diana tomó su espada mágica y atravesó el pecho del enemigo, clavándolo contra el suelo.

 _ **\- ¡Linter…!**_

Hatchiyack se soltó del agarre del arma y golpeo el rostro de Diana. Ella se limpió la sangre que bajaba de su labio y sonrió al verla en su mano.

 _ **\- ¡Muy bien, grandote! ¡Vamos a pelear!**_

El intercambio de golpes se dio entre polvo y escombros, cada uno sonaba como el caer de un relámpago.

 _ **\- Maldita sea. A menos Diana entre su modo Diosa no hay forma de que gane esto**_

Steve observó a su alrededor, aun habían soldados cerca. Entrar en ese modo implicaría que los humanos cercanos lucharían entre ellos y eso solo complicaría las cosas.

Un golpe de Hatchiyack y Diana cayó al suelo. Tenía su rostro lleno de moretones.

 _ **\- Vamos, aun puedo darte pelea**_

 _ **\- No, no puedes**_

Hatchiyack levantó sus mano y cargo la energía verde pero al dispararla, algo detuvo su avance.

 _ **\- ¡Vamos, ya derríbenlo!- J'onn estaba deteniendo el ataque.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ya escuchaste al jefe!**_

Hal bajo del cielo y formo cadenas alrededor de Hatchiyack. Diana usó su laso para darle refuerzos a las cadenas de Hal.

 _ **\- Muy bien, ahora es mi turno**_

Steve levantó su francotirador y disparó la primera bala de agujero negro en el pecho, donde estaba el corazón y una fuente de poder que habia sido implantada ahi por su creador. El casquillo salio volando del rifle y cargo la segunda, disparándole en la garganta. Cargó la tercera y apuntó a ingle, destrozando su objetivo. Las últimas dos dieron justo en el cráneo, perforando su cerebro y su quijada. Cada bala formó un agujero negro microscópico en sus lugares impactados y causó la muerte de Hatchiyack.

 **\- ¿Listo?- preguntó Hal.**

 **\- Si, por ahora está listo**

 _ **\- Vaya desperdicio de vida. Su maestro ya había conseguido lo que estaba buscando- dijo J'onn.**_

 _ **\- ¡Diana!**_

Trevor caminó hacia Diana, se quitó su armadura balística, dejo caer su micrófono y abrazó a su novia mientras se besaban en medio del campo de batalla.

 _ **\- Hay veces que envidio a Trevor- dijo Hal sonriendo.**_

Era una imagen entretenida. Trevor no era un hombre pequeño, media un meto con ochenta y cinco centímetros pero comparado con la Mujer Maravilla, que media un metro con noventa y cinco centímetros, se veía extraño.

Hal dejo de mirarle y se llevó su mano derecha a su oído.

 _ **\- De acuerdo. Tengo que irme, estoy recibiendo un comunicado de los Linternas en OA. Hay una especie de Crisis o algo así**_

 _ **\- Muy bien, mantente comunicado en caso de que necesites ayuda**_

 _ **\- Claro. Hasta pronto, J'onn**_

El Marciano suspiró mientras observaba a Hal alejarse, despues se sentó en el suelo y tomó un pequeño descanso.

"J'onn"

 _ **\- ¿Eh?**_

"Menos mal que puedes escucharme"

 _ **\- Si, aquí estoy. ¿Necesitas algo Flash?**_

"J'onn. Estos monstruos tenían una función más que solo recolectar fragmentos de poder de antiguos universos reiniciados."

 _ **\- ¿De qué hablas?**_

"Tenían la función de mantenernos separados. Demigra quería distraernos"

 _ **\- ¿Para qué?**_

"Quería entrar en la dimensión de los espejos de Mirror Master. Te daré más información después, no creo que este lugar sea seguro"

 _ **\- Barry, estamos en nuestras mentes. No hay forma de que…**_

"Precisamente"


	9. La Balada de Barry Allen

Etta Candy observaba, desde un monitor, a varios grupos de rescatistas y soldados de apoyo entregar alimentos y medicinas en las zonas afectadas por las batallas entre la Liga y los Invasores. Cada uno estaba desplegado por el globo y traían en sus uniformes las palabras "ARGUS" cosidas con hilo rojo.

ARGUS era una organización hermana de la Liga de la Justicia que funcionaba como soporte, reconocimiento y limpia. Etta Candy, una mujer obesa de un metro cincuenta, rubia y de piel blanca y ojos azules además de tener los labios pintados de rojo más vivo que se haya visto y uñas pintadas de rosa y con la letra "E" en dorado. Etta era la líder de la organización y una de las amigas más cercanas de la Mujer Maravilla fuera de Themyscira.

Etta sonrío y apagó el monitor caminó por su oficina hasta llegar a una ventana, observó la imagen del Amazonas frente a ella. ARGUS tenía oficinas por todo el mundo, Etta especialmente disfrutaba de esta, si bien no podía ver el rio desde donde estaba, el bosque se veia como un mar de jade… cierto, uno que a veces talaban, pero ARGUS no le dice al gobierno brasileño como manejarse a sí mismo.

Un pequeño golpeteo distrajo a Etta y fue cuando vio a Diana flotando justo al borde de la ventana.

 _ **\- ¿Me dejas entrar?**_

 _ **\- Sí, claro**_

Etta abrió la venta con un botón y Diana entró en la oficina, casi de inmediato la ventana de cristal fue reemplazada con una cortina de acero. Diana miro hacia atrás para observar dicha cortina.

 _ **\- ¿No es un poco excesivo?**_

 _ **\- Cuando trabajas para ARGUS tienes que ser excesivo. No a todo el mundo le agrada la idea de cooperar con "metahumanos". Sobre todo a CADMUS**_

 _ **\- Hablando de CADMUS. ¿Viste su operación en…?**_

 _ **\- … Si, lo vi. Waller no me agrada pero hay que aceptar que lo que salvó a esa cosa fue su versatilidad de ataques. De no ser por eso, habría muerto a balazos ante de que ustedes interfirieran. Pero no estás aquí para charlar sobre eso, ¿o si?**_

 _ **\- Estas en lo correcto, no estoy por eso- Diana rasco un poco su mejilla, tenía el rostro vendado y una de las "curitas" picaba un poco.**_

 _ **\- ¿A qué has venido, hermana?**_

 _ **\- Necesitó ir Namibia. Tengo que hablar con alguien que solo puede ser encontrada ahí**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién?**_

 _ **\- Nadie de quien debas de preocuparte. ¿Me ayudaras?**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto. Pero tendrás que darme tiempo para ordenar unos cuantos aviones**_

 _ **\- No hace falta. Steve ya está piloteando el Jet afuera**_

 _ **\- ¿Hablas del Jet Invisible?**_

 _ **\- Yo no le puse ese nombre, pero se ha ganado mi cariño. Si, el Jet Invisible- dijo Diana sonriendo un poco y levantando su mano derecha para apuntar a un avión de gran tamaño que al desactivar su camuflaje, se revelaba lentamente.**_

Steve Trevor le sonrío desde la cabina de mando y le saludo agitando la mano de derecha a izquierda.

 _ **\- Steve Trevor. El mejor agente terrestre de ARGUS. Hace mucho que no le veo**_

* * *

El Diario el Planeta había estado realizando investigaciones relacionadas con las actividades internacionales de CADMUS en Italia. Además de que estaban enviando reporteros donde habían sido sucedidos los ataques. Todos ellos menos una.

 _ **\- Vamos, Perry. ¡Soy tu mejor reportera! ¡Déjame ir a cubrir el evento en Metrópolis!**_

 _ **\- No hasta que tenga noticias de Kent. Sabes mejor que nadie que fue a cubrir ese incidente y no ha aparecido. No voy a arriesgar a mi mejor reportera solo porque quiere salir en busca de su esposo. No quiero que te involucres en la búsqueda, solo estorbarias a los profesionales**_

Perry White era un hombre mayor de unos 60 años, usaba una camisa azul con un chaleco negro y pantalones largos negros, su cabeza solo tenía cabello a los lados y eran canas con un poco de sus viejos pelos negros.

 _ **\- ¡Clark está ahí afuera, cierto! ¡Pero eso no es el motivo principal! ¡Sabes que soy una profesional!**_

 _ **\- No, y esa es mi decisión final. De cualquier manera, deberías estar en casa. Se supone que tienes retiro por maternidad**_

 _ **\- Es solo un mes, ni siquiera sabemos el género del bebe**_

 _ **\- Pero eso no ha detenido a Clark de llamar a ese niño Christopher. No, de ninguna manera vas a ningún lado, Lois. Si quieres saber que está pasando, espera a que las autoridades terminen la búsqueda de sobrevivientes en la ciudad**_

Perry no iba a escuchar ni una palabra más de las quejas de Lois, caminó hacia su oficina, tomó una página que estaría en la primera plana mañana que decía: "Tierra Invadida por enemigo desconocido".

Lois se cruzó de brazos, sabía perfectamente que su esposo no estaba ahí, pero quedarse en su departamento haciendo nada le estaba matando. Como periodista al menos podría investigar en que estaba metido LexCorp, después de todo, ahí fue el inicio del ataque antes de que la Liga y CADMUS intervinieran. Ni siquiera sus contactos en ARGUS estaban al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo y no tenían información con respecto a Superman.

 _ **\- Maldita sea, Clark. ¿Dónde estás?**_

 _ **\- Ejem. Señorita Lane**_

Lois le dedicó una mirada a un muchacho de pecas y pelirrojo con una camisa amarilla, un moño rojo y pantalones verdes. Venia acompañado de alguien que hizo frenar a todos los trabajadores del Diario El Planeta, era Batman.

 _ **\- Necesitó que venga con…**_

 _ **\- … Ahora no. Estoy ocupada. Y es "Señora Kent" para ti**_

La gente suspiró asombrada que alguien le dijera "No" a Batman. El mismo Bats se vio sorprendido, pero nuevamente, Lane era famosa por ser una mujer de armas tomar.

 _ **\- Por favor, Lois. Sabes que no vendría si no fuera por él**_

 _ **\- …- Lois le dedicó una mirada furtiva antes de responderle- ¿En dónde está?**_

 _ **\- Creo que fuera de la Galaxia. Pero no sé en donde exactamente. Tengo al equipo idóneo para rastrearlo, además de que me pondré en contacto con los Linternas una vez fuera de la Vía Láctea**_

 _ **\- ¡Hmp! ¡Solo quieres que te diga para que te vayas de aquí y me dejes sola!**_

 _ **\- Le prometí que cuidaría de ti y de todo el personal del Diario el Planeta…**_

 _ **\- … ¡No! ¡Tu vas a llevarme a donde él se encuentra o tendrás que buscar una forma de entrar en la Fortaleza por tu propia cuenta y créeme cuando te digo que Kara y Kon no actuaran sin mi aprobación!**_

Batman maldijo la necedad de esta mujer en voz baja. Al menos entendía porque Clark la amaba, era una mujer dura inclusive para el hombre más poderoso de la Tierra y ese tipo de cosas agradaban al Kryptoniano.

 _ **\- Muy bien, muy bien. Te llevaremos**_

 _ **\- Bien. Llamaré a Karen, a Kara y a Kon. Los tres tienen idea de cómo emplear tecnología Kryptoniana**_

 _ **\- ¿Induces que yo no sé usarla?**_

 _ **\- Induzco que respetas a Superman y que no entrarías en su recinto. Ya sabes, donde están los últimos vestigios de Krypton, sin su expresó permiso**_

 _ **\- Ja, bueno, tienes razón**_

Lois tomó su abrigo y le pidió a Jimmy Olsen que se hiciera cargo de reportar y fotografiar las escenas del cataclismo que golpeo LexCorp mientras ella estaba afuera. Jimmy se encogió de brazos y aceptó tácitamente.

 _ **\- Muy bien, vamos a la Fortaleza de la Soledad**_

* * *

Diana bajó de su jet junto con Etta y su hombre, Steve Trevor. El punto donde se encontraban se trataba de Namibia en un aeropuerto de ARGUS escondido en la malesa de la jungla. Las instalaciones estaban cubiertas por cierta tecnológica desarrollada por Industrias Kord y Wayne; más que nada para evitar espionaje de satélites de LexCorp, CADMUS y los diferentes gobiernos del mundo.

El planeta Tierra del universo DC era gobernado por súper poderes que muchas veces eran entidades privadas y no naciones. LexCorp, el Imperio de tecnología de Lex Luthor era solo uno de ellos; junto a la gigante empresa se encontraban las organizaciones CADMUS, un ejército privado que fue creado con la intención de enfrentar Meta humanos renegados y que muchas veces ha sido enemiga de la Liga de la Justicia, se separó del gobierno Estadounidense al ganar más poder que este; ARGUS una organización que brinda apoyo militar y técnico a la Liga de la Justicia, luchan contra Meta humanos renegados y ofrecen posibilidades de reclutamiento dentro de los Titanes (los cuales podrían considerarse academias de superhéroes), son el principal rival de CADMUS.

En estas instalaciones en el continente africano, ARGUS se dedica a observar uno de los puntos más mágicos que se pueden localizar en el planeta Tierra: La Guarida de Cheetah.

 _ **\- ¿Ha habido algún reporte de ella?- preguntó Diana.**_

 _ **\- No, pero si sobre la zona**_

 _ **\- Y que lo digas**_

Steve se adelantó a un enorme domo de color cromo que tenía múltiples parabólicas a su alrededor. Trevor abrió las puertas y dejó pasar a Diana, la cual solo le dio un pequeño guiño, suficiente para hacer sonreír a Steve.

 _ **\- ¿Qué clases de cosas están pasando en la zona, Etta?- dijo Diana mientras sonreía un poco y quitaba su cabello de su rostro.**_

 _ **\- Avistamientos de espíritus, la tribu del Leopardo está saliendo de su áreas de conservación, los ejércitos africanos no pueden hacerles frente sin nuestra ayuda- Etta se detuvo frente a una máquina expendedora y compro un chocolate.**_

 _ **\- He ido a suficientes batallas contra esos sujetos como para saber que están huyendo de algo. Los espíritus también son visibles en el campo de batalla, parecen huir del centro de poder del Espíritu del Leopardo- indico Steve con sus brazos cruzados.**_

 _ **\- ¿Le temes a la tribu o a los espíritus?- preguntó Diana.**_

 _ **\- La Tribu puede estar conformada por humanoides mitad leopardo mitad humanos, pero esos mueren a tiros al igual que cualquier otro ser vivo. Los espíritus me aterran, las balas pasan por sus cuerpos como si estuviesen hechos de niebla, pero ellos pueden masacrarnos perfectamente bien**_

 _ **\- Mmm, Superman me mencionó que en una ocasión tuvo que enfrentarse a un ejército de fantasmas invocados por una mujer que podía levantar almas en pena. Me indicó que la única manera de frenarlos, era derrotando a la invocadora. ¿Cheetah estará acaso levantando a los muertos y enviando a sus hombres para conquistar las naciones africanas?**_

 _ **\- No es improbable, aun que nuestros reportes no han indicado tal cosa- Etta se detuvo frente a una puerta.**_

 _ **\- Mmm. Debo preguntar, ¿Cuál es el propósito del viaje, Diana?**_

Trevor se cruzó de brazos aún más, como si intentara abrazarse a sí mismo.

 _ **\- Cheetah es el Avatar del Espíritu del Leopardo. Esta directamente conectada con el Rojo y lo Supernatural. Puede que ella pueda decirme que exactamente planea alcanzar Demigra con el poder que esta recolectando y también la ubicación de Shazam. Hay muy pocos portales espirituales en el mundo que conduzcan directamente hacia la Roca de la Eternidad**_

 _ **\- ¿Roca de la Eternidad?-Trevor arqueo una ceja.**_

 _ **\- Un punto donde toda la magia del planeta Tierra cruza hacia los diferentes mundos, universos y dimensiones. Es el sitio más mágico del Universo. Tiene forma de rombo, la parte superior está conectada con el Cielo y la parte inferior con el Infierno**_

 _ **\- Odio cuando hablan de magia, como lo odio- Steve terminó su oración haciendo una mueca agria y apartando su mirada, estaba a segundos de ponerse verde.**_

Etta suspiró y abrió la puerta, del otro lado había centenares de monitores, computadores y gente monitoreando actividad paranormal en toda África. Caminaron hasta llegar una mesa de gran tamaño y de dicha mesa fue liberada una imagen tridimensional del mapa de Namibia. Un punto rojo de gran tamaño en el costado Este del mapa indicaba el avance de la tribu del leopardo.

 _ **\- Mmm, son muchos. ¿Puedes abrirte camino?**_

 _ **\- Podria, pero no es buena idea. Soy la Diosa de la Guerra. Empeoraría las cosas y no hay forma que ese ejército no se dirija a donde yo vaya. Es por eso que vine a ustedes, podría utilizar mi modo Diosa y moverme a una fracción de la velocidad de la luz para evitar que esta gente me toque, pero de hacerlo, todo el continente estallaría en guerra**_

 _ **\- En tal caso, deja esta victoria en manos de ARGUS. Nosotros frenaremos el avance de esta gente- Trevor levantó su dedo y apuntó hacia la mancha rojo.**_

 _ **\- Mientras que tú tomas un camino alterno. A su vez, yo misma evitaré el avance de ejércitos africanos y de los guerrilleros. Juntos podemos evitar que esto se eleve a una catástrofe**_

 _ **\- Steve, ¿seguro de que puedes hacer esto?**_

 _ **\- No. Pero tenemos suficientes refuerzos para frenar a la Horda por un par de horas. Sé que no contamos con la Liga, pero por si acaso enviare un mensaje de ayuda al Salón de la Justica y a los laboratorios STAR en Ciudad Central, sé que Cyborg va a manteamiento a ese lugar y es la ciudad de Flash**_

 _ **\- Gracias Steve. Gracias Etta**_

Diana les sonrió y era la sonrisa más bella del mundo, al menos para Steve.

* * *

Un rayo de energía golpeo una de las estructuras más altas de Ciudad Central, era un rascacielos de color azul oscuro con las letras STAR en rojo en su entrada, la cual era una gran rotonda en cuyo centro se encontraba una estatua de un objeto cubico rodeado de fuentes. Los Laboratorios STAR eran una serie entidades que investigaban tecnologia alienigena o celestial (proveniente de los dioses), tenian mucho apoyo de parte de las naciones de la OTAN.

Un borrón rojo detuvo el rayo de energía y lo disipo, se trataba de Barry Allen, el hombre más rápido sobre la faz del Cosmos. Había varias patrullas por todos lados y policías escondiéndose detrás de ellas.

 _ **\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Esto es peligroso! ¡¿tienen idea de lo que hay ahí dentro?! ¡No quiero que me responsabilicen por las cosas que rompan!**_

Un rayo de energía impactó la estatua y la hizo caer en pedazos. Delante de Flash se encontraban en total dos gigantes, el primero parecía un insectoide dorado con gran cola negra y un hombre verde con antenas que respondía al nombre de Slug. Bajo ambos, se encontraba un sujeto de ropas que por alguna razón le recordaban a uno de esos ridículos piratas que siempre veía en Halloween.

 _ **\- ¿Qué buscan en los laboratorios STAR?**_

 _ **\- Nada que te importe. Muchachito**_

Slug y Hildegarn liberaron una gran aura de Ki de sus cuerpos, tal destello habría destruido toda la ciudad y posiblemente el país entero de no ser controlada. Más Flash observó todo a una velocidad como si se tratase de una cámara lenta, los movimientos de cada musculo, de cada microsegundo en menos de lo que podría ser considerado tiempo. Flash estaba percibiendo el mundo en Attosegundos, esto era el reino de la trillonésima parte de un segundo. La barrera de energía comenzó a formarse frente a Flash, el cual suspiró aburrido y se movió directo hacia Slug, corrió por todo su cuerpo hasta estar frente a frente con el Super Namekiano colosal, introdujo sus brazos dentro del pecho del extraterrestre y comenzó a manipular el aura que rodeaba su cuerpo como si fuese plastilina.

Despues saltó hasta estar frente a Hildegarn y simplemente empezó a correr a su alrededor, disminuyendo su velocidad y haciendo que el tiempo regresara a la normalidad.

Slug dejo de cargar energía y parecía paralizado, Hildegarn comenzó a elevarse por encima de toda la ciudad hasta ser disparado hacia el espacio, a una velocidad superior a la luz, contra lo que sería la superficie del Sol, como un mosquito hacia un mosquitero.

 _ **\- ¿Qué acaba de suceder?- pregunto el pirata.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, utilice la Speed Force para anular al tipo verde. Esta paralizado en una zona temporal donde todo se mueve a una velocidad inferior a un femtosegundo. Podrían pasar un millón de años, el tipo seguiría vivo pero incapaz de moverse o hacer cualquier cosa. Supongo que Jon y Bruce querrán interrogarlo más tarde. El otro salió disparado hacia el Sol, no tengo mucha paciencia con monstruos gigantes**_

Flash está en un nivel propio, ni siquiera Superman podría comparársele tanto en velocidad como en poder en bruto.

 _ **\- Maldita sea. Supongo que eres un buen rival después de todo, pero veras, yo soy el gran Bojak y a mi… a mi sinceramente me importa muy poco lo que suceda con este mundo**_

 _ **\- Por favor no lo hagas**_

 _ **\- ¡Voy a destruirte y si para conseguirlo tengo que poner en riesgo a la gente, que asi sea!**_

 _ **\- No, en serio. No lo haga. Noooo- dijo Flash sarcásticamente mientras observaba el suelo y pateaba un trozo de piedra.**_

 _ **\- ¡Sacaré una Caja Madre para el Amo Demigra así sea lo último que haga!**_

 _ **\- Y ahora viene la risa malvada**_

 _ **\- ¡Jajajaja!**_

Bojack dejo de reírse tras repasar las palabras de Flash, el tipo estaba burlándose de él.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- grito Bojack mientras elevaba su Ki y hacía temblar toda la ciudad.**_

 _ **\- Mira viejo, todo esto me aburre. Tengo tres opciones para lidiar contigo. Uno: Te hago lo que hice con el tipo verde de allá. Dos: Te saco todo el aire de tus pulmones. Tres: Te meto en la Speed Force y ahí te pateo tu trasero turquesa. Tu opción pelirrojo**_

 _ **\- Maldito hablado…**_

Antes de que Bojack terminara esa oración, Flash entro de regreso en el estado donde el tiempo iba más lento. Levantó su brazo e hizo con su mano una pistola con sus dedos, fingio disparar algo y en cuestión de un par de microsegundos corrió alrededor del mundo, transportando a Bojack por todo el planeta hasta introducirlo en una dimensión completamente blanca.

 _ **\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?**_

 _ **\- Estas directamente en la Speed Force. Quería mostrártela antes de partirte la cara**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **\- Utilizando este poder, he sido capaz de escapar de las reglas de la Realidad, de la Muerte misma y de todo lo que conecta a los mortales con el multiverso**_

Flash se detuvó justo delante de Bojack y deposito su mano en el pecho del pirata espacial. De su mano salieron unos relámpagos amarillos brillantes, similares al relámpago que llevaba por símbolo en su pecho.

 _ **\- Buenas noches**_

Los rayos impactaron a Bojack dejándolo completamente inconsciente. Para cuando regresaron a la dimensión material. Ambos estaban en medio del océano, el desplazamiento los movio a ambos por miles de kilómetros de Ciudad Central, antes de que el agua los consumiera, Flash sujetó a Bojack y ambos salieron disparados hacia Ciudad Central. La fuerza de la velocidad con la que viajaban termino por romper unos cuantos huesos en Bojack, pero lastimar a un sujeto como Bojack nunca ha sido un problema para Flash.

En cuanto regresó a Ciudad Central, la sonrisa de Flash desapareció, delante de él se encontraba el cadáver de Slug y el demonio Demigra sujetando una Mother Box con las ruinas de los laboratorios STAR completamente arruinados.

 _ **\- Yo también conozco un poco de magia temporal, humano**_

 _ **\- ¿Magia? Oh no, lo mío no es magia, fenómeno. De aquí no te mueves**_

 _ **\- Tienes razón, tu Speed Force supera mi magia. Pero veras, ya tengo la última pieza que necesitaba para completar mi plan. Ahora tengo la Mother Box de Apokolips, con la cual puedo hackear el…**_

Una vez más, Barry no le dejó terminar y a una velocidad infinitamente superior a la luz golpeo el rostro de Demigra con tanta fuerza que le quebró la nariz, escupio varios dientes con sangre y por ultimo le fracturo la quijada. Demigra cayó entre las ruinas de STAR y con sus ojos abrió una fisura espacio temporal. Esta paralizó el tiempo y dejo a Flash inmóvil por unos segundos… hasta que Flash parpadeo un par de veces y rompió la barrera temporal, lanzándose sobre Demigra nuevamente y golpeándolo un millar de veces en el esternón, quebrándole casi toda la caja torácica.

 _ **\- ¡Maldito hijo de perra!**_

 _ **\- ¡No te escuchó, eres muy lento!**_

Demigra escupió sangre y dejo que la fisura temporal lo tragara. Flash dejó de golpear el aire y se dedicó a buscarlo con la mirada.

 _ **\- Mmmm… ahora que tiene una Mother Box tiene los medios para alterar las reglas de la Realidad y abrir Boom Tubes hacia donde quiera. Su control del tiempo fue lo que utilizó para ganar ventaja de la situación, sabía que por sí solo no sería suficiente, pero distraerme con esos tres. Tsk- Barry cerró sus puños- Sera mejor que me comunique con los demás, con algo de suerte, J'onn tendrá la comunicación telepática abierta. El muy maldito nos la jugó**_


	10. ¿Que tanto odio se puede tener?

Flash buscó a Demigra por doquier en Central City. La Mother Box no podía ser activada con facilidad y a pesar de que su magia temporal le permitía ir a cualquier lugar, era bastante obvio que el sujeto tenía que estar en algún punto de Ciudad Central, podía percibir rastros de su "huella" en la Speed Force, como un aura parecida a una mancha purpura. El tipo se había desvanecido por completo, pero no habría podido huir por su "Fisura temporal" gracias a la barrera que suponía la Speed Force, una vez que Flash le tocó, fue suficiente para obligarlo a obedecer la reglas de este universo, no el suyo.

No había sido capaz de comunicarse con J'onn antes, mientras avanzaba a un 1% de la velocidad de la luz, había observado en un televisor de una tienda departa mentaría que había una emergencia en la Ciudad del Vaticano, pensó en ir a ayudar, pero esto era más importante. Nadie más tenía la habilidad de romper la barrera temporal y moverse más rápido de lo que el tiempo avanza, haciéndolo efectivamente la persona ideal para enfrentar a Demigra o cualquier manipulador temporal.

Corrió por la superficie de un lago y observó una mancha purpura moverse hacia otra mancha purpura que estaba en la cima de un rascacielos. Cruzó el lago, ascendió verticalmente hasta la cima del rascacielos, llegó a divisar otra mancha purpura en el cielo, cristalizo las nubes y corrió entre ellas como un patinador, las manchas bajaban hasta llegar de regreso a la ciudad. Se dejó caer entre las nubes, las gotas de agua golpeaban su rostro, antes de tocar el suelo, Flash regresó a su máxima velocidad, una mariposa dio un par de aleteos y un huracán se formó a sus pies.

 _ **\- ¡Déjame en paz!**_

Demigra levantaba una gran esfera de energía y la lanzó contra la ciudad desde la fisura. Flash movió sus brazos y la velocidad fragmento la energía en trozos insignificantes. La fisura se cerró de golpe, pero dejo la huella en la Speed Force, una que conducía hacia un bar muy peculiar.

 _ **\- Oh, carajo**_

Era el bar de los Renegados, gente que si bien podrían considerarse los villanos de Flash, realmente no eran sus enemigos. Los Renegados eran un grupo de sujetos que operaban fuera de la ley, pero realmente no eran malvados, solo pragmáticos y a veces no lo eran del todo. Flash a veces se tomaba una cerveza con los Renegados en su bar, otra veces les pedía que se tomaran sus medicamentos si los veía inestables mentalmente hablando; a cambio los Renegados no mataban niños ni mujeres embarazadas ni ponían a Ciudad Central en peligro, de hecho, los Renegados tenían a Flash en alta estima, no lo amaban, pero si lo respetaban. En una ocasión, un villano de otra ciudad mato a un amigo de Barry, los Renegados le partieron cada hueso en el cuerpo y le dejaron desnudo, con una bolsa sobre su cabeza y atado a un poste de luz con una nota que decía: "Para Flash de los Renegados".

Eran gente relativamente agradable si te ganabas su respeto.

Flash se detuvo a las puertas del bar y escucho el ruido de una batalla, de repente llegó a ver los primeros destellos de una explosión. Se movió a velocidades superiores a la luz y simplemente se apartó mientras observaba como Demigra salía volando del edificio en una nube de llamas y curiosamente, con su brazo derecho completamente congelado.

En cuanto regresó a la normalidad, del bar salieron Mirror Master, Capitan Frio y el Capitan Boomerang. Sus nombres puede que suenen ridículos, pero meterse con estos tres Renegados era una idiotez, después de todo, estaban hechos específicamente para deneter a Flash.

 _ **\- Oh, ¿Qué hay Flash?- preguntó Boomerang.**_

 _ **\- Todo bien. Todo bien. Disculpen. ¿Están ocupados con ese sujeto?**_

 _ **\- No, ya íbamos a terminar**_

Frio levantó su pistola de frio y congelo el brazo izquierdo de Demigra. Esa arma no era nada común, esa arma no solo congelaba, si no que detenía el avance universal del tiempo por completo en su objetivo, era un arma que podía detener las fuerzas primordiales del universo a pequeña escala.

 _ **\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no puedo saltar fuera de este tiempo?!- grito Demigra furioso.**_

 _ **\- Sí, eso es culpa mía. La Speed Force tiende a fastidiar el transcurso del tiempo- dijo Flash con sus brazos cruzados y sonriéndole presumidamente.**_

Demigra sintió un escalofrió, cometió un error al ir tras Flash, pensó que podría jugar con él igual que lo hizo con los demás, pero este sujeto estaba a un nivel completamente diferente; era como si jugaran piedra, papel y tijeras, donde él era la piedra a sus tijeras.

 _ **\- Ya ríndete, fenómeno. No hay forma que salgas de este lugar victorioso. Puedo notar que estas sumamente lastimado**_

El demonio escupió sangre y se dejó caer de rodillas, este no podía ser el final, estaba tan cerca de su cometido, quiso llorar pero se resistió y después pensó en todo lo que le rodeaba, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí. Cerró sus ojos y después libero un brillo morado para dominar la mente de Mirror Master, le obligó a abrir un portal en un trozo de espejo que había salido disparado de la explosión y se introdujo en ella.

 _ **\- ¡No, no lo harás!**_

Flash se introdujo en ella persiguiéndole. Del otro lado del portal se encontraba una dimensión hecha de millones de billones de espejos, cada uno conducía a otra realidad, otro tiempo, otro universo. Este lugar era el sitio donde nada tenía sentido.

 _ **\- ¿Acaso estoy en la Fisura Temporal? ¿Qué es este sitio?- pregunto Demigra confundido.**_

 _ **\- Bienvendio a un lugar donde las Física Quántica no tiene sentido. Solo ten cuidado de que espejos vez, en algunos hay reflejos de cosas que si entran en tu mente, te vuelven loco. Preguntale a Batman para saber más sobre ellas**_

 _ **\- ¿Cosas que te vuelven loco? Como la información que Baby sacó de Gotica. La maldición de esa ciudad, en su mente entró un fragmento de la Ecuacion Anti Vida… si, este lugar es precisamente donde debo estar**_

 _ **Demigra sacó la Mother Box, Flash se movio a gran velocidad y se la quito de las manos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer, grandote?**_

 _ **\- Jaja… ya lo veras**_

La Mother Box libero un pequeño sonido similar a un "Bing" y de repente los espejos se rompieron dejando cabida solo a dos espejos. En el primero se encontraba una imagen oscura y corrompida de todo lo que se reflejaba en él, en el segundo se encontraba un espejo que parecía dirigirse hacia Apokolips.

Demigra observó el espejo negro y vio un gran ojo amarillo.

 _ **\- ¿Qué cara…?**_

 _ **\- Intelectron. Jajajaja. ¡INTELECTRON!- algo descongelo los brazos de Demigra, como una llamarada negra que apenas dura un par de segundos.**_

Demigra se llevó sus manos a su cabeza y comenzó a gritar como un lunático. Intelectron era un demonio, parte del Gentry, mataban las mentes y se introducían por medio de la imaginación. Vencerlos es fácil si no se cree en ellos, si se cree en ellos, hay que burlarse de ellos en la mente, es altamente recomendable hacerlo ahora que tienen una idea de cómo lucen. Al no ser una persona "correcta" Demigra permitió que el demonio entrara en su mente y la retorciera.

Con su mente y cuerpo destrozados, Demigra apenas y tuvo fuerzas para disparar una ráfaga de energía contra el espejo para liberar al demonio dentro de esa dimensión. Una vez hecho esto, los demás espejos regresaron a la normalidad, Flash en su sorpresa bajo la guardia y Demigra le arrebató la Mother Box, corrió hacia el espejo de Apokolips y una vez ahí, desapareció por completo.

 _ **\- ¡Maldición!**_

Flash quiso perseguirlo, pero del espejo roto, un par inmensas alas negras surgieron y el gran ojo amarillo que todo lo veo empezó a aumentar en tamaño. Barry cubrió sus ojos e ignoró a la bestia, corrió entre el laberinto de espejos, huyendo de Intelectron hasta que después de varios minutos, fue capaz de encontrar el espejo por el cual entró y escapar de esa dimensión.

Del otro lado, le esperaban los Renagados, los cuales observaban confundidos todo el escenario. Flash cayó sentado en el suelo, se puso de pie y le ordeno a Mirror Master cerrar ese portal.

 _ **\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Mirror Master mientras sellaba el espejo.**_

 _ **\- Demigra está oficialmente vencido, no pude atraparlo. Pero ahora su mente y cuerpo están tan destrozados, que no podrá operar sin ayuda y dudo mucho que sepa cómo emplear la Mother Box más allá de lo básico**_

 _ **\- ¿Libero a uno de ellos y ellos entraron en su mente, verdad?- dijo Mirror Master mientras se cruzaba de brazos.**_

 _ **\- No sé qué diantres era esa cosa, pero sí, eso fue lo que sucedió**_

 _ **\- Tenemos suerte que no puede abandonar ese lugar. Ahí se quedara hasta que se aburra**_

 _ **\- Flash. ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Boomeran mientras ayudaba a Flash a ponerse de pie.**_

 _ **\- No lo sé. Pero he estado en Apokolips antes y lo reconosco cuando lo veo, el sujeto está cooperando con esa bola de sádicos**_

 _ **\- Eso nunca es bueno- dijo Cold mientras guardaba su arma de frio.**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo. Hora de comunicarse con J'onn. Espero que esta vez si responda**_

* * *

En el Polo Norte, en algún lugar de la desolada tundra, se encuentra un edificio hecho de cristales transparentes que perfectamente pueden engañar a los satélites, especialmente los de LexCorp. Un avión negro bajó y de ella bajaron siete personas, los Titanes, Batman y Lois Lane.

 _ **\- Vamos, no hace tanto frio- dijo Lane mientras decencia del avión de los Titanes.**_

 _ **\- ¿Es que acaso esa mujer está loca?- dijo Chico Bestia mientras temblaba de frio.**_

 _ **\- Yo tampoco siento nada- dijo Starfire.**_

 _ **\- Star, hay veces que me das envidia- replico Raven con tranquilidad, aunque no podía controlar sus dientes temblándole.**_

Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada, ahí encontraron a Kon El (Superboy), un muchacho de camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros azules, era el clon de Superman pero bien podía ser considerado su hermano menor; Kara Zor El (Supergirl) la prima rubia de Superman, una superviviente de Kandor antes de ser reducidos y las colonias que le rodeaban destruidas; por ultimo estaba Karen Starr (Power Girl), era una chica salida de otro universo, la cual llamó la atención de Chico Bestia, era una mujer preciosa y con un busto bastante dotado.

 _ **\- Gar, más te vale cambiar la dirección de tu mirada- dijo Raven tranquilamente pero con severidad.**_

 _ **\- S-Sí, claro Raven. J-jaja**_

 _ **\- Hola Lois- Power Girl elimino su sonrisa al ver a Batman- Bats**_

 _ **\- Karen. Necesitamos entrar en la Fortaleza**_

 _ **\- Si, apuesto a que eso quieres- Kon El dio un paso adelante para estar frente a Batman.**_

 _ **\- Vamos, Kon. Sé que ustedes tienen problemas con él. Pero aquí estamos los Titanes, además yo voy también- dijo Nightwing dando un paso adelante.**_

 _ **\- Trató de matar a Kal y casi mata a toda la liga. ¿Cómo se supone que confie en él? ¿Cómo sé que no intentara algo como "prevención" contra Kal?- preguntó Kon sin apartarse del camino de Batman.**_

 _ **\- Porque yo no se lo permitiría- dijo Cyborg con tranquilidad- Estoy al tanto que al menos dos de ustedes no confían en él y lo entiendo, pero les aseguro que no hará nada por el estilo en tanto yo esté aquí**_

 _ **\- Vamos, chicos. Solo abramos este lugar y dejémosle pasar. Kal cuenta con nuestra ayuda- dijo Supergirl depositando su mano en el hombro de Kon.**_

 _ **\- No- respondió Kon firmemente.**_

 _ **\- No hace falta que se tomen esa molestia. Ya he estado en la Fortaleza antes, Superman confiaba en mí. Jamás he entrado sin su permiso. Pero si ustedes no lo desean. Entonces no tengo otra opción que quedarme afuera y que los demás averigüen el paradero de Superman- respondió Batman sin perder su paciencia.**_

 _ **\- Bien, así si estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo- respondió Kon cruzándose de brazos.**_

Kara suspiró y se acercó hacia la entrada, permitió que el escáner midiera sus genes kryptonianos y las puertas se abrieron. Kon no apartó su mirada de Batman mientras los demás entraban y cuando todos estuvieron adentro, el los siguió. Las puertas se cerraron y Batman se cruzó de brazos para tranquilamente caminar hacia el avión y esperar.

El Interior de la Fortaleza era un inmenso museo lleno de cristales del antiguo Krypton e imágenes de diferentes planetas de la Vía Láctea que tenían vida. Lo mas llamativo eran las estatuas de Lara Zor El y Jor El que sujetaban una inmensa estatua de Krypton. Un robot humanoide se acercó a los invitados, fue detenido por Karen, la cual le entregó una insignia con el escudo de la Casa de El.

 _ **\- Muy bien, los Superbots no nos interrumpirán mas**_

 _ **\- ¿No les molesta si voy a echar un vistazo al Zoológico de especies extraterrestres de Superman? Siempre he querido ir**_

 _ **\- Adelante, Bestita. Todo tuyo**_

 _ **\- ¡Oh, esto será genial! ¡Vamos Raven, se supone que son los últimos especímenes de sus planetas!**_

 _ **\- Ya voy, ya voy**_

Mientras Raven y Chico Bestia se alejaban, Karen se detuvo frente a Lois, la cual avanzaba decidida hacia el centro de un inmenso salón repleto de diferentes artefactos kryptonianos. Se detuvo delante de un telescopio con monitor integrado y se detuvo al escuchar el chillido de un perro.

 _ **\- ¿Krypto?**_

Del telescopio bajó un inmenso perro, tan grande como un oso y blanco como la nieve, se raza era difícil de precisar, pero se veía como un lobo huargo de la era prehistórica de la Tierra.

 _ **\- ¿Superman tiene un superperro?- preguntó Starfire confundida.**_

 _ **\- Krypto es un buen chico. ¿Estás aquí porque quieres encontrar a Superman, verdad? ¡Buen chico!- Lois acaricio la melena espesa de Krypto y este le lamio el rostro suavemente.**_

 _ **\- Una lástima que no dejaran entrar a Batman. Krypto le quiere- dijo Nightwing con sus brazos cruzados.**_

 _ **\- Si bueno, lo siento por él- respondio Kon.**_

 _ **\- Muy bien. Voy a activar el artefacto y analizar el último lugar que Kal visitó**_

Karen levantó un trozo de cristal y el telescopio cambio de lugar automáticamente. Una esfera de nanomaquinas formó la imagen de un planeta cubico partido a la mitad y en el monitor se observaba una superficie prácticamente muerta.

 _ **\- Ese planeta es el Planeta Bizarro. Superman lo sacó de un dimensión alterna para que Bizarro pudiese vivir en él sin sentirse menospreciado. ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?- pregunto Supergirl mientras rascaba su cabeza.**_

 _ **\- No lo se, pero ahí tenemos que ir**_

 _ **\- Muy bien. Creo que sería lo mejor que ustedes tres se quedasen en la Tierra. Sin Superman y con el resto de la Liga dividida y ocupada, necesitaremos poder de fuego en caso de que alguien mas ataque- Nightwing se cruzó de brazos y le dirigio la mirada a los tres kryptonianos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo esa ocasión que Darkseid atacó mientras Doomsday destruia Metropolis?- Dijo Karen con un tono de molestia evidente.**_

 _ **\- Si, algo así**_

 _ **\- ¿Que hay de Krypto?**_

 ** _\- Que venga. Sin ofender. Pero, es un perro con superpoderes. No realiza estrategias, solo ataca. Nos serviria mas a nosotros que ustedes- dijo Nightwing._**

 ** _\- Krypto es mas que solo un perro, Nightwing. Tenle respeto_**

Lois recibió una lamida de Krypto por decir eso.

* * *

Luthor observaba al Dios de la Destrucción sujeto a una extraña turbina que emanaba fuego escarlata como el color de la sangre, conectado con pequeño tubos en su cráneo y venas que estaban a su vez conectados a tanques de líquidos similares al color blancuzco de la solución salina de la Tierra, pero bastante diferente a lo que haya visto; la tecnología celestial de los dioses era diferente a la que los mortales usaban.

 _ **\- Muy bien. Myu y yo estamos por terminar la corona de control, basada en la que el Sayano Paragus utilizó en su hijo Broly. ¿Cómo vas con el análisis del cuerpo del dios de la destrucción, Luthor?**_

Luthor apartó su mirada de Bills, deposito sus manos sobre un panel que tenía las funciones vitales del dios y la anatomía del mismo. Estaban en lo que podría ser descrito como el cráter un meteoro combinado con un pseudo laboratorio que parecía contener el equipo de mecánica de Myu y Gero. Para los dos brillantes profesores, esto era genial, para Luthor era el peor laboratorio en el que haya trabajado.

 _ **\- He trabajado en muchos lugares. He usado tecnología celestial, extraterrestre e inclusive trabaje en el mediocre laboratorio de la Corporación Capsula… y aun así, ustedes me trajeron al peor laboratorio que haya visto en mi vida, felicidades mediocres trogloditas. Este maldito lugar esta pésimamente equipado**_

 _ **\- ¡Está equipado para que genios como nosotros podamos hacer nuestro trabajo!**_

 _ **\- Corrección. Genios como ustedes. Yo estoy por encima de ambos**_

 _ **\- Pero con un demonio Luthor. Solo has tu maldito trabajo, el amo Demigra…**_

 _ **\- … No es realmente el Amo al que ustedes obedecen. No creas que no me he dado cuenta. Demigra no labó nuestros cerebros porque nos necesita funcionales, como marionetas somos tan útiles como lo que nuestros cuerpos son capaces de hacer. Pero con libertad, podemos emplear nuestras mentes a todo su potencial. Y créeme, me he dado cuenta de que ustedes no sirven a ese imbécil de Demigra, solo hay que fijarse en las palabras que usan, el lenguaje corporal, todo eso. Pero por encima de todo, he descubierto cual es el plan de ese estupido de Demigra y por encima de él, el plan de su verdadero amo**_

 _ **\- ¡¿D-De que estas hablando?!- preguntó Gero.**_

 _ **\- Demigra quiere ser un dios. Quiere ser EL DIOS. El poder que está recolectando está relacionado con la Fisura Temporal donde está el poder para dominar todas las líneas temporales de todos los universos alternos que existen. Demigra sería el amo y señor de cada microsegundo que existe, pero solo podrá mantener el control si emplea el poder que ha estado recolectando en mi universo: Magia, Viejos y Nuevos Dioses, la estructura de la Realidad que es el Bleed, un fragmento pequeño de la Ecuación Anti Vida y para que todo pueda estar junto, necesitará una Mother Box que le permita unificarlo todo**_

 _ **\- ¿C-Como lo sabes?**_

 _ **\- Gero, usa esa cabecita tuya. No es difícil entenderlo cuando tienes el panorama frente a ti abierto como un mapa. Además, conozco a toda esta gente, a Desaad, Kalibak, la gorda asquerosa de la Abuela y ese maldito de Steppenwolf. La mente de los Nuevos Dioses es inmensa, tan grande que un fragmento de ella es como un océano de pensamientos comparados con la nuestra. No se pueden controlar porque lo que estarías controlando es solo una miserable gota en ese océano. Sé muy bien que Demigra cree que está jugando con ustedes. Pero el verdadero artificie de todo esto, es Darkseid**_

Gero dio un par de pazos hacia atrás, no esperaba que un simple humano lo averiguara tan deprisa.

 _ **\- Darkseid es el Dios del Nihilismo y en tanto la Ecuación Anti Vida viva, también lo hará él. Pero veras, no puedo permitirle salirse con la suya. Ya que por desgracia, su victoria implicaría mi derrota. Nadie dominara mi mente, Darkseid me ha hecho caer en la desesperación múltiples veces, me he rendido a sus pies en el pasado. Me humille. Eso no sucedera nunca mas**_

 _ **\- ¡Ja! ¿Y crees que puedes detenernos?- Gero levantó sus manos y cargo una esfera de energía.**_

 _ **\- Sí, creo que puedo detenerlos**_

Bills abrió sus ojos y se lanzó sobre Gero sujetando su muñeca y arrancándole el brazo en cuestión de segundos.

 _ **\- ¿Esa pequeña diadema de Paragus? Ya la había mejorado hace años, inclusive la transforme en implantes cerebrales para una humanidad mejorada bajo mi absoluto mando. Pero he de aceptar que Myu realizó grandes avances con su tecnología de máquinas mutantes capaces de evolucionar. Veras, ya había ido a retirar el pequeño invento que ustedes dos crearon, simplemente le pedí a Kalibak que me siguiera en caso de que algo saliera mal, de esa forma el tipo me "vigilaria" y no se daria cuenta de que realmente la estaba robando, Kalibak es bastante estúpido. Continuando con el tema, Myu transformó la "Corona" en un artefacto metafísico, no existe físicamente, pero astralmente es una maquina capaz de sujetarse al "aura" de los seres vivos y controlarlos como autómatas. Combinando ambas tecnologías, he creado una corona invisible que se ha implantado en el... pffff… "alma" de este individuo. Después le pedí a Bills que matara a Myu y ahora hará lo mismo contigo, Gero. Es la ventaja de los dioses de este universo, sus mentes no son tan grandes y parece que pueden ser manipulados por medio de cosas bastante mundanas. La "corona" que entre los tres "creamos", envia imagenes de... pfff jajaja... comida. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Comida!**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué rayos tratas de hacer, Luthor?!**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Quiero matar a Superman. Odio a ese maldito alienígeno arrogante. Yo no soy un asqueroso depravado como el Guasón que disfruta de torturar a Batman. No soy Cheetah la cual parece no saber si es la mejor amiga o la peor enemiga de la Mujer Maravilla. Yo realmente quiero que ese maldito kryptoniano bastardo se muera y se pudra en una tumba de estiércol y hare cualquier sacrificio para conseguirlo. Odio a Superman, lo odio con toda mi alma**_

 _ **\- ¡Maldito lunatico!**_

 _ **\- Todo sea en nombre de la humanidad**_

Bills levantó su mano y disparo una descarga de energía purpura sobre Gero, borrándolo del mapa por completo.


	11. Shazam

Un ejército de hombres leopardo se levantaba en la sabana africana. Varios soldados observaban el avance del ejército de las bestias humanoides, algunos estaban deseosos de dispararles, pero la mayoría estaban asustados, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sobre un tanque, un hombre tomó una radio y dijo algo que podría interpretarse como "estén preparados".

Por encima de los ejércitos africanos, una nube escupió algo como si se tratase de un relámpago y al tocar el suelo, una mujer de piel color bronce, nariz aguileña, cabello largo y ondulado y completamente armada con dos espadas, un lazo dorado y una lanza. La nube lentamente se transformó en un inmenso avión de combate y este disparó una ráfaga al cielo y el sonido de helicópteros hicieron temblar los oídos de cada persona en ese lugar.

\- Aquí Etta Candy, manténganse a raya. No hay necesidad de enfrentarnos en combate con los Hombres Leopardo. La Mujer Maravilla se hará cargo- comunicó Etta por un radio mientras Steve Trevor pilotaba el inmenso avión.

En el suelo, Diana sonrió y caminó hacia los hombres leopardo. Se detuvo delante de uno y sin decir una sola palabra, le pidió que diera un paso adelante.

\- **********_¿Por qué están atacando este continente?_**

El Hombre Leopardo arrugó su nariz.

\- ___**Responde- la bestia suspiró, miró hacia el horizonte para ver los ejércitos humanos y después regresó su mirada hacia los ojos de la Mujer Maravilla.**_

 _ **\- Porque esa ha sido la orden de nuestra ama**_

 _ **\- ¿Chita les ha ordenado invadir otras naciones? Creía que estaba tranquila en su tierra**_

 _ **\- Nuestra ama sabe que alguien viene para conquistar nuestro mundo. Los fantasmas y espíritus luchan junto a nosotros, porque en el cielo se ve la llegada de una Estrella Maldita**_

 _ **\- ¿Estrella Maldita?**_

 _ **\- Una estrella de otro universo llamada Makyo que está directamente conectada con el Infierno mismo. Una estrella roja como un diamante de sangre. Una estrella maldita que fue destruida en el pasado, pero en este mundo encontró una hermana. Fue enviada por el Dios de la Maldad para introducir sus fuerzas en la Tierra, una vez que haya conquistado el otro mundo**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué otro mundo?**_

 _ **\- No lo conocemos**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Mmm. Makyo. ¿De dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?**_

 _"Con permiso. Makyo es el nombre que los budistas le dan al reino de los demonios en su cosmología. Puede que esta estrella sea una extensión de esta dimensión y sea compartida con otro universo"_

 _ **\- Gracias, Steve- le respondió Diana por el comunicador que tenía en su oreja.**_

 _ **\- Mi señora ha decidido que lo mejor es estar preparados para la invasión del Dios del Mal. Que conquistemos más tierras y transformemos a mas humanos en hombres leopardo, de esa forma, podremos mantener a nuestra tierra a salvo y a nuestra señora intacta**_

 _ **\- Ya veo. Me gustaría ve a su señora. Me gustaría ver a Barbara Ann Minerva**_

El hombre leopardo trató de golpear a Diana, más estas evadió el golpe con moverse a un lado y el puño del hombre bestia fragmento el suelo bajo sus pies.

 _ **-**_ _ **Nuestra señora en el Congo es el avatar de Urzkartaga. Su nombre mortal es un insulto, amazona**_

Cinco segundos después, Diana tenía una cuchilla en el cuello de ese hombre leopardo. El arma inquieta a cada uno de ellos e inclusive el hombre leopardo que había atacado a Diana se veía impresionado con la velocidad de la amazona.

 ** _\- No tenemos que luchar, pero si hace falta, acabare con tu vida aquí mismo_**

 ** _\- Eso iniciaría una guerra_**

 ** _-_** ** _No, no lo haría si los mato a todos antes de que intenten algo estúpido, como atacar al ejército que tienen en frente_**

Cada bestia sintió tensión en ese mismo instante.

 _ **\- ¿Qué tal si me llevas con Urzkartaga en el Congo y evitamos cualquier acción desagradable?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Muy bien**_

Diana se llevó su mano a su oído y encendió el comunicador.

 _ **-**_ _ **Steve, Etta. Voy a verme con Chita en el Congo. Asegúrense de que ningún ejército se movilice**_

 _"ARGUS ya ha enviado un comunicado a las naciones afectadas por esta invasión y hay satélites en el cielo observando los movimientos de todo el continente. De hacer falta, obstaculizaremos las comunicaciones y movimientos internos de cada ejército"_

 _"Etta no lo ha mencionado, pero puedes estar segura que Waller y todo CADMUS están vigilándonos ahora mismo. Sería bueno que terminases esto antes de que CADMUS envié sus OMACs"_

 _"Waller no es tonta. Estoy segura de que ya habrá dado la orden"_

 _ **-**_ _ **Muy bien. Cortare las comunicaciones ahora mismo. No vaya a ser que un espíritu intente poseerlos por medio de la red**_

 _"Claro, te veo luego Di"_

 _"Si hace falta, patéale el trasero, cariño"_

Diana apago su comunicador y caminó al lado de un grupo de hombres leopardo hacia la guarida de Urzkartaga.

* * *

La Roca de la Eternidad era un sitio fuera del mundo material y dentro de él al mismo tiempo. Era el sitio creado al principio de los tiempos, en una dimensión paralela, alterna e imposible de acceder para cualquier mortal.

La Roca tenía forma de rombo, la parte superior fue tallada en el Cielo y la parte inferior en el Infierno. De sus extremidades derechas e izquierdas salía un flujo de magia que se conectaba con todo el universo. La inmensa Roca de la Eternidad flotaba en el Limbo, una dimensión que parecía tener un solo inmenso océano de colores que se extendía por una distancia superior a todo el universo expandido en el plano material.

En el interior de la Roca, se encontraban varias estatuas con las imágenes de enormes demonios que representaban los siete pecados capitales, cada uno de los vicios que cualquier persona tenia y que de no ser capaz de ser controlados, arruinan la vida de esos individuos. Más en el interior de la Roca, se encontraba un pequeño trono y en su puesto, un viejo hechicero de larga barba, delgado y con una mirada cansada.

- __ __ _ **Billy, ya termina con esto**_

Tras decir esto, una explosión hizo mover el cabello del hechicero como una oleada de viento y de entre los escombros surgió el súper hombre mágico mejor conocido como el Capitan Marvel, Shazam para los amigos.

- __ __ _ **Lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que esto es bastante divertido**_

\- Billy, ese dragón quiere la Roca de la Eternidad. No podemos dejar que se salga con la suya, eso implica deshacerse de él rápidamente y eficientemente

 _ **\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Esta pelea es divertida! ¡No es tan estresante como pelear con Black Adam!**_

 _ **\- Billy**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Está bien, está bien!**_

De entre los escombros, surgió un gran hombre de casi 4 metros de altura, parecía responder al nombre de Omega Shenron.

 _ **\- Tsk, vamos, esperaba más pelea de aquel que se supone protege el lugar más mágico que existe**_

 _ **\- Lamento no habérmelo tomado en serio. Pero me estaba divirtiendo, es como jugar Street Fighter con Cyborg, solo que aquí si puedo ganar**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué? ¿Estas burlándote de mí, humano?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Siéndote sincero, sí, me estoy burlando de ti**_

Omega Shenron levantó su mano y disparo una ráfaga de energía, Billy la disipó con una mano y al siguiente segundo recibió un puñetazo en el rostro y una púa perforo su pierna. Segundos después una descarga eléctrica cruzó todo el cuerpo de Billy.

 _ **-**_ _ **Tsk**_

Omega sonrío e introdujo una segunda púa en la otra pierna del Capitán.

 _ **-**_ _ **Vamos, pequeño insecto. Cocínate**_

Pero a pesar de que le energía cruzaba el cuerpo de Shazam, el Capitán no parecía molestarse en lo más mínimo. De hecho, parecía divertirse mientras la electricidad abandonaba su cuerpo en forma de destellos amarillos.

 _ **-**_ _ **Nada mal. Pero comparado con los relámpagos de Zeus, esto no es nada. Hablando de Relámpagos**_

Billy sujetó los brazos de Omega y salió disparado fuera del templo del hechicero, una vez fuera, sujetó al dragón con fuerza y grito:

- __ __ _ **¡Shazam!**_

Un trueno cayó del cielo y golpeo el pecho de Omega Shenron con suficiente fuerza como para dejar su cuerpo en llamas y perforar su pecho. El dragón grito con fuerza y golpeó la cabeza de Billy con su nuca, doblándole la nariz y dándole una oportunidad para soltarse. Después llevó sus manos a su cintura, de su boca surgió una esfera de energía calórica y telepáticamente la llevó directo a sus palmas, donde la cargo con Ki.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Noba Souta!**_

Era un ataque similar al Kamehameha, pero cargado de energía térmica y Ki con la potencia de una llamarada solar. El impacto del ataque a todo poder fue tan intenso que se formó una gran explosión con forma ovoide de luz roja que bien podría exterminar dos sistemas solares.

Desde la Roca de la Eternidad, el hechicero anciano observaba todo sin inmutarse. Lentamente la luz desaparecía y en el centro de la gigantesca explosión, los dos rivales se encontraban intercambiando golpes. El Capitán recibió un puñetazo en la quijada y a cambio le lanzó un golpe justo en el estómago y después un uppercut en la quijada, esto rompió los dientes del dragón. Billy sonrió un poco y después sujetó a Omega de los cuernos, lo hizo girar y lo arrojó hacia el cielo, se movió a gran velocidad y le impacto con el codo justo en el centro de la espalda.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Pequeño hijo de…!**_

La Sabiduría de Salomón le indicó a Billy que tenía que alejarse del rango de ataque del dragón. Y al hacerlo, observo un aliento congelante que paralizo su pierna izquierda en un bloque de hielo.

 _ **-**_ _ **Jaja, ahora te cortare en pedazos**_

Pequeños discos de viento cargados de Ki rojo de Omega Shenron se formaron en las manos del dragón y después salieron disparados hacia Billy. Mas segundos antes de que impactaran el cuerpo del Capitán, una figura oscura desvió los discos con una corriente de vientos y al siguiente instante un puño golpeó el estómago de Omega, haciéndolo volar directo al techo de la Roca de la Eternidad.

 _ **-**_ _ **Vamos, Billy. Eres más fuerte que esto**_

En cuanto la luz roja de la explosión anterior se disipo por completo, se reveló la imagen de un hombre de gran tamaño (al menos 1.90 de altura) con una gran nariz aguileña, ojos color negro, piel color oliva y un cabello sumamente corto y oscuro como el carbón; con un traje similar al del Capitan Marvel pero completamente negro y con un pañuelo de color dorado; su nombre era Black Addam, gobernante de Kahndaq.

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Adam? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Marvel mientras rompía el hielo de su pierna de un golpe.**_

 _ **\- Estaba observando movimientos de Cadmus en Europa cuando descubrí que algo estaba alterando mis poderes. Mi obligación como rey y protector de Kahndaq, es averiguar que estaba causando estos problemas. Mi país no puede darse el lujo de verse débil frente a los occidentales, Cadmus adoraría arrojarse sobre nosotros o esos estadounidenses de tomar cualquier gota de petróleo que tengamos**_

 _ **\- Orgulloso como siempre, ¿eh Adam?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Hmp**_

Ambos observaron a Omega levantarse de los escombros de la Roca de la Eternidad, el dragón tomó un pedazo de los fragmentos de la roca que apuntaba al Cielo.

 _ **-**_ _ **Solo un pedazo más, maldita sea, ¡SOLO UN PEDAZO MAS!**_

Omega salió disparado hacia la parte baja de la Roca de la Eternidad. Tanto el Capitán como Black Adam fueron tras él, más Omega infundio su cuerpo con una armadura de fuego que brillaba como rubí puesto al sol. Su temperatura era superior a la superficie solar, por lo que al intentar tocarlo, Black Adam quemó su mano.

 _ **-**_ _ **Eso es, ¡ESO ES!**_

Justo cuando iba poner su mano sobre la roca que conectaba al infierno, una tercera persona se presentó y sujetó la muñeca de Omega Shenron.

 _ **-**_ _ **Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, gracias**_

Se trataba de Luthor que flotaba en una plataforma gris de Apokolips al lado de Bills, el dios de la destrucción.

- __ _ **¿Qué?**_

 _ **\- Jaja, ese pequeño pedazo de roca. Entrégaselo a Bills, por favor**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Esto es solo para el amo Demi…**_

No terminó esa oración, Bills le rompió el brazo y después forzó la mano para abrir los dedos y sacarle el pedazo. Mientras esto sucedía, Luthor se acercó a la parte inferior y tomó un pedazo de la roca.

 _ **-**_ _ **Bueno, con esto bastara**_

Los dos magos bajaron hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Luthor y el Dios de la Destruccion.

- __ _ **¿Luthor?- dijo Adam.**_

 _ **\- Adam. Te respeto lo suficiente como para decirte esto: No te metas donde nadie te ha llamado**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué está planeando?- preguntó Billy confundido.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Solo el surgir de una humanidad más fuerte. La mía**_

Bills arrancó el brazo de Omega y tras un par de segundos, tanto el dios de la destrucción como Luthor desaparecieron en un solo sonido similar a un "Bing" que salía de la Mother Box.

 _ **\- ¿Una Mother Box? Esas cosas son tecnológica de los Nuevos Dioses, pueden ser usadas para transportarse entre universos y hackear las leyes de la realidad por un periodo de tiempo pequeño. ¿Acaso así pueden cruzar el Bleed con ella? La última vez que yo lo hice, fue con la Ultima Thule- pregunto Billy rascando su cabeza.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No, aquí hay algo más grande. Solo una entidad con mucho poder, más que los Nuevos Dioses; como los seres que están más cerca de la Presencia; podría hacer algo como eso. Una lástima que no tenemos tiempo para pensar en ello, ahora tenemos un dragón sin brazo que está a punto de hacer un berrinche**_

Omega sujetaba su sangrante brazo mientras rechinaba sus dientes, sus ojos continuaban brillando con luz purpura y su Ki estaba emanando de su cuerpo como un volcán expulsa lava.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡NOOOO! ¡ESO ES PARA MI SEÑOR! ¡MUY BIEN, ENTONCES TODA LA MALDITA ROCA SE VA AL INFIERNO! ¡LLEVARE TODOS SUS RESTOS AL AMO DEMIGRA!**_

Omega levantó sus manos y comenzó a moverlas a toda velocidad, cada movimiento de sus manos causaba severas explosiones de Ki por la superficie de la Roca de la Eternidad, como si se tratase de cuchillas invisibles que tras cortar un fragmento de la tierra, explotaba un par de segundos después.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Muy bien! ¡No más tipo bueno!**_

Billy cargó contra Omega pero el dragón levantó su mano y debajo de los pies del Capitán surgió una erupción de Ki tan grande que se vio como un pilar de luz por cientos de kilómetros. Adam aprovecho para moverse al lado derecho del Pilar, tomó la energía de una explosión del pilar de Ki y se impulsó contra Omega Shenron, golpeando el estómago del dragón con tanta fuerza que lo hizo escupir. Sin perder tiempo, Adam sujetó la cabeza de dragón con ambas manos y le lanzó un rodillazo al rostro, rompiéndole el cráneo, segundos después le dio un codazo en la nuca y terminó con una patada al pecho.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Siente el trueno!**_

Adam levantó sus manos y de estas salieron emanados relámpagos que al hacer contacto con Omega, lo comenzaron a fulminar como un malvavisco en una fogata.

\- ___**Muere, sucio animal**_

 _ **-**_ _ **V-VA A-A H-HACER FALTA MAS QUE E-ESO**_

Omega libero su Ki y cortó los relámpagos mágicos enlazados al brazo de Adam, después de esto levantó sus manos y disparo una metralla de esferas de energía térmica roja, esto fue capaz de distraer a Adam y Omega aprovechó la distracción para arrojarle un total de cuatrocientos golpes con su brazo único al estomago, rostro y pecho. La oleada de golpes se veían como meteoros y cada uno emanaba un impacto que se sonaba como detonaciones nucleares.

Adam llegó a detener el puño de Omega y con un rápido tirón se lo arrancó y empezó a usarlo como arma para azotar su espalda, cual garrote. Omega disparó una ráfaga de energía de su boca y esto envío a Adam al interior del Pilar de energía.

 _ **-**_ _ **Tsk**_

Los brazos del dragón se regeneraron un par de segundos después. Levantó sus brazos y comenzó a formar una inmensa esfera de energía negativa, formando un objeto que fácilmente era más grande que Júpiter. Lentamente condensó la esfera en una bola de un par de metros.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡AMO! ¡OBSERVEME!**_

El pilar de energía se desvaneció, dejando solo un vapor blanco que ascendía hacia el cielo y de entre toda esta blancura, dos balas salieron disparadas y sus puños impactaron el rostro de Omega con tanta fuerza como para hacerlo caer sobre una pared de la roca, dejando la esfera de energía negativa flotando sobre el océano infinito de magia.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡MALDITA SEA!**_

Omega sujetó a Billy y a Adam del cuello de sus trajes y los encerró en una especie de esfera de fuego color naranja.

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Qué demonios?- dijo Adam confundido.**_

 _ **\- Esta esfera posee el poder de una estrella. En cuanto yo lo decida, la explosión de dicho objetó será similar a varias supernovas. Habré ganado y ustedes serán cenizas- dijo Omega lo suficientemente enojado como para considerar usar el viejo truco de su rival y hermano "Cuatro Estrellas".**_

 _ **\- Bueno, esto dejara un par de marcas- dijo Billy sonriendo.**_

 _ **\- Adelante, dragón. Haz lo que quieras- Adam flotó más cerca de Omega con su puño levantado.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡MUY BIEN! ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL INFIERNO, HECHIZEROS!**_

Billy y Adam se arrojaron sobre Omega al mismo tiempo que la esfera de energía se transformó en un gran incinerador. Todo se volvió rojo y segundos después, todo regresó a la normalidad. Omega sonrió, le agradeció a su hermano Si Xing Long por ese pequeño regalo y después regresó a la esfera de energía negativa, la sujetó y la arrojó contra la Roca de la Eternidad.

- __ _ **Muy bien, ahora a hacer pedazos a esa estúpida roca**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Dragón**_

El anciano hechicero que le dio sus poderes a Billy y que inventó el encantamiento de "Shazam" observaba a Omega desde una ventana de la Roca de la Eternidad.

\- ___**No hay nada que puedas decir para hacer que cambie de opinión, viejo mago**_

 _ **\- Dragón. ¿Honestamente crees que has ganado?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Eh?**_

\- ___**Billy es el Capitán Marvel, posee la sabiduría de Salomon, la fuerza de Hercules, la resistencia de Atlas, el poder de Zeus, el coraje de Aquiles y la velocidad de Mercurio. Los viejos dioses puede que estén muertos, pero fragmentos de sus poderes estan almacenados en Billy Batson, el niño extraordinario. Y por si fuera poco, también te enfrentas con Black Adam, aquel que posee los poderes de los Viejos Dioses de Egipto: Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton y Mehen. No hay forma que ganes esto**_

 _ **\- ¿En serio? ¿En dónde están que no los veo?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Justo sobre ti, bravucón**_

Omega se paralizó por un par de segundos y al observar sobre él, encontró al Capitán Marvel cargando energía dorada en sus manos.

 _ **-**_ _ **Por Ra, voy a disfrutar hacerte menos que cenizas, asquerosa lagartija**_

Y a los pies del dragón se encontraba Black Adam haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

- __ __ _ **¿Qué? ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿QUÉ?!**_

Ambos liberaron relámpagos de sus manos y la energía comenzó a esparcirse por todo el cuerpo de Omega, como miles de pequeños soles explotando en cada celular orgánica de su cuerpo y un fuego cuasi divino haciendo arder la energía vital de Omega como si de una llamarada sobre un papel se tratase. La esfera de energía negativa se disipo por completo en las manos del dragon.

 _ **\- ¡Adam! ¡Ahora!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Te copio Billy!**_

El Capitán y Black Adam dejaron de disparar y sujetaron a Omega en un abrazo final.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Shazam!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.**_

Dos relámpagos cayeron del cielo y la fuerza de ambos fue tal que inmediatamente desintegro cada átomo en el cuerpo del dragón, reduciéndolo a menos que nada. El relámpago regresó al Capitán a su forma verdadera, un muchacho de trece años con camisa roja, zapatillas deportivas y pantalones vaqueros azules. Por su parte Adam se mantuvo igual y sujetó al muchacho para que no cayera a la magia bajo sus pies, lo observaba con algo de consternación, como un tío miraría a su sobrino después de que este comete una travesura.

\- _____**Muy bien hecho, Billy. Peleaste bien**_

* * *

 _ **-**_ _ **Mi nombre es Lex Luthor, toda mi vida me he negado el placer de ser feliz. He renunciado a tantas cosas que bien pudieron haberme brindado felicidad: una familia, el amor de una mujer, a la esperanza misma.**_

En medio de un inmenzo generador de energía volcánica, Luthor camina entre centenares de cadáveres que pertenecían a los súbditos de los Dioses de Apokolips.

 _ **-**_ _ **He abandonado la esperanza, puesto si tú eres la esperanza encarnada, entonces Pandora tenía razón de tenerte miedo. La esperanza hace que la gente avanze hacia un futuro vació, un mundo donde tú eres quien los gobierna. Dices profesar amor por la humanidad, pero esa es una emoción que no puedes entender, porque esas mismas habilidades que te hacen asombros te impiden ver la emoción opuesta. No comprendes la verdad de nosotros los humanos, no comprendes el miedo**_

Continuó caminando hasta salir del generador, al estar frente a un mar de tubos y escapes de vapor y humos con volcanes estallando en el horizonte.

 _ **-**_ _ **La esperanza es una aspiración, un faro que brilla más brillante que cualquier estrella que ilumina el camino para toda la humanidad, la esperanza es la negativa de la inevitable, una mano levantada a las nubes. La esperanza es lo que nos hace humanos, para cuando la realidad amenaza con destruirnos, se llega hacia el interior, y creamos la esperanza. Es el mejor regalo que podemos dar unos a otros, a pesar de que sólo puede ser la base de un castillo de naipes. Yo he renunciado a ella, para dársela a los demás, mi camino es el único camino por el cual la humanidad será salvada de ti**_

Una gota de sangre cayó al suelo y Luthor sonrió.

 _ **-**_ _ **Pero veras, puede que no tenga el poder de un gran súper héroe o de un místico artista marcial. No, poseo algo significativamente más peligroso que eso**_

Una segunda gota cayó al suelo y un cadáver tocó el suelo, era el cadáver de Kalibak, el hijo menor de Darkseid.

 _ **-**_ _ **Tengo el poder del sacrificio, el poder de la malicia y una pequeña dosis de ambición. Combina todo eso con mi cerebro y obtienes una sola cosa: Luthor**_

El cadáver de Abuela Bondad y el de Desaad cayeron al mismo tiempo.

 _ **-**_ _ **Esos ojos rojos, estoy seguro de que ven a través de mí, como si yo no fuese nada más que una molestia. ¿Pero cuando yo te veo a ti? Veo algo que ningún hombre puede ser nunca. Veo el final. El final de nuestro potencial. El fin de nuestros logros. El fin de nuestros sueños. Superman, tú eres mi pesadilla**_

La cabeza de Steppenwolf fue arrancada de su cuerpo y su cuerpo emano suficiente energía como para formar una cicatriz por todo Apokolips con la forma de una llaga por una distancia de todo el continente americano. Luthor continuo caminando mientras su Dios de la Destruccion causaba caos por todo Apokolips.

\- _____**Creo que hay algo inherentemente peligroso cuando lo real se convierte en mítico. Porque cuando se enfrenta a un mito que no se puede ganar. Por lo que el mito debe ser expuesto como lo que es. Para que de esa forma podamos creer en nosotros mismos. Debido a que eso es lo que está en nosotros, el impulso de ser míticos. Eso es lo que queremos, eso es lo que nos arrebataste, Superman**_

Luthor encontró una vieja armadura de combate Apokolitana, era un coloso de más de tres metros de altura, de color verde jade y con suficiente poder en bruto para hacer sangrar a Superman, además de poseer un buen arsenal de armas de Kriptonita, las suficientes para horrorizar inclusive a Batman, cada fragmento de la destrucción de los universos destruidos estaba integrado en la armadura por medio de ampollas pequeñas en el cuello que inyectaban una especie de energía negra que la recorría como sangre las venas de un animal. Luthor sonrió y caminó hacia ella, la modificó un poco con las sustancias que había sacado de los sirvientes de Demigra y con la Mother Box.

- __ __ _ **Dicen que un hombre se mide, no por sus acciones ni por su familia u amigos. Si no por el tipo de enemigos que tiene. Deberías sentirte honrado, Kriptoniano**_

Lentamente subió hacia la armadura, mientras una fisura espacio temporal se abría a sus espaldas. Demigra cayó a sus pies, mientras se llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y parecía reírse solo.

- __ __ _ **¡Intelectron! ¡El Gentry está en mi mente! ¡Esos son los verdaderos demonios! ¡Jajajaja!- Demigra parecía reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Me preguntaba dónde estabas**_

Demigra miró a su derecha y la mano de la armadura de Luthor lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó como si fuese un conejo en las fauces de un lobo.

\- ___**¡S-Sueltame!**_

 _ **\- Demigra, al final del día no eres diferente a ese payaso ridículo de Gótica o a ese inútil de Gero o de Myu. Eres solo una mota de polvo en el basto infinito del Cosmos. Un jugador más, pero nunca un protagonista. ¿Quieres saber por qué?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡T-Tu mente es mía!**_

Los ojos de Demigra trataron de enfocarse en los de Luthor para dominarlo, pero algo no se lo permitía. Entonces observó la Mother Box integrada en el brazo derecho de la armadura, en tanto ese objeto estuviese, las leyes de la Realidad misma podrían ser alteradas, incluida la percepción de la mente humana.

- __ __ _ **Es porque no eres más que relleno**_

Luthor le rompió el cuello con un poco de presión y después arrojó el cadáver al suelo. Observó el cielo y vio a Bills descender hacia su lado.

 _ **-**_ _ **Muy bien, ahora veamos como reaccionas a esto, Darkseid**_


	12. Hacia un nuevo mundo

Universo Z Numero 7:

Luthor observaba el espacio que rodeaba la superficie de Apokolips. Había muchísimas estrellas y cada una era una fuente de inspiración para alcanzarlas. Por años, la humanidad había añorado con alcanzarlas, pero Luthor no era ningún tonto, ese sueño por alcanzar las estrellas estaba filtrado por optimismo ciego; entre los mundos habían demonios que querían comerse a la humanidad; entre las civilizaciones habían dioses que jugaban con el destino del Cosmos y entre los mortales habían caníbales que añoraban probar una vez más el dulce dolor de las mujeres, los hombres y los niños.

Luthor se acercó a una vieja puerta circular de metal negra con pinchos, la garra de Darkseid le llamaban algunos. Sonrió y activó la Mother Box que los imbéciles que obedecían a Demigra le habían entregado, la puerta abrió emitió un rugido extraño y poco natural, de repente se doblaron el espacio tiempo y un cielo azul rodeado de nubes se mostraron al otro lado de la puerta. Habia empleado las coordenadas que Demigra tenía preparadas para utilizar la Mother Box, que casualmente, el idiota de Myu tenía preparadas en esa puerta, probablemente para que la Mother Box funcionase en el universo Z, al menos hasta un porcentaje menor de todas sus capacidades; alterar la realidad no era posible con la Mother Box en universos diferentes al suyo.

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Por qué querías atacar un planeta en medio de la nada, Demigra? ¿Qué hay en este lugar que considerabas importante?**_

Una pequeña mosca se levantó y se introdujo dentro del Boom Tube. Llegaron imágenes de un campo verde y unos cuantos árboles, el cielo azul se veia un tanto más turquesa que el cielo de la Tierra. Fue entonces que llegó a observar dos humanoides con orejas puntiagudas, uno era de piel naranja y el otro de piel verde con cabello blanco.

 _ **-**_ _ **Mmm. Reconozco esas vestimentas. Los dioses de este universo las emplearon para matar al monstruo que nacio después de que Darkseid poseyera el cuerpo del demonio Majin Buu. ¿Por qué estos dioses te interesaban, Demigra?**_

La mosca mecánica regresó y se paró en la mano de Luthor, este la exprimió y después regresó su mirada hacia Bills que flotaba sobre él.

 _ **-**_ _ **Muy bien, veamos que tienen estos tipos de especial**_

Luthor se introdujo en el portal junto a Bills. Demigra estaba muerto, larga vida a Luthor.

* * *

Universo DC: Tierra Prima.

Diana continuo caminando entre las junglas del Congo, a pesar de estar tan alejada de la civilización, podía sentir el conflicto elevase a cada segundo, como los pensamientos de cada guerrero en el continente africano se unían en un coro que pedía la sangre de los hombres leopardo. Incluso podía percibir a varios guerrilleros dispuestos a cooperar con ejércitos nacionales en caso de que toda una guerra continental se disparara.

Tenía que apurarse, la tribu del espíritu leopardo era grandes y además de las habilidades super humanas, también poseían magia y espíritus de su lado. Casi toda batalla entre los seres sobrenaturales y los mortales terminaba con una derrota aplastante para los mortales.

La jungla por lo general era humeda, pero esta era diferente, las plantas que crecían en ella eran diferentes a las que había encontrado en el resto de África. La humedad era aún más pesada, las plantas parecían sangrar cuando eran cortadas y el suelo estaba empapado de un líquido que bien podía ser el ya mencionado líquido rojo. Habían adornos de huesos humanos por doquier y los susurros de muchas mujeres de piel negra que parecían tener tatuajes de tinta roja y verde por sus cuerpos, cada uno con la figura de diferentes animales siendo casados y masacrados por un gran leopardo.

 _ **-**_ _ **Las vírgenes del dios Urzkartaga, el dios leopardo**_

Urzkartaga era un espíritu cuyo gran poder le brindaba a sus avatares habilidades mágicas sobrehumanas, de Urzkartaga descendieron los hombres leopardo que primero bebieron su sangre en el Congo en tiempos primigenios y las mujeres de la tribu se hacían uno con él, para transformarse en su avatar y liderar a la tribu. Siempre habría una mujer que lideraría los ejércitos de Urzkartaga, siempre habría una "Cheetah", un recuerdo amargo de que los dioses no siempre tenían en mente lo mejor para la humanidad.

 _ **-**_ _ **Vamos, Bárbara. Sé que estas aquí, sal y da la cara. ¡¿Quién está obligándote a atacar al resto del continente?!**_

No hubo respuesta, Diana continuo su viaje, internándose más y más en la jungla, como si la tierra misma quisiera tragársela, aunque no sería nada diferente; Hera odiaba a los hijos e hijas ilegítimos de Zeus, y así fuese una amazona, Hera de seguro que querría verla muerta (si tan solo esa vieja diosa siguiera con vida y no solo quedaran sus memorias y sombras).

Bajo por una cueva, encontró miles de murales de leopardos y hombres sirviendo vasijas llenas de sangre a mujeres mitad humano mitad leopardo y cada mujer parecía liderar un ejército de gatos antropomorfos. Llegó al final de la cueva y llegó a ver un rayo de luz, siguió la luz, escalo grandes paredes hasta llegar al exterior, estaba al borde de un acantilado y al mirar más de cerca, encontró que de hecho estaba en la pared de una montaña.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡AAAHHHH!**_

Diana dejó de admirar el gran paisaje y vio a una mujer de piel negra con un traje amarillo y braceras negras, pendientes de diente de león y un collar de círculos dorados. Ella se sujetó de una roca de la pendiente y miró hacia arriba, sus ojos eran amarillos como los de un león y su cabello corto recordaba la melena de uno.

 _ **\- ¿Mari?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¡GRAAA!**_

La mujer rugió y la figura de un elefante rodeo su cuerpo, entregándole la fuerza de uno esos animales y con el impulso de tremenda fuerza, le pidió al dios araña Anansi por tener el peso de un ratón para volar más lejos con el impulso de la fuerza de los otros animales.

 _ **\- ¿Qué está haciendo Vixen aquí?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿No lo sabes, princesa?**_

Una garra rasgo el rostro de Diana y justo a su lado se encontraba Cheetah, Barbara Anne Minerva del Reino Unido que había entregado su cuerpo a la tribu del leopardo y su alma Urzkartaga. Diana se limpió la sangre del rasguño y miró a Bárbara a los ojos.

- _ **No, explícate**_

 _ **\- Bueno, "hermana". La elegida del Viejo Dios Anansi la Araña, sintió que algo estaba mal, ella está más arraigada a los dioses de África que tú, hija de Zeus. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya estaba en camino al Congo cuando mi ejercito cruzó las fronteras hasta llegar a Namibia**_

 _ **\- ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿De dónde viene?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Respondiendo a la segunda pregunta, viene de un sitio llamado: Makyan, la estrella maldita y reino infernal de los demonios en el budismo. Es real y ha llegado a mi humilde morada con su líder**_

 _ **\- ¿Su líder?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Un tal Garlic Jr, esa sería la respuesta a la primera pregunta. Quería guardarla por un tiempo, ya que creo que es un nombre bastante estúpido y gracioso**_

Un resplandor de luz se vio en la cima de la montaña.

 _ **\- Sera mejor que la ayudemos**_

 _ **\- Honestamente, preferiría no hacerlo. Ese chico ahí arriba es duro, aunque contigo aquí, puede que tengamos una oportunidad. Una diosa sigue siendo más poderosa que un inmortal**_

 _ **\- ¿Es inmortal?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Bastante**_

Una segunda luz fue la señal para que Diana se lanzara disparada hacia la cima de la montaña. Cheetah solo sonrió y se encogió de brazos, siguió a la Mujer Maravilla hacia su destino.

En la cumbre, Diana observó como Vixen utilizaba la velocidad del guepardo para evadir un par de ataques de un inmenso hombre de piel azul clara, gran cabeza, orejas puntiagudas y de colmillos afilados. Segundos después, empleo la habilidad de las pulgas para saltar tan alto como podía y combino el peso de una ballena azul, la fuerza de un rinoceronte y un elefante y la velocidad en descenso de un halcón peregrino.

El impacto sobre el extraño ser formo un gran cráter que llego a dejar la cima de la montaña llena de grietas. Vixen saltó fuera de la nube de escombros y cayó justo al lado de Cheetah y Diana, levantó la mirada para observar a la Mujer Maravilla y le asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **\- Es bueno verte, Mujer Maravilla. Iba a necesitar ayuda contra este sujeto ya que esa cobarde se niega a hacerlo**_

 _ **\- Lo mismo para ti, Vixen- Diana regresó su mirada hacia Cheetah- Bárbara, ¿Por qué no la ayudabas?**_

 _ **\- Porque no soy una suicida, además, me podría romper una uña**_

 _ **\- Eres toda una dama, Bárbara- respondió Vixen mirándola con odio.**_

 _ **\- Además, prefiero expandir mi territorio, Diana de Themyscira. Lo oráculos en todo el mundo han hablado, se acerca aquel que hace que los dioses se pongan de rodillas**_

 _ **\- ¿Darkseid?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No estoy segura, los oráculos son una bola de imbéciles que les gusta jugar a hacerse los místicos. Adivinanzas y toda esa basura**_

Una esfera de energía impacto el pecho de Cheetah y la mando a volar hacia el precipicio, mientras caía por el borde de la montaña, el enorme Garlic sujeto a Vixen con ambas manos y la azotó contra el suelo, Diana se lanzó sobre el enemigo, mas Garlic empleo a Vixen como garrote y golpeo a Diana antes de que esta pudiese hacer algo.

Las dos se recuperaron rápidamente y rodearon a Garlic, una yéndose por la derecha y la otra por la izquierda. Vixen empleo la fuerza combinada un brontosaurio, un tiranosaurio y un megalodon para impactar el rostro de Garlic en su mejilla izquierda, Diana golpeo la mejilla derecha. Garlic comenzó a reírse y levanto sus manos, disparó una ráfaga de Ki de ambas, lanzando a las dos súper heroínas contra pilares de roca.

 _ **\- Bah, es increíble que el Señor de Apokolips me trajera a este mundo. Me juró que habían enemigos mucho más poderosos, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado rival. Tsk, como sea, el reino de los demonios ha llegado. La estrella Makyan brilla con luz roja en el cielo y la Zona de Muerte próximamente será una con este universo también**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿El señor de Apokolips?**_

Diana se levantó y sujetó a Garlic Jr con su lazo, lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, donde Vixen le golpeo el centro del rostro con la fuerza de un Rinoceronte y después le dio una patada directo al estómago que le mando a volar, Diana tiro del lazo e hizo caer a Garlic al suelo, formando un segundo cráter. Vixen canalizo al dragón de cómodo, a la hiena y al tiburón megalodon, se arrojó sobre Garlic y le mordió el hombro derecho, después canalizo la fuerza del elefante una vez más y lo lanzo hacia el cielo, Diana volvió a tirar del lazo esta vez lo aceró a ella, donde le dio un golpe directo al esternón con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que las costillas del Garlic se rompieran.

 _ **\- ¿Hablas de Darkseid?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **AAARGH… tsk, jaja, si, el dios de la maldad cuyo espíritu me ha traído de la Zona de la Muerte y ahora me pide que sea el "Kami Sama" de este mundo. ¿Cómo negarme a eso? Y es que en mi universo de origen, tengo a demasiados rivales mucho más poderosos que yo. Puede que sea inmortal, pero estoy seguro que eso no me ayudaría si tuviese que enfrentarme a Gohan nuevamente, ese mono es un peligro para mis deseos, en parte le tengo algo de miedo a ese niño**_

Garlic sujetó el lazo y sintió una gran presión sobre su cuerpo, estaba diciendo la verdad, algo en ese estúpido artefacto estaba obligándole a decir la verdad.

\- _**Muy bien, ¿Qué quiere Demigra? ¿Cómo se relaciona Darkseid en todo esto?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Demigra es un idiota que quiere ser un dios por encima de todos. Sin embargo, sus patéticos intentos por obtener poderes que terminaron este universo en el pasado no es diferente a lo que estaba intentando hacer en su universo de origen. Demigra quería tener todo el poder de la fisura del tiempo, más la Patrulla del Tiempo y Son Goku le detuvieron o habrían detenido. Una versión alterna de Demigra, una que estaba cercana a la línea temporal que unió a los universos de la Nueva Tierra y de la Tierra Z, observó los eventos de Xenoverse y se dio cuenta de que si quería controlar el Espacio Tiempo y recrearlo todo a su imagen, necesitaría más poder. Darkseid y sus sirvientes de Apokolips solo fingen que le ayudan para darle la entrada a un universo nuevo. Darkseid está interesado en poseer el cuerpo de un tal Bills y después quiere conquistar ambos mundos. Demigra después sería borrado por completo de la realidad por el Efecto Omega de Darkseid**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué universo es este? ¿Quién es Goku? ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?**_

 _ **\- Es un universo algo diferente al suyo, la Tierra existe pero es muy distinta. Goku es el campeón de esa Tierra. Llegue a este lugar gracias a que la Zona de la Muerte y mi planeta de origen; Makyan; están conectados por medio de la imaginación humana; que aparentemente es una dimensión más de este universo; y el mundo budista donde rigen los demonios**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo podemos evitar todo esto?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No pueden**_

Garlic Jr liberó su Ki y al instante toda la cima de la montaña explotó, haciendo que todo cayera en pedazos. Los sedimentos volaron, la jungla de los leopardos se llenó de polvo y el cielo lentamente se tornaba de color rojizo.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Las enviare a todas a la Zona de la Muerte!**_

Del cielo rojizo se liberó una luz negra y una estrella que emanaba extrañas esporas rojas que brillaban como rubíes. Era la Estrella Makyan, también conocida como el planeta Makyo de la dimensión de la cual Garlic Jr provenía: La Zona de la Muerte. Una dimensión de dolor y sufrimiento donde solo unos cuantos demonios podían sobrevivir, una dimensión que pertenecía a la esfera de los demonios en el universo Z y que según los Budistas de la Tierra, era el lugar donde todos los demonios habitaban.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo puede un sitio de la cosmología budista existir en este mundo?- pregunto Vixen mientras se elevaba de entre unos cuantos fragmentos de la montaña.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Es simple, la dimensión de la imaginación tiene un poder sobre las leyes de este universo. Los Viejos Dioses están muertos, pero su memoria se implantó en la mente de la humanidad y dicha creencia permite que las sombras de los dioses tengan algo de poder**_

 _ **\- ¿Creer es poder en este mundo?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Un poco, creer en los dioses implica que aun tengan poder. Pero no que dejen de estar muertos. Yo tengo el poder de Ares gracias a que lo derrote y la mente humana necesitaba a alguien más que tomara su lugar en el orden divino, además de una patrona para los guerreros muertos. Así que yo tomé su lugar**_

 _ **\- Así que el mito existe porque la humanidad cree en el mito**_

 _ **-**_ _ **O tiene una idea del mito. Sí, es por eso que Makyan existe en este mundo, porque hay gente que cree en ese lugar**_

Garlic se arrojó sobre Vixen, más antes de que lanzara un golpe, una mano lo detuvó en seco, una mano con pelo naranja, garras negras y la palma de un felino.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Esta montaña era mía, hijo de puta!**_

Un segundo golpe fue dirigido al estómago de Garlic, las garras del espíritu del leopardo perforaron su abdomen y comenzaron a hacer picadillo sus intestinos.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Yo soy el avatar del Urzkartaga!**_

Cheetah sacó su garra del abdomen y sus tripas se desparramaron por el suelo, después lanzó un segundo zarpazo a su garganta, cortándole el suministro de aire, haciendo que el inmortal Garlic Jr se llevará sus manos a su cuello.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Ve por él de una maldita vez, Princesita!**_

El grito de Cheetah llamó la atención de Diana, la cual se arrojó contra Garlic y por un par de segundos, puso toda la fuerza que su forma mortal podía darle, la suficiente como para hacer que el planeta entero tiemble, y golpeo a su enemigo inmortal justo en el pecho. El impacto fue tan grande que envió al inmortal hacia el cielo, como una bala sale disparada de un cañón.

 _ **-**_ _ **¡Vixen, arrójame hacia él!**_

Vixen levantó a Diana por encima de su cabeza con la fuerza de un elefante y la arrojo hacia su enemigo. Diana perforo la diferente capaz de la atmosfera, hasta que sujetó a Garlic de la cabeza, el cual torpemente intentaba reintroducir sus órganos a su estómago en gravedad cero. Diana cerró sus ojos y libero su forma como diosa de la guerra, con su armadura dorada alada y empujo a Garlic más allá de la Tierra, hacia la Luna.

Al impactar la superficie de la Luna, se produjo una onda expansiva se esparcio por el resto del satélite. Garlic sujetó el brazo derecho de Diana, el cual le sujetaba la frente, e intentó soltarse, más la Diosa de la Guerra solo sonrió un poco, casi disfrutaba de hacer esto. Diana levantó a Garlic, se elevó un par de metros sobre la superficie de la Luna y con un resplandor azul, atravezó el satélite natural de la Tierra por completo, de lado a lado, usando el cuerpo de Garlic como taladro, causándole suficiente daño como para romper cada hueso en su cuerpo.

Garlic Jr cometió el error de creer que su inmortalidad iba a darle la victoria contra oponentes más fuertes, mas no consideró el hecho de que podía enfrentarse a un enemigo masivamente más poderoso que él y bueno, esa es la gran desventaja de la gente arrogante.

Diana observó hacia el resplandor rojo y la estrella Makyan que en el horizonte del sistema solar, parecía engullir las estrellas como una boca maldita.

 _ **-**_ _ **… (¿Con que un mundo lleno de demonios deseosos de ir a la guerra y un universo alterno que Darkseid quiere invadir? Bueno, esto promete ser divertido. Vamos a darles una visita)…- Diana activo su comunicador y sonriendo dijo-… Steve, voy a patear muchos traseros. Pero volveré, te amo. Espero que puedas escuchar esto después de un par de horas, cuando la señal alcance la Tierra**_

Diana se lanzó con Garlic en sus manos hacia el horizonte de la estrella Makyan y se introdujo directo en ella, con su fuerza divina empujando la estrella y la influencia de la Zona de la Muerte de regreso a su punto de origen. Una extraña fisura espacio temporal cerca de las ruinas de un planeta cubico.

* * *

Batman observó por una ventana de la nave Titán. Volaban por un sector de una galaxia vacía, a catorce galaxias de la Vía Láctea, este lugar era toda una anomalía ya que se trataba de una galaxia sin civilización alguna y vida poco inteligente. Probablemente una galaxia joven.

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Qué hacías en este lugar, Clark? ¿Qué hay en este sitio que te obligó a venir aquí de todas las partes de la galaxia?**_

Bruce regresó su mirada hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba, era una pequeña sala adornada de monitores, unos cuantos estantes y una mesa redonda. La nave era más grande que la vieja nave de los Titanes, en la cual solo habían cuatro cabinas, fue desarrollado por Industrias Kord, una empresa de desarrollo tecnológico que fácilmente competía con LexCorp (la cual estaba enfrentando una crisis después de la "invasión a la Tierra), no era una competencia de Wayne Inc debido a que manejaban contratos de diferente índole.

Las diferencias entre las naves titán eran tan grandes como la diferencia entre Stonehenge y las Pirámides, si bien ambas eran impresionantes bajo sus propios méritos, la nueva nave titán era simplemente más avanzada, con tecnología que no parecía terrestre, ya que ninguna computadora podía codificar la información del "software" (si es que esa palabra aplicaba) kryptoniano, salvo aquellas desarrolladas recientemente por el visionario Ted Kord.

\- _**Ted Kord es un genio**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Si, lo es**_

Cyborg abrió la puerta de la sala y entró en ella, se acercó a Batman y le entregó una tableta con un mapa estelar.

- _ **Estamos a punto de llegar al lugar donde Superman desapareció. La tecnología Kryptoniana es difícil de controlar, aplicarle tecnología inversa es casi imposible. Pero Kord encontró una forma de tomar pequeños datos de la Fortaleza y por ellos podemos llegar a este lugar**_

 _ **\- ¿En dónde nos encontramos? Este lugar parece no contener ni una sola civilización en ninguno de sus brazos o estrellas. Y considerando que hay miles de civilizaciones en cada galaxia, eso es todo un logro**_

 _ **\- Es el Sector 1482. Los únicos seres vivos en este lugar, son animales que apenas están evolucionando, hay unos tipos que están en etapa similar a los recolectores de la Tierra, pero por lo que estuve leyendo de los escáneres de la nave, probablemente se extingan en un par de cientos de años**_

 _ **\- A veces olvido que los humanos en la Tierra crean sus naves aplicando ingeniera inversa a naves extraterrestres, ¿Qué nave habrá usado Kord para diseñar esta? ¿Linternas Verdes, Tamaranianas?**_

 _ **\- No lo sé, pero ya que hablas de los Linternas. Hay unos sujetos que quieren hablar contigo**_

 _ **\- ¿Uno de ellos se llama Guy Gardner?**_

 _ **\- Ahhh, si**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Oh, genial**_

Batman suspiró y caminó hacia la sala de comando, donde los Titanes observaban por una gran pantalla a lo que Batman tendría que describir como un ejército de luces color jade que brillaban con la intensidad de una luz que solo podía responder al poder de la Voluntad misma. Los Linternas Verdes, creados por la gente de Oa, la primera especie del universo y una de las más poderosas. El objetivo de los Linternas era proteger diferentes sectores del universo, asegurando la supervivencia de las civilizaciones menos desarrolladas.

Cyborg se acercó al asiento del capitán, se sentó en él y pidió información de vuelo a Chico Bestia, este le indicó que fueron los Linternas quienes pidieron a la nave detenerse. Nightwing abrió las comunicaciones, en lo que respectaba a diplomacia intergaláctica, Dick Grayson le sedia el mando a Starfire.

 _ **-**_ _ **Aquí la reina Koriand'r de Tamaran. Solicitó permiso para avanzar**_

 _ **-**_ ¿EH? ¿Oh? La reina de Tamaran. Viejo, las tamaranianas son super sexis. Esa piel naranja me erizan cada cabello de mi piel

 _ **-**_ Cierra la boca, Gardner. Pueden oírte

 _ **-**_ ¿En serio? Oye, Reina. ¿Te gustaría salir con el gran Guy Gardner?

 _ **-**_ _ **Guy, hazle caso a John y cállate**_

La pantalla de la nave rebelo los dueños de las voces, el primero que respondía al nombre de Guy Gardner era un Linterna Verde pelirrojo, alto de unos 1.85 y con ojos verdes, tenía pecas en el rostro y una sonrisa pícara; el segundo respondía al nombre de John Stuart, era un hombre de estatura similar, expresión bastante seria y de piel negra, tenía un pequeño luna en la quijada; el ultimo se trataba de Hal Jordan.

- _ **Reina de Tamaran, sé que Batman esta con ustedes. Me gustaría saber que hacen fuera de la Tierra y por qué ha llamado a la flota Tamaraniana para movilizarse a este sector del universo- John Stuart se cruzó de brazos mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.**_

 _ **\- El motivo principal se debe a que buscamos al Kriptoniano Superman, que desapareció de la Tierra- respondió Starfire con delicadeza.**_

 _ **\- Ya veo, aunque eso no responde la movilización en masa de los ejércitos Tamaranianos**_

 _ **\- Bueno, John. El motivo es porque sé que no hay lugar en este universo que pueda contener a Superman por tanto tiempo. Algo ha de haber sucedido que perfectamente puede acabar con nosotros en un dos por tres. Además, ese planeta cubico destruido que los linternas analizan no es una anomalía del Cosmos, es un cuerpo celestial de otra dimensión que Superman tomó y supongo que utilizó para crear un mundo para su "amigo" Bizarro**_

 _ **\- Mmm. Tiene sentido, el planeta no poseía civilización alguna, salvo un par de edificios extraños que parecen ser hechos por un ser con mucha imaginación. Aun que, no encontramos el cuerpo de Bizarro, puede que algo haya acabado con él- dijo Hal Jordan flotando al lado de John.**_

 _ **\- Oh viejo, Superman ha de haberse enfadado con lo que sea que lo hizo. Bizarro era un buen sujeto- dijo Chico Bestia en voz baja, Bizarro era popular entre los niños de la Tierra, el enorme tipo gris no era malvado de verdad, solo un poco raro.**_

 _ **\- Mmm, ¿hay alguna forma para averiguar qué fue lo que sucedía en este lugar?- preguntó Raven alejando su rostro de un monitor y rascando sus ojos.**_

 _ **\- Si, lo hay. Gardner, por favor**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Como desees, Johny**_

Guy levantó su brazo y de su anillo salió una luz verde que escaneo los restos del planeta en busca de indicios de lo que haya pasado en el lugar. Tras absorver la información, el anillo replico lo absorbido de forma Memetica para crear constructos, mostraba a Superman luchando en la superficie del planeta Bizarro contra un extraterrestre morado, similar a un felino.

\- _**Star, los tamaranianos descendieron de una especie felina. ¿Es posible que tengan una especie emparentada como los Kryptonianos y los Daxamitas?- Nighwing observó a Starfire.**_

- _ **No que yo conozca. Tamaran es única- respondió Starfire.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Sigue observando, Nightwing**_

Batman se enfocó en la batalla, parecía verse como una lucha dura, algo que era bastante raro para Superman. Una parte de Bruce sonreía al ver esto, le gustaba cuando podía ver a Superman sufrir con un oponente, pero otra parte mantenía una cautela lúgubre, si algo podía darle tanta pelea a Superman, entonces podría matarlos a todos en la Tierra. Planes se formaron en su cabeza, lo único que podría enfrentar a entidades por encima del nivel de Superman, eran hechizeros y brujas poderosas, entidades cósmicas, manipuladores de la realidad e intelectos hyperavanzados como Brainiac o Amazo.

 _ **\- Mmm, muy bien. Parece que la pelea se está alejando del Planeta Bizarro. ¿A dónde?**_

 _ **\- Bueno, Bats. El anillo no tiene suficiente potencia como para llegar a esa zona, pero te gustara saber que está en la Galaxia Andrómeda, a cuatro galaxias de distancia. Jaja, Superman es más rudo de lo que imaginaba. Hay civilizaciones cercanas de los núcleos de las galaxias vecinas que indican haber observado objetos anómalos en su cercanía, las más primitivas aseguran que se trataban de "dioses"**_

 _ **\- La mayoría de las personas no tienen ni la menor idea de que tan poderoso es Superman- respondió Batman a Guy mientras recordaba el depósito de Kryptonita en la cueva, probablemente sería insuficiente para Clark en estos momentos, conforme el tiempo pasaba la tolerancia a la Kryptonia de Superman aumentaba.**_

 _ **\- Andrómeda… ¿no es esa la galaxia donde se encontraba Krypton?- Nighwing le dedicó una mirada a Cyborg, el cual inmediatamente se deidico a observar una pantalla con las coordenadas de Krypton.**_

 _ **\- Así es, todo parece indicar que los restos de Krypton es donde Superman finalizó su combate con ese extraterrestre**_

 _ **\- Oh no**_

 _ **\- ¿Sucede algo, Batman?- Chico Bestia se rascó la cabeza y se acercó un poco**_

 _ **\- Cada vez que Krypton se involucra en algo, suceden cosas que inclusive yo puedo categorizar como "malas"**_

 _ **\- Bats tiene razón. Antes de la destrucción de Krypton, los Ancianos de Oa consideraban a Krypton como una amenaza a la comunidad intergaláctica- John Stuart suspiró tras decir estas palabras.**_

 _ **\- Ademas, Superman puede morir por envenenamiento de Kryptonita y ese lugar hay un cinturón de asteroides de pura Kyrptonita, tenemos que ir inmediatamente**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Anunciare a los linternas que se aproximen hacia el sector de Krypton en Andromeda- Hal fue interrumpido casi de inmediato por una señal en la nave TItant.**_

Una señal roja se encendió en la nave Titan como una alarma, Cyborg encontró un SOS de parte de la flota Tamaraniana y segundos después los monitores de la nave Titan mostraban una inmensa extraña estrella de metal plateado que parecía estar comiéndose uno de los planetas del Sistema Rao, una armada de hombres de metal parecía destruir las naves de Tamaran y protegían el cinturón de asteroides con ferocidad sobrehumana.

- _ **¿Qué demonios está pasando?- preguntó Cyborg.**_

 _ **\- ¿Son Parademonios?- pregunto Raven observándolos más de cerca.**_

 _ **\- No, son humanoides, ciborgs o entidades cibernéticas**_

 _ **\- Cyborg, mi pueblo me necesita. ¿Puedes abrir un portal hacia ese sector de Andrómeda?- dijo Starfire con tranquilidad.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Ya lo hice**_

Los ojos de Cyborg brillaron con una luz azul y un portal en medio del espacio fue abierto.

\- _**Crúzalo rápido, mi batería no puede manejar tanto poder. Es por esto mismo que no hago esta totneria en la teeeetetteee rraaa**_

- _ **Muy bien, ordenaremos el movimiento de Linternas al sector de Krypton. John, ve por Mogo, Gardner ve a Oa por refuerzos. Un minuto ¿Qué estoy haciendo? John, ve a Oa por refuerzos, Gardner ve por Mogo**_

La nave se introdujo en el interior del portal y del otro lado se encontraba un inmenso campo de batalla entre los robots de platino y la gran flota Tamaraniana. Las explosiones eran inmensas esferas de luz que se expandían como luces de navidad, los torpedos y láseres volaban de manera casi caótica pera el ojo poco entrenado.

Cyborg se dejó caer en un sillón, utilizar la tecnología de la Mother Box implantada en su cuerpo le drenaba casi toda su batería.

- _ **Abran las compuertas, tengo que apoyar a mi gente- dijo Starfire.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Iré contigo. Puedo sobrevivir en el espacio**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Raven no es la única. Me comunicare con el Rojo, dame un par de minutos y tendré algo que le daría pesadillas a Clive Barker- dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Gracias- respondió Starfire con una sonrisa.**_

Los tres abandonaron la nave hacia el vacío del espacio como apoyo de la flota. Raven liberó su forma endemoniada, con cuatro ojos y piel roja y una gran capa que lentamente se transformó en una coraza gris, en apariencia similar a la de un crustáceo, que cubría todo su cuerpo. De un solo movimiento de su mano, un centenar de hombres de plata fueron tragados por un agujero negro mientras con la otra liberaba una ráfaga de energía que parecía formarse alrededor de un pentagrama.

Chico Bestia libero cuatro alas sin plumas, parecían estar hechas de unas pequeñas fibras de animales no terrestres, su cuerpo era el de la Bestia más sus brazos y piernas eran de animales de otros mundos. La conexión con el Rojo, la energía de todo ser vivo animal, le permitio transformar su brazo izquierdo en un comedor de soles, criaturas doradas que podían devorar soles enteros (Superman tenía una de mascota).

Starfire se lanzó sobre uno de los robots y lo azotó contra la superficie de un asteroide, fragmentándolo y liberando pequeños trozos de Kyrptonita a su alrededor.

 _ **\- Cyborg, necesitó acercarme hacia la Órbita de Krypton- le dijo Batman sin perder la compostura.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **S-Si, dame solo un par de segundos- Cyborg suspiró, Nightwing le ayudo a ponerse de pie y le dirigió hacia el asiento del piloto.**_

Cyborg llevó a la nave entre los campos de batalla, evitando las colosales explosiones entre los Cruceros de Batalla Tamaranianos y los extraños hombres de platino. Al introducirse al cinturón de asteroides, fueron recibidos por un espectáculo de colores verdes jade.

- _ **Kryptonita- dijo Nightwing con sus brazos cruzados.**_

 _ **\- Por favor, Clark. Tienes que estar bien- dijo Batman en voz baja.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Qué rayos esta pasando?**_

Lois salio de entre las habitaciones con su cabello completamente despeinado y con Krypto a su lado, el cual se veia igual.

\- _**Nos encontramos en Andrómeda, lugar donde Superman desapareció y hay una guerra para evitar que lleguemos a nuestro destino. ¿Algo más?- dijo Nightwing con una pequeña sonrisa.**_

Algo golpeo la nave y de repente se observó a uno de esos hombres de platino sujetando a Starfire del cuello.

\- _**Jaja, muy bien. No tenía idea de que este universo tenía armadas más poderosas que las de mi familia. ¿Qué cara pondría King Cold o ese mequetrefe de Freezer si supieran de este lugar? Lo conquistarían desde luego, pero sería muy tarde para ellos, ya que Cooler lo ha hecho primero**_

 _ **\- ¿Cooler? Bueno, este tipo tiene el nombre de un aficionado a los juegos de rol- dijo Nightwing sujetando a Lois, evitando que cayera al suelo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres, Cooler?- pregunto Batman.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Honestamente, quiero conquistar este universo. Freezer fue el gobernante de mi lugar de origen, pero este lugar promete ser aún más impresionante que mi universo, aun que tenía mis dudas después de cruzar la fisura. Jaja, el Imperio del gran Cooler será maginifico y todo gracias a Darkseid**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto que Darkseid está involucrado, ese desgraciado no puede estar quieto por cinco minutos-Batman se rasco los ojos al pronunciar estas palabras.**_

 _ **\- Otro maldito cliché- dijo Lois en voz baja.**_

 _ **\- Suelta a Starfire, ahora- dijo Nightwing caminando directamente hacia una de las esclusas del escape y con Krypto en sus manos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Oh? ¿Qué harás si no lo hago?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Yo? Nada ¿Krypto? Esa es otra historia**_

Nightwing presiono un botón, la esclusa se abrió y Kryto salió disparado sobre Cooler con tanta fuerza que rompió el cuerpo de metal de Cooler como un meteoro despedaza un planeta, fragmentándolo en cientos de pedacitos metálicos, chips y cables.

\- _**Buen chico, Krypto. Ahora dedícate a darle caza a cada uno de esos malditos. Brindale ayuda a los titanes y cuando lleguen los Linternas, apártate y ve directamente hacia los que necesitan más auxilio. Tratá de alejarte del cinturón de asteroides, no quiere que te lastime- Lois le guiño un ojo a Krypto y el perro saltó a velocidad de la luz para luchar contra los otros Coolers- De acuerdo, avancemos. Mi esposo necesita ayuda**_

\- _**Claro, dame solo un minuto- Cyborg terminó de cargar sus baterías con el motor de la nave- Muy bien, ahora puedo coordinarme mejor. Los escudos se levanta y el sistema de auto reparación está en línea después de ese pequeño golpe. Vamos**_

La nave continuó avanzando, a lo lejos se podía observar el planeta vecino abrazado por la inmensa estructura plateada, parecía estar absorbiéndola. No sería la primera vez que observan a una entidad capaz de devorar planetas.

Las enormes rocas de kryptonita se veían hermosas, bajo otro tipo de contexto, inclusive se verían como un montón de gemas verdes rodeando una estrella rojiza que parecía estar en un estado moribundo. Aun así, Lois sabía que el mineral verde realmente representaba la muerte, de no ser por los escudos de la nave, la radiación emitida por tanta Kryptonita sería suficiente como para matar a un ser humano. Krypto apenas y podía estar cerca de uno, tanto material podría matarlo si el perro tratase de acercarse mucho.

 _ **\- Muy bien, estamos en la orbita de Krypton- dijo Cyborg mientras preparaba los escáneres en busca de fuentes de vida humanoide.**_

 _ **\- ¿Alguien ve algo?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Si, algo bastante grande y rojo**_

Nightwing le respondió a Lois y apuntó con su dedo a una inmensa "herida" en el espacio tiempo. Parecia realmente una costra sangrante en el vacío del espacio, era realmente un escenario perturbador.

 _ **\- J'onn nos habló al respecto en la Tierra. Es una fisura que aparentemente está permitiendo a criaturas de otro universo entrar al nuestro. Es de ahí de donde han salido todos los enemigos que nos han atacado- respondió Batman.**_

 _ **\- ¿De dónde salió esa cosa?- pregunto Nightwing.**_

 _ **\- Creemos que es una hija de otra fisura que se formó en el año 2011. Cuando fuimos invadidos por primera vez**_

 _ **\- Mmm, ¿crees que haya otra invasión en masa?**_

 _ **\- Bueno, Nightwing. Creo que la habrá y esta vez, será en una escala más grande. Quería que vinieras para que fueras testigo de ello, sé que tú tienes conexiones no solo con ARGUS, si no con todas las organizaciones de inteligencia del mundo. Agente Grayson, su deber con la humanidad, es prepararla para la inminente invasión que se aproxima. Ya que esta involucrara a todo el universo**_

 _ **\- Ja, no hay nada que pueda ocultarte. ¿Verdad, viejo?**_

 _ **\- Muy bien, la nave ha detectado algo- Cyborg interrumpió la conversación entre Batman y su hijastro y concentro la localización de Superman en medio de un inmenso asteroide de Kryptonita.**_

 _ **\- ¡Voy por ti, mi amor! ¡Vamos, pónganse uno de esos malditos trajes!- dijo Lois con impaciencia.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **No hará falta, tengo el rayo tractor y…**_

Cyborg fue nuevamente interrumpido, otro Cooler había atacado la nave y había causado tanto daño que los escudos habían sido completamente destrozados y había un daño de al menos un 50% en los motores y sobrecargo.

 _ **\- ¡Ese grandísimo hijo de perra!- grito Cyborg enfadado.**_

 _ **\- ¡Iré a los cañones! ¡Vamos a volar a ese cabron en pedazos!- dijo Lois.**_

 _ **\- No, Lois Batman necesitara ayuda para mover a Superman. Y yo soy mejor disparando que tu o Bats- Nightwing le dedicó una mirada a Cyborg- Sé que eso te desconecto a las armas, dame acceso a los cañones**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tal y como en los viejos tiempos- le respondió Cyborg con una sonrisa.**_

Batman sonrió, le gustaba observar a Robín, no, a Dick Grayson darle órdenes y ayudar al grupo a aplicar las fuerzas en las que sobresalían; estaba orgulloso de él.

 _ **\- Muy bien, vamos por esos trajes espaciales- le dijo Batman a Lois, guiándola por los pasillos de la nave.**_

 _ **\- Recuerda los comunicadores, Batman. A esta distancia, hay suficiente espacio como para que no hayan interrupciones**_

 _ **\- Cúbreme la espalda, Nightwing**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Siempre**_

Ambos intercambiaron unas últimas palabras y se sonrieron antes de separarse. Lois siguió a Batman hacia las esclusas, donde empezó a cambiarse con el traje de astronauta sobre su vestido.

 _ **-**_ _ **Lois, ¿hace cuánto estas embarazada?**_

La pregunta de Batman molesto un poco a Lois, mas ella suspiró y termino de ponerse su casco.

- _ **Un par de semanas**_

 _ **\- ¿Clark lo sabe?**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Imagino que ha de estar feliz**_

 _ **\- Si, lo está. Y yo también lo estoy**_

 _ **\- La reportera ganadora del Pulitzer, estrella del Planeta y ahora madre. Eres una persona multifacética. ¿Ya tienen un nombre para él bebe?**_

 _ **\- Si es niña Ella o Lucy. Si es niño, Christopher o Jonathan**_

 _ **\- Lois, sabes que hay radiación y Kryptonita ahí afuera, puedes poner a tu hijo en riesgo**_

 _ **Lois guardó silencio por un segundo, Batman tenía razón.**_

 _ **\- Por favor, Lois. Quédate. Yo traeré a tu esposo sano y salvo**_

 _ **\- Y-Yo**_

 _ **"Batman, sería bueno que observaras por la ventana"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Qué sucede, Cyborg?**_

 ** _"Hay algo que se aproxima hacia la fisura. Algo muy grande"_**

Un disparo de plasma impacto a un Cooler y lo envío directo hacia un asteroide. Mas a lo lejos, una inmensa mancha rojiza era empujada por un extraño objeto esférico, se trataba de una estrella que con cada segundo se hacía más grande.

 _ **\- ¿Es una estrella o un planeta?- preguntó Nightwing desde las torretas de la nave.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Es… o mi Dios. Es un planeta entero y parece tener una especie de nebulosa rojiza anclada en él**_

La respuesta de Cyborg llegó cuando la estrella era del tamaño de la Luna y consigo arrastraba una dimensión entera que parecía una nube roja carmesí que arrastraba los fragmentos del planeta Krypton hacia los lados, enviando los asteroides contra el ejército de Coolers, obligando a la flota Tamaraniana a realizar maniobras evasivas.

 _ **\- ¿Qué diablos está pasando, Cy?- pregunto Nightwing mientras disparaba hacia los objetos que volaban con dirección hacia ellos.**_

 _ **\- No van a creer esto**_

 _ **\- Solo dilo de una vez, Cyborg- dijo Batman sujetando a Lois y evitando que la turbulencia la hiciera caer.**_

 _ **\- La Mujer Maravilla está empujando ese planeta y toda esa dimensión de regreso a la Fisura**_

 _ **\- ¿Diana?- dijo Lois con incredulidad.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Este es el mejor momento. Diana debe estar en su modo Diosa de la Guerra. Dentro de poco, los Tamaranianos lucharan con una ferocidad incontrolable y los Coolers se verán abrumados por un par de minutos. Es el momento adecuado**_

Batman se arrojó sobre una capsula de escape y salio disparado hacia el terreno donde Superman se encontraba. Cayó a exactamente cien metros de distancia de él, por encima de su cabeza podía observar los planetoides de Kryptonita chocar entre ellos y arrojar fragmentos a velocidades hipersónicas a su alrededor. Uno solo de esos podía matarlo, tenía que moverse rápido.

Los primero veinticinco metros fueron relativamente fáciles, pero se tropezó con un Cooler que disparo una ráfaga de energía en su contra, destrozando todo a su alrededor y destruyendo su traje de astronauta, dejándolo a la deriva en el espacio. Un disparo de plasma impacto nuevamente a Cooler y esta vez fue suficiente como para hacerlo volar directamente contra otro planetoide y seguido le cayó encima una metralla de más plasma de la torreta que Nightwing disparaba.

Batman sintió que se estaba ahogando y que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, mas esta vez una burbuja verde rodeó su cabeza. Los Linternas habían llegado.

 _ **-**_ _ **¿Necesitas ayuda, Batman?**_

Batman observó a su izquierda y encontró a John Stuart liderando a millones de Linternas que se arrojaron a la batalla contra los Coolers como apoyó para los Tamaranianos. Y detrás de ellos, iba un inmenso planeta viviente llamado Mogo, el más grande de los Linternas Verdes.

 _ **\- Me alegra verte, John**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Lo mismo digo, Batman**_

Mogo disparo un inmenso rayo de energía desde un costado del sistema solar e impacto la estrella Big Gete con tanta fuerza que la hizo estallar en miles de pedazos. Más los Coolers no parecían desaparecer y de hecho, nuevas amenazas salieron de los fragmentos de la estrella. Eran millones de extraños robots que parecían tener un solo ojo rojo y de diferentes diseños, liderados por un hombre alto y musculoso de piel turquesa y con una rara armadura amarilla.

- _ **Vamos Cooler. No te transformamos en una maquina mutante para que te derrotaran tan fácilmente**_

Los Cooler ahora recibía apoyo de millones de Maquinas Mutantes que parecían provenir de un planeta que estaba oculto entre los restos de la Estrella Big Gete. Era un planeta completamente tecnológico sin casi ninguna parte biológica. Mientras la Estrella Bi Gete se reforma gracias a las habilidades de Maquina Mutante otorgadas por el Dr. Myuu. El planeta de las Maquinas Mutantes se reveló ante sus enemigos y libero su ejército de máquinas sobre los Linternas y los Tamaranianos.

 _ **-**_ _ **Maldita sea. Gardner ve por ese sujeto azul. Hal y yo nos haremos cargo de los Coolers y de la estructura que se auto repara- dijo John mientras Mogo preparaba otro disparo.**_

El planeta viviente disparó el segundo rayo, más fue detenido por una combinación de esfuerzos entre varios Coolers y el General RIlldo.

Batman fue depositado en el suelo y un aura verde rodeo su cuerpo para evitar problemas en gravedad cero. Tras un leve dolor de cuerpo, Batman avanzó hacia Superman y al alcanzarlo lo encontró tan dañado que apenas y podía respirar, su piel estaba palida y cada vena de su cuerpo brillaba con un verde intenso, pero lo peor era el agujero en su pecho. El simple hecho de que estuviera vivo era un milagro por sí solo.

- _ **Vamos, Clark. Voy a sacarte de este lugar**_

Batman lo levantó con cuidado, caminó entre los cráteres del asteroide hacia la nave. Cyborg posiciono la nave Titan justo al lado del asteroide y ambos entraron en ella. Lois se arrojó sobre su esposo y le ayudo a acostarse en una camilla cerca de las capsulas de escape.

\- _**Oh Dios, Clark. ¿Qué te han hecho?**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Aún está vivo. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, necesita atención medica**_

Un segundo temblor en la nave y esta vez esta fue partida por la mitad.

La fisura y la dimensión que la Mujer Maravilla estaba empujando a su interior estaban succionando todo hacia su interior.

"¡Bruce!" escuchó Batman la voz de Nightwing por su comunicador.

 _ **-**_ _ **Nightwing, queda poco tiempo. Puedo expandir mi escudo de linterna por solo un par de minutos más. Así puedo proteger a Lois y a Clark. Necesitó que regreses a la Tierra y prepares a la humanidad para una invasión más grande. Que Starfire una a las civilizaciones más poderosas, que Raven hable con los Hell Lords y Chico Bestia reuna a las fuerzas del Rojo y el Verde. Recuerda, la Liga está hecha para defender a los más débiles y ahora más que nunca, es requerida**_

Y tras decir esto, Lois, Batman, Superman y la Mujer Maravilla y la extraña estrella que empujaba, fueron absorbidos por la Fisura, para viajar hacia otro universo. Uno donde sin lugar a dudas, les esperaba nuevas aventuras.


	13. Batalla

Batalla.

El Rey Furry observaba por televisión como sus fuerzas militares eran destruidas como si fueran de papel. Algunos de los soldados y vehículos militares diseñados por Luthor, consiguieron mantenerse en pie por un par de horas, pero al final fueron vencidos por los aplastantes y aparentemente infinitos números de los Parademonios. El Rey pensó en Luthor y no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar y golpear su escritorio, el maldito calvo tenía razón, había cosas ahí afuera que podían cazar a la humanidad entera, a todos los habitantes de la Tierra. "Luthor tenía razón" como odiaba aceptar esto, al menos él sabía que el mundo tenia guardianes, al menos él lo sabía desde Piccolo Dai Maoh, el rey demonio fue derrotado por el niño llamado Goku.

Furry suspiro y tomó una medalla de color azul, era la medalla de Goku por derrotar al demonio, pero nunca fue capaz de entregársela. Un tremendo terremoto impacto su oficina, la torre entera estaba temblando y segundos después, una gran fuerza rompió todo el techo como si fuera de papel.

 **\- Jaja, aquí está el líder de este planeta. Muy bien, perro. Sería mejor que rindas el mundo y todos sus recursos a la causa de Mongul**

Sobre Furry se encontraba un enorme alienígeno de 4 metros de altura, piel amarilla brillante, ojos oscuros, de gran musculatura y traje purpura con circuitos en su pecho y pantalones azules con botas purpura.

 **\- ¿Quién se supone que eres? ¿Qué hiciste con mi escolta?**

 **\- Están muertos. Ahora, seré misericordioso si simplemente se rinden y entregan su mundo a mi causa: ¡La conquista de todo el maldito universo!**

 **\- ¡¿Qué?!**

 **\- No recuerdo que se supone que estaba haciendo aquí, pero es bastante obvio que algo o alguien me trajo para dominarlos a todos, el problema es que a Mongul no le gusta que lo usen como títere, no seré más el juguete de nadie, ¡AHORA EL CONQUISTADOR SOY YO! ¡Nuevas galaxias para conquistar! ¡Jaja! ¡Cuánta diversio…!**

Un puño impacto directamente el rostro de Mongul y este cayó directamente al suelo por mas de cien metros. Flotando por encima de Furry, se encontraba el niño, que ahora era un hombre, llamado Goku transformado en Super Sayajin.

 **\- ¡Jaja, Goku!**

 **\- Hola, le recomiendo que huya mientras pueda**

 **\- Una última cosa- Furry le arrojó la medalla y Goku la sujetó con una mano, la observó confundido- ¡Te la debía! ¡Adiós!**

 **\- ¿eh?**

Desde el suelo, Mongul sonrió y presiono unos cuantos botones en los circuitos de su pecho y del cielo surgió la cara del arma planetaria, Mundo de Guerra, el enorme objeto interestelar forjado para destruir civilizaciones enteras. De la superficie del objeto salieron disparados miles de misiles nucleares contra la Tierra, más fueron detenidos por rayos de Ki que salieron disparados de diferentes áreas del planeta, evitando las explosiones antes de que entraran a la atmosfera terrestre.

 **\- ¡Papá!**

 **\- Gohan, Goten**

Los dos hijos de Goku se hicieron presentes, el hijo mayor llevaba puesto su traje de Gran Sayaman mientras que el menor, tenía puesto su Gi rojo y azul.

 **\- Eso tiene armamento nuclear, si otra oleada como esa se libera nuevamente, no estoy seguro si podremos evitar que la radiación lo consuma todo, una cosa es frenar las explosiones, otra es encontrar una manera de evitar los vientos radioactivos - Gohan observó el enorme planetoide- Hay que destruir esa cosa mientras no ha entrado aun a la órbita terrestre**

 **\- Creo haber visto a ese sujeto utilizar algo en su pecho para usar esas armas- Goten se cruzó de brazos- Creo que mi hermano mayor y yo podríamos destruir ese planeta metálico si alguien pudiese distraerlo lo suficiente como para que no dispare sus armas**

 **\- ¿No pueden solo destruirlo? - preguntó Goku confundido.**

 **\- No, parece que posee un escudo que detiene nuestros ataques. Papá, si fueras capaz de entretener o derrotar a ese sujeto, puede que Goten y yo seamos capaces de destruir el planeta desde el borde de la atmosfera**

 **\- Muy bien me hare car...**

Antes de terminar la oración, Mongul salió disparado contra Goku y de un puñetazo en el estómago, lo mandó a volar al cielo. El gigante purpura sonrió sádicamente y sujetó a Goten y a Gohan de sus cabezas y empujándolos a ambos al suelo, tomó impulso para salir disparado en contra del Goku. Goten y Gohan impactaron el suelo mientras Mongul volaba como una bala y al estar por encima de las nubes, encontró a Goku observando el escenario a sus pies, había aviones de combate y explosiones por doquier en los diferentes países del mundo.

 **\- ¡Jaja! ¡¿Increíble no?! ¡La batalla es hermosa!**

Mongul sujetó el rostro de Goku y se impulsó junto con él hacia el interior del planeta, formando una estela de fuego por su descenso. Goku activo su forma Super Sayajin 3 y gracias a dicho aumento en poder, fuerza y resistencia, fue capaz de soportar el impacto sobre el enorme océano, el cual primero levantó una gran ola de 360 grado y lentamente empezó a llenarse con agua salada, todo en unos pocos segundos.

 **\- ¿Con que una de esas especies que cambian de forma para aumentar sus habilidades? ¡Genial! ¡Hace tiempo que no mato a una!**

Una esfera de energía golpeo el rostro de Mongul mientras este tenía la boca abierta y esta entró por ella y quemo su lengua, segundos después, Goku se teletransportó a sus espaldas y descargó un Puño de Dragón sobre él y la figura de Shen Long dorado realizó tal impactó que la energía envió a Mongul a la atmosfera, la explosión de energía dorada se vio en al menos 3 paises diferentes.

 **\- ¡KA- ME- KA-ME…!**

La energía de la onda de energía del Kamehame Ha, la técnica insignia de la Escuela Tortuga se encendio como una olla de oro mientras de los humos dorados de la explosión, bajaba Mongul como un asteroide con una sonrisa y una vena exaltada; estaba de mal humor.

 **\- ¡HA!**

El rayo de energía salió disparado y al hacer impacto con Mongul, este solo sonrió y perforo el ataque como un rompehielos en agua helada.

 **\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Vamos, dame más!**

En cuanto Mongul atravesó todo el ataque, su puño impacto el rostro de Goku y dicho impacto creó un terremoto en todo el mar. El agua del océano terminó de llenar el cráter y de entre las corrientes y olas, Mongul salió disparado mientras impactaba con centenares de golpes al cuerpo de Goku.

 **\- ¡Vamos! ¡DAME MAS!**

Goku sujetó el puño izquierdo de Mongul e intento regresarle el ataque, mas Mongul golpeó su espalda con su codo izquierdo.

 **\- Es inútil… en tanto el Sol esté en el cielo, yo no moriré**

 **\- ¿El Sol? ¿Tu poder viene del Sol? Conozco a alguien más que puede hacer eso**

 **\- ¿eh? ¿Otro que absorbe energía del sol? Hmp, supongo que es ese bastardo de Kal El**

 **\- Jaja, si, ese mismo**

 **\- Tsk, en cuanto conquiste este lugar, y por supuesto, te mate. Iré por ese maldito Kryptoniano. Al final y al cabo, los dos somos igual de poderosos**

 **\- Ja, yo personalmente luche con Superman y comparado con él, no eres nada**

La forma Super Sayajin 3 desapareció y en una explosión de Ki azul, surgió el modo de Super Sayajin Azul. Mongul se vio obligado a soltar a Goku, el Ki azul le quemaba como si fuese fuego de verdad.

 **\- Adelante, hombre grande. Voy a darte mas**

Mongul se arrojó sobre Goku, más un solo golpe del Sayajin le perforó el pecho y destruyó la maquinaria en que estaba integrada a esta parte del cuerpo.

 **\- ¿C-Como es esto posible?**

 **\- Me diste una buena pelea, te lo agradezco**

Mongul cayó al suelo, mientras se desangraba y agonizaba, presiono un par de botones en su pecho, eran sus últimas ordenes de lo que quedaba de su mando sobre Mundo de Guerra.

 **\- ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!**

 **\- Disparar todo lo que tengo**

Y tras decir esto, sonrió una última vez y cerró sus ojos. Empezaba a anochecer, Goku miró hacia arriba, encontró el Mundo de Guerra por encima de la Luna, después voló hacia el arma.

* * *

En el espacio, el Mundo de Guerra disparó todo su arsenal, miles de bombas nucleares fueron disparadas desde atrás de la Luna, un cañon de energía destructor de planetas fue disparado y un solo rayo azul se dirigió hacia la Tierra. Un montón de capsulas llenas de armas químicas y bacteriológicas, las suficientes para acabar con continentes, se dispararon por medio de un cañón de rieles, los cuales también disparaban objetos a una fracción de la velocidad de la luz, con la intención de que, al hacer impacto, cause una detonación tan poderosa que borre toda la vida en el planeta.

Un Parademonio recibió un puñetazo en el rostro y cayó hacia la superficie de la Tierra, Gohan estaba en el borde de la atmosfera, donde aún había aire. Al ver todas esas armas acercarse, el hijo mayor cerró sus ojos y se transformó en un Super Sayajin, juntó sus manos en su frente y disparó un Masenko con todo el poder que le quedaba. El ataque impacto las diferentes armas y se formó una esfera de luz que parecía aumentar de tamaño a cada segundo, la cual apenas y era repelida lentamente por el ataque de Gohan.

 **\- ¡Goten!**

 **\- ¡De inmediato, hermano!**

Goten se transformó en Super Sayajin y disparó un Kamehameha contra el Mundo de Guerra, el primer impacto fue suficiente para hacer que el planeta mecánico explotara por completo. Gohan liberó todo su Ki y la onda de Ki del Masenko terminó por consumir todo el armamento de Mundo de Guerra.

 **\- Ja, eso fue… emocionante- dijo Gohan mientras su cabello regresaba a su color natural y trataba de recuperar el aliento.**

 **\- Necesitas entrenar mas, hermano**

 **\- Si, lo sé. Estoy entrenando con Piccolo nuevamente**

 **\- ¡Es bueno escuchar eso, Gohan!**

Goku los alcanzó a ambos.

 **\- ¡Me alegra saber que estas tomándotelo en serio!**

 **\- Jeje**

La conversacion no duró lo suficiente como para ampliar mas el tema, ya que detrás de la Luna, una gran ballena mecánica con carne vede y tentáculos de color cromo brillante, tan grande como el planeta Jupiter, esparcía una especie de micro capsulas hacia la Tierra.

 **\- ¡¿Que es eso?!- grito Gohan.**

 **\- ¡No lo sé, pero hay que derrotarlo! - grito Goku enfurecido.**

 **\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Papá, hermano!**

Goten se transformó en super sayajin, Gohan liberó su Ki una vez más, liberando su forma Mística, mientras Goku liberó su Ki azul y juntos cargaron un Kamehameha familiar.

 **\- ¡Vamos a darle con todo! ¡No se dejen intimidar! - grito Gohan.**

 **\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Esto es tan divertido! - respondió Goku con una sonrisa divertida.**

 **\- ¡Muy bien! ¡No voy a contenerme!**

En cuanto Goten finalizó su oración los tres dispararon un ataque combinado, mas este impactó la nave, rompiendo sus escudos y segundos después, la misma gran monstruosidad abrió su boca y liberó descargas psíquicas contra la Tierra. Gohan se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, Goku cerró sus ojos y empezó a sudar.

 **\- ¿Todo bien Gohan?**

 **\- S-Si, aun puedo soportarlo, tengo algo de entrenamiento en lucha mental gracias a Krillin. Goten, ¿todo en orden?**

 **\- Mmmm… si… aunque no tengo tanta… resistencia como ustedes**

 **\- Jeje, esa cosa es increíble**

* * *

Yamcha observaba las muchas naves que en el horizonte del Sistema Solar se aproximaban a la Tierra. Había recibido un reporte de la Patrulla Galactica, de que la mayoría de las naves mas peligrosas habían sido destruidas por los terrícolas, Yamcha sonrió ante tal cosa, de seguro Goku y los demás fueron responsables.

 **\- Muy bien, las naves orgánicas son nuestro próximo objetivo. Vamos a demostrarle a la gente de que está hecha la Patrulla Galáctica**

Las naves de la alianza entre la Patrulla y el Imperio de Freezer avanzaron y entraron en combate con las pequeñas naves esporas de Brainiac, las cuales eran prácticamente pequeños cráneos de cristal con una recubierta metálica plateada en sus ojos y boca. Los rayos se intercambiaron y la batalla dio inicio.

 **\- Jaja, como tener el estadio lleno y batear un home run. ¡Voy a pedir un traje e ire a ayudar afuera!**

De repente sintió un golpe y al mirar hacia atrás, encontró a un grupo de Parademonio tratando de romper el cristal de la ventana por la cual observaba el sistema solar.

 **\- Oh no, no lo harás. Esa ventana está conectada para ver cosas de manera remota, me salió muy cara**

Yamcha presiono un botón que estaba cerca de la misma ventana y una corriente eléctrica transformo al Parademonio en menos que cenizas. Tras hacer esto, corrió hacia la sala de control, donde se realizaban las tácticas para la batalla que estaba a punto de suceder.

 **\- Yamcha, bueno verte- dijo Jinga con su traje ya reparado y observando un holograma del sistema solar terrestre.**

 **\- Mmm, ya era hora que llegaras, al rey y ese patán de Sorbet ya han enviado sus fuerzas para enfrentar a esas cosas- dijo Jaco con sus brazos cruzados mientras acercaba con su mano la imagen del planeta Tierra- Por desgracia no podemos acercarnos mucho, la tecnología del Leviatán verde es demasiado avanzada para nosotros y ha destruido múltiples motores además de tener una extraña habilidad mental que hace que nuestras fuerzas tengan un derrame con solo estar cerca**

 **\- Mmm, también hay miles de Parademonios en nuestro camino- dijo Jinga.**

 **\- Y eso no es todo, estamos recibiendo noticias de parte de Sorbet que sus fuerzas están siendo atacadas por androides muy poderosos llamados "Manhunters"- Jaco se dejó caer sobre una silla y suspiro.**

 **\- Esto es una pesadilla. ¿Cómo está la Tierra? - pregunto Yamcha.**

 **\- Bien por el momento, sus guerreros han acabado con una de las super armas de la flota invasora. Pero el Leviatán parece estarles dando problemas y no es de extrañarse, esa cosa es inmensa, es más grande que un planeta gigante gaseoso- respondió Jinga.**

 **\- De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el plan de acción ahora?**

 **\- Por el momento no hay ninguno, salvó eliminar a esos malditos Parademonios y Manhunters, cosa que no será nada fácil. Tagoma fue recientemente eliminado por un Manhunter. Así que dudo que sea una tarea fácil, esos androides son poderosos**

 **\- Gracias Jinga, muy bien. Dame un traje espacial, voy a salir**

 **\- De acuerdo, trata de no morir Yamcha**

 **\- Jaja, no puedo prometerte nada, Jaco**

* * *

Vegueta y Trunks cubrieron sus oídos y sintieron un tremendo dolor de cabeza, era como si miles de taladros hubiesen perforado sus cráneos y al detenerse la onda de poder mental, el padre y el hijo cayeron hacia el suelo de una ciudad que parecía situada por miles de Parademonios.

 **\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- dijo Trunks confundido.**

 **\- Supongo que esa cosa en el cielo tiene algo que ver. Tsk, hay que matarlo antes de que libere otro de esos ataques psíquicos, si nosotros apenas podemos soportarlos, los terrícolas podrían morir**

 **\- ¡Mamá este peligro!**

 **\- Tranquilízate, muchacho. En tanto estemos aquí, no hay nada que preocuparse. Ahora, enfocate en el enemigo que tenemos adelante y lucha hasta ganar, ese es el modo Sayajin**

Un grupo de Parademonios se levantaron por encima de los edificios, como grandes nubes de miles de villanos se arrojaron en masa mientras gritaban como bestias salvajes y sus chillidos se confundían en un mar de gruñidos bestiales que hacían temblar la tierra.

 **\- Que molestas basuras**

Vegueta levantó sus brazos y disparo una ráfaga de Ki que envolvió a todos los Parademonios, reduciéndolos a menos que cenizas.

 **\- No es como si realmente sirviera de mucho, en un par de segundos, otro millar se levantará. ¿De dónde salen estas cosas? - preguntó Trunks.**

 **\- Mmm, un problema a la vez, Trunks. Por ahora, enfoquémonos en enviar a esa cosa al infierno**

 _"Especie desconocida encontrada. Iniciar el proceso de análisis de la susodicha"_

Un montón de cables, microchips y extraños líquidos de muchos colores salieron de la tierra misma, cada uno sujetó al dúo de padre e hijo como si fueran cuerdas, paralizándolos en el lugar donde estaban. La ciudad entera estaba empezando a cubrirse de esos raros aparatos tecnológicos y de esos líquidos, hasta que poco a poco, los líquidos formaron a un hombre alto y musculoso, de piel verde con extrañas luces purpura en su frente y ojos color plateado, con un cuerpo cubierto por una armadura purpura. Unos tubos se conectaron a las luces de la cabeza del sujeto verde y sus otros extremos se conectaron a la boca de Vegueta y Trunks, bajaron a sus estómagos y comenzaron a escanear sus cuerpos.

 **\- Mmm, Sayajins… especie de tipo guerrera. Su ADN es interesante, su Memetica no tanto, sus pensamientos son simples. Muy bien, al tratarse de una especie en vías de extinción, creo que asegurarlos seria lo mejor**

Vegueta perdió los estribos al escuchar la palabra "asegurarlos", eran una raza guerrera, no un animal de zoológico. Libero su Ki y destruyo la maquinaria que estaba analizándolos a ambos. Trunks cayó al suelo y vomitó mientras su padre liberaba su Ki divino de una buena vez.

 **\- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!**

 **\- Soy Brainiac, el Multiverso está muriendo. Categorizo la información de sus habitantes y la protejo. Cuando la realidad colapse, yo recreare todo de nuevo**

 **\- ¡Dices muchas tonterías, insecto!**

Vegueta voló y de un solo golpe, partió a Brainiac en dos, más la Inteligencia Artificial se regenero en segundos, sujetó a Vegueta de su cabellera azul y lo azotó contra el suelo.

 **\- Esta Tierra, es diferente a la Tierra de mi universo de origen. Nuevos datos deben tomarse en consideración. Mas mis viajes en este multiverso, me han llevado a 12 de ellos que comparten similitudes. Demigra me ha entregado las llaves, ahora solo debo abrir las puertas y asegurarlos**

 **\- ¡Asegura esto!**

Mientras Brainiac monologaba, Vegueta preparó una esfera de energía y la disparo contra el cuerpo físico actual de Brainiac. La esfera llegó a quemar gran parte del cuerpo del robot, mas quedó su cabeza flotando sobre un cuello quemado.

Ataques compuestos de energía interna. Ki, Chi y al menos 3 millones diferentes de nombrarlo a través de todas las civilizaciones del Cosmos conocido en estos 12 Universos que conforme la Categorización Multiversal Z. Energía vital que proviene del mismo ser vivo, incluye cosas como la condición física, el vigor y el estado del ánimo. En este universo se puede manifestar como descargas de energía pura, ¿Qué tipo de energía? Parece ser plasma por los relámpagos que le acompañan, mismo encontrado en algunas estrellas del Cosmos. Pero sus efectos en los planetas y las personas no son los mismos. Investigar mas es necesario

El cuerpo de Brainiac se regenero en un par de segundo y el robot se lanzó contra Vegueta, le sujetó el rostro con su mano izquierda y lo arrojó al cielo, dio un saltó que redujo la superficie de la ciudad en un cráter pequeño e impacto el estómago de Vegueta con tanta fuerza que las nubes rodeándolos se dispersaron.

 **\- Mmm. Ki también parece aumentar las capacidades físicas del individuo. ¿Me pregunto si también aumentara la resistencia mental?**

Vegueta levantó su mano y descargo un Ataque Big Bang sobre Brainiac, que consumió gran porción del cielo, haciendo una esfera de energía que eclipsaba al sol. Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Vegueta no alcanzó a observar a Brainiac por ningún lado.

 **\- Hmp. No creo que eso haya sido suficiente, esa cosa es robotica, similar a los androides. Intentar leer su Ki, es una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Vamos, montón de chatarra, sal y pelea!**

 **\- ¡Papa!**

El Principe observo hacia el suelo y encontró a Trunks siendo sujetado del cabello dorado por el gran hombre verde. Lo levantaba como si fuera un bolso y le observaba detenidamente.

 **\- No parece haber oposición mental considerable en este individuo. Caso contrario parece darse en su progenitor**

 **\- ¡Maldito, suelta a mi hijo!**

Brainiac levantó su puño izquierdo y de sus nudillos salieron pequeños cables que se conectaron a la frente de Trunks. Brainiac miro a Vegueta y libero una descarga psíquica que detuvo al príncipe por unos segundos. Vegueta se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, era similar a la descarga global que la ballena gigantesca liberó hacia solo unos minutos, después recuperó la compostura gracias a los pequeños entrenamientos mentales que había aprendido en la Tierra.

 **\- Mmm así que…. Tu estas relacionado a esa cosa, ¿eh?**

 **\- Esa criatura es parte de mí. Por lo visto, utilizar ataques mentales contra ti es ineficiente. Pero este joven parece no tener la capacidad que tú tienes para resistirlos, puede que sea genética o falta de experiencia, estoy más inclinado a la segunda opción. Necesitó más observación para llegar a alguna conclusión. Trunks, ataca a tu progenitor**

Los cables abandonaron la frente de Trunks y este salió volando hacia Vegueta. El hijo luchaba con ferocidad mientras el padre evadía con facilidad sus ataques. Vegueta sonrió solo un poco, su chico estaba creciendo para ser un gran luchador, pero la verdad era que aun si Trunks luchara con todo lo que tenía, jamás le derrotaría. Vegueta evadió un golpe que rozo su mejilla derecha y con una palmada a la cabeza, noqueo a su hijo.

 **\- Lo siento, Trunks**

 **\- Mmm, los datos son insuficientes. Yo mismo la recolectare en tal caso**

Brainiac levanto su brazo derecho y después lanzó un golpe contra la tierra que pisaba, creo un terremoto que dividió la tierra y con su mano izquierda levantó la tierra que se había soltado del resto de la ciudad y la arrojó hacia Vegueta. Era un solo gran cubo de al menos 100 metros de altura y 200 de ancho.

 **\- Maldita basura**

Vegueta perforo el gran bloque de tierra y en su centro libero su energía para formar escombros que transformaron la zona de combate en una pista de obstáculos. Mientras caían los fragmentos, Brainiac cerro sus ojos y calculo las diferentes posibilidades que tenía su rival para atacarle, la más probable era un ataque sorpresa desde alguno de los fragmentos que caían. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió fue otra cosa, Vegueta surgio desde debajo del suelo, sujetando los pies de Brainiac y le disparó un segundo Ataque Big Bang.

 **\- Eso no lo esperaba**

 **\- ¡Ni esto!**

El Ataque Big Bang levantó a Brainiac y lo mando a volar al cielo. Brainiac comenzó a regenerarse, pero Vegueta no le daría esa oportunidad, movió sus manos a su cintura y la cargo de energía purpura.

 **\- ¡GALIC GUN!**

Y continúo disparando el Galic Gun, una y otra vez, al menos llegó a dispararle unas 20 veces. Para cuando terminó solo quedaba una parte de la cabeza de Brainiac que tenía su ojo derecho.

 **\- ¡Muere, maldito insecto!**

El ojo de Brainiac se abrió en shock, como si algo le hubiese asustado y segundos después, los mismo cables, tubos y chips que antes habían cubierto la ciudad, se levantaron y lo roderaron por completo, formando una coraza de metal plateado que soportó el ultimo Galic Gun como si no fuera nada. Lentamente la coraza se llenaba de más tecnología y maquinaria hasta formar un inmenso cráneo de plata.

 **\- ¡Sal de ahí, cobarde!**

 **\- Difícil de predecir. Eres similar al Kryptoniano, siempre encontrando una forma de sorprenderme. Una anomalía desagradable y repugnante que voy a borrar de la faz de este universo**

Esas palabras lo sacaron un poco de zona, hasta el momento, Brainiac se veía bastante tranquilo y frio, pero ahora se escuchaba realmente enfadado. Vegueta observó sorprendido como del cráneo salieron disparadas cientos de extrañas jabalinas del tamaño de un autobús que recorrieron los cielos y se clavaron en diferentes puntos del mundo.

 **\- La puerta está a punto de abrirse, Sayajin**

 **\- Al diablo con tus puertas, androide**

 **\- ¿Androide? Yo soy la suprema Inteligencia Artificial de Krypton junto con la mente más brillante de todos los universos y toda la existencia. Los androides son simples comparados conmigo y vas a comprobarlo próximamente**

El cráneo de plata disparó un misil y Vegueta lo sujetó entre sus manos, mas al hacer explosión, la ráfaga de energía del mismo misil fue tal que Vegueta no pudo contenerla en sus manos, más la explosión se pudo contrarrestar gracias al Ki divino de Vegueta que absorbió todo el poder del arma. Vegueta observó sus extremidades, tenía sus brazos ardiendo por un arma; UN ARMA.

 **\- ¿Qué clase de misiles son esos?**

 **\- Son Misiles Nova, cada uno puede hacer que un Sol estalle**

 **\- Tsk, vamos, eso no es nada nuevo**

 **\- Mmm. En eso tienes razón, veamos que tal manejas esto**

Y del cráneo salieron disparados más misiles, decenas de ellos. Vegueta cerró sus puños y libero todo su Ki divino, asegurándose que todos los misiles fueran consumidos por su Ki, similar a como lo había hecho en el pasado contra Majin Buu, con la diferencia de que esta vez no tenía pensado morir. El Ki divino fue suficientemente grande como para absorber las explosiones y evitar la destrucción del planeta, el príncipe cayó al suelo cansado y respirando con dificultad.

 **\- De acuerdo, ¿qué más tienes, insecto?**

Al observar el punto donde se encontraba el Cráneo, encontró a un esqueleto de metal absorbiendo la nave como si fuera un líquido gris. Para cuando termino de absorberla por completo, se había transformado en un hombre de casi 5 metros de altura, con sus brazos y piernas de color plateado y su torso cubierto por una armadura purpura, su cabeza tenía un casco de plata y su rostro tenía ojos negros y tres luces en su frente que daban la forma de una "V".

 **\- Hmp, ¿otro cuerpo? Los perdedores como tú, me dan asco**

 **\- Si esta forma puede soportar los ataques de Superman. Pueden soportar los tuyos**

 **\- ¿Super…? No me digas que conoces a ese idiota**

 **\- Si y por tu reacción, tú también**

 **\- Es un maldito boyscout, un repugnante gusano que se mete donde nadie le ha llamado. Es tan aburrido que preferiría ver la hierba crecer, es un sujeto desagradable cuya absurda y estúpida perfección me enferma. Pero es un tipo duro, muy duro. Si tú dices que puedes resistir sus ataques, entonces creo que esto será divertido**

Brainiac sonrió un poco y después salió disparado hacia el principe. El saiyajin extendió sus brazos hacia ambos lados y rápidamente los junto para disparar una ráfaga de energía.

 **\- ¡Final Flash!**

Y el gran rayo de energía dorada se vio por todo el hemisferio occidental del planeta Tierra. La onda de energía era tan potente que estaba frenando a Brainiac en seco. Dentro de la ráfaga, Brainiac daba todo lo que tenía para seguir avanzando, pero no podía evitar el notar que su armadura empezaba a rasgarse.

 **\- ¡Papá!**

Trunks se detuvo al lado de su padre.

 **\- Voy a ayudarte a vencer a ese maldito**

El hijo de Vegueta se transformó a su modo de Super Sayajin y junto sus manos para disparar su versión del Galic Gun. Juntando los dos ataques, la armadura de Brainiac se destrozó por completo, sus componentes tecno orgánicos se estaban incinerando (evitando que se regenerara) y su esqueleto de metal estaba enrojecido. Brainiac no iba a durar mucho más, por lo que cerró sus ojos y su IA abandonó su cuerpo como si de un espectro se tratara, el viaje astral de Brainiac lo sacó de la Tierra, mientras su cuerpo era destruido.

* * *

Las naves de la patrulla y el Imperio de Freezer atravesaban el espacio, con varios patrulleros y soldados imperiales destrozando los Parademonios como la punta de una lanza, dándole espacio a la flota para avanzar por el Sistema Solar. Entre quienes estaban atacando, se encontraba Yamcha quien eliminaba Parademonios como si fueran moscas. Para poder moverse en el vacío, utilizaba un traje espacial que le proporcionaba aire y protección contra los daños del espacio exterior.

 **\- ¡Vamos, hay que avanzar!**

Un Para demonio se aferró a su brazo izquierdo, más de un solo disparo de Ki de su mano derecha, lo desintegro por completo.

 **\- Falta solo un par de orbitas más, una vez que alcancemos el cinturón de asteroides, estaremos en contacto con la Tierra. ¡Avancen!**

Una ráfaga de luz roja impacto una de las naves y esta exploto consumiendo a varios patrulleros en una esfera de luz blanca que se expandía lentamente. Yamcha parpadeo un par de veces, después miro la dirección de donde provenía el láser, lo que encontró fue un grupo de hombres de estatura similar a un metro con setenta centímetros, cada uno con armaduras rojas y piel plateada y ojos verdes que brillaban con luz propia.

 **\- Manhunters… maldita sea, Jinga necesitó apoyo- mas no hubo respuesta alguna- Maldita sea, los comunicadores no funcionan, esos robots han de estar interfiriendo con la comunicación. Muy bien, tómalo con calma Yamcha, esas cosas pueden matar a Tagoma, pero eso no significa que puedan matarte a ti… oh cielos, ¡¿A quién estoy engañando?! ¡Voy a morir, pero al menos lo hare peleando!**

Un Manhunter se arrojó sobre Yamcha, el humano arrojó una esfera de energía del tamaño de una cabeza humana y retrocedió un par de metros, cargó un Kamehameha y los disparó directo hacia el mismo Manhunter. El ataque no produjo ningún daño y el androide tomó a Yamcha del cuello, levantó su otro puño y segundos antes de que impactara su cara y transformara su cabeza en puré de tomate, una gran y extraña anomalía se observó en el horizonte. Parecía una nube de gas rojiza, como una nebulosa que traía en su centro a un planetoide que brillaba con luz escarlata.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios…?**

Yamcha enfocó un poco mejor su vista y llego a observar a una mujer arrastrando toda la nebulosa y en sus manos a un extraño sujeto que estaba tan lastimado que prácticamente se veía como un muñeco de trapo sucio e inútil, su apariencia le recordaba a las descripciones que Goku le daba de Garlic Jr.

La Nebulosa cruzó a los Manhunters y dicho acto hizo que las maquinas explotaran. La mujer se detuvo delante de Yamcha y la flota aliada, miró al humano a los ojos, era una diosa de la guerra con armadura dorada, tan lejos de él como probablemente los otros dioses lo estarían, pero al menos esta era bonita; y dijo:

 **\- ¿Esa es la Tierra de este mundo?**

 **\- S-Si**

 **\- Ya veo. Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerle a la gente de ese mundo. Como, por ejemplo: ¿Por qué están atacando nuestra Tierra?**

 **\- ¿Tu Tierra? Mira, no sé quién eres, pero mi mundo no está atacando al tuyo, si es que eso es de lo que hablas**

 **\- ¿Mmm? ¿Entonces no es una declaración de guerra de otra Tierra? Bueno saberlo, no me gustaría tener que llevar la guerra a ese mundo. Aun así, responde, ¿Encontrare respuestas para la presencia de este infeliz en mi mundo? - Diana le enseño el rostro abatido de Garlic Jr a Yamcha.**

 **\- Si. Las encontraras. Te pido que, por favor, nos permitas llegar a ese planeta. ¡Ayúdanos a terminar esta batalla!**

 **\- ¿Batalla? Chico, soy la Diosa de la Guerra. En tanto estén de mi lado, ganaran cualquier lucha**

 **\- Oh cielos. ¿Tienes novio? Porque creo que me acabo de enamorar**

 **\- Si, lo siento**

 **\- ¡Rayos!**

* * *

Varios Kamehamehas impactaban el enorme Leviatán, más el escudo no parecía romperse con ningún ataque que lanzaban. Goku se limpió un poco el sudor de su frente y suspiro algo cansado, esto era poco usual, por lo general los animales, inclusive los estelares, no eran tan poderosos. Goten estaba empezando a cansarse y a veces su cabello se tornaba negro, pero un chispazo de fuerza de voluntad le permitía continuar la lucha.

 **\- No desperdicies energías, Goten. Ahórralas, puede que las necesitemos mas tarde- dijo Gohan sin apartar su mirada del enorme Leviatán- Papá, si esa cosa realiza otra descarga telepática, estaremos en problemas**

 **\- Si, ya lo noté. ¿Alguna idea, Gohan?**

 **\- Mmm, tengo una pero no estoy seguro. Primero tengo que probar una teoría**

 **\- ¡Kakaroto!**

Vegueta volaba junto con su hijo, ambos se veian lastimados y cansados.

 **\- ¡Trunks! ¿¡Que te paso!?- dijo Goten flotando hacia él.**

 **\- ¡N-Nada! ¡Tuve un par de problemas con un robot, pero después le di su merecido!**

 **\- Kakaroto, ¿Por qué aun no has destruido a ese monstruo?**

 **\- Aaaahhh, vamos Vegueta, es más difícil de lo que parece**

 **\- ¡Solo está flotando, dispárele y mátalo!**

 **\- ¿¡Eehh!? ¡Si es tan fácil, hazlo tú!**

 **\- Muy bien, quítate del camino**

 **\- De hecho, creo que sería buena idea…- Gohan sonríe un poco-… El Final Flash produce más calor que el Kamehameha. ¿Podrías dispararle con ese ataque por favor?**

 **\- Hmp. Mira y aprende, Kakaroto**

Vegueta estiro sus brazos, se transformó en super sayajin y libero su ataque contra el Leviatán. El escudo detuvo el impacto del Final Flash, mas Gohan pudo apreciar que había unas pequeñas marcas de quemaduras en su piel.

 **\- Muy bien, se cómo matarlo**

 **\- ¿En serio, Gohan? - pregunto Goku.**

 **\- Si, el escudo es diferente al del planetoide, menos efectivo. Este escudo puede detener nuestros ataques al paralizar la energía kinetica y reducirla a cero, aun si el Ki le impactara, nulificaría el impacto de nuestros ataques. Pero no puede detener el calor que los ataques más potentes emiten. Hemos estado disparándole suficiente poder para destruir planetas, pero nuestros ataques no emiten tanto calor, necesitamos algo realmente grande como el Final Flash para hacerlo arder**

 **\- Ya era hora que sirvieras de algo- dijo Vegueta con molestia.**

 **\- De acuerdo, Vegueta tenemos que darle con todo**

 **\- Hmp**

Tanto Goku como Vegueta liberaron su modo Super Sayajin Azul y cargaron juntos el Final Flash y el Kamehameha más grande que podían recolectar de todo su Ki divino. Mas en cuanto iban a disparar, una descarga telepática se liberó por todo el mundo como una onda expansiva que consumió todo el planeta.

Goku sintió sangre bajar por sus orejas y como un taladro estaba perforando su carne. Vegueta apenas y podía mantenerse en pie y el chirrido de sus dientes se escuchaban como eco en un precipicio.

 **\- ¡Papá!**

Gohan depositó su mano en el hombro derecho mientras Trunks y Goten hacían lo mismo con Vegueta.

 **\- ¡Tomen nuestro poder, nuestro Ki! ¡Destruyan esa cosa de una vez por todas!**

 **\- ¡Gracias Gohan!**

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo y liberaron todo su Ki en una gran única nube de fuego dorado y azul. El Leviatán les observó confundido y después se preparó para liberar otra de sus descargas.

 **\- ¡Final Kamehame ha!**

Los dos ataques se mesclaron formando un rayo de Ki tan potente que su temperatura podía sentirse como el magma aun en el vacío del espacio. El impacto del ataque fue nulificado por el escudo, más el Leviatán comenzó a gritar y chillar de dolor, su cuerpo estaba siendo reducido a cenizas y en un par de minutos, el gran monstruo fue reducido a polvo flotando en el espacio.

 **\- Jaja, eso… ufff… eso fue…**

 **\- … Ni cerca de ser el final**

Vegueta termino la oración de Goku mientras todos eran rodeados por Parademonios, millones de Parademonios, tantos que se podían ver inclusive detrás de la Luna.

 **\- Jaja, esto no podría ser mejor- dijo Vegueta mientras tronaba sus nudillos.**

 **\- De acuerdo- Goku tomó aire, se dio un par de golpecitos en el rostro y despues sonrio preparado- Vamos por ellos**

Antes de que continuaran con su lucha, una nube roja se acercó a ambos, rodeada de centenares de naves de la Patrulla Galáctica. Era extraño, a pesar de su desventaja numérica, ellos estaban ganando.

 **\- ¿Qué rayos es eso? - preguntó Gohan.**

Hubo un sonido como de trueno que se escuchó por todo el mundo. Y del cielo rojizo salió disparado una extraña gran bola de fuego.

 **\- Esas son… ¡Esas son personas! - fue la respuesta de Trunks y Goten en un coro.**

Gohan no duro ni cinco segundos antes de salir volando a toda velocidad, con el viento golpeando su cara y echando su cabello hacia atrás, podía sentir cristales de hielo formándose alrededor de su piel y el frio de la atmosfera lentamente se transformaba en calor por la reintroducción a la biosfera. Gohan llegó a detener a tres personas que estaban en caída libre, un hombre disfrazado de murciélago, una mujer de cabello negro y…

 **\- ¿S-Superman?**


	14. Intermedio

Luthor miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. Ahora estaban en un enorme planeta con nada más que millones de kilómetros de pura hierba verde bien recortada, un cielo de color purpura ligero y un enorme árbol del tamaño de un rascacielos que ahora estaba derribado y carbonizado en algunos de sus extremos. Era un escenario muy relajante, tranquilo y hasta con aire de divinidad envidiable… bueno, era. Ahora un dios muerto, que se llamaba Gowasu o algo así, convulsionaba en el suelo, aun sin cabeza y con un agujero en su pecho, el cuerpo del "dios" parecía moverse como un pez sin cabeza. Era tan ridículo, "dios ha muerto" dijo Zaratustra, Luthor no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Zamasu le observaba con un odio tan intenso que le recordaba a su propio odio hacia el Hombre de Acero… "Acero" bajo el contexto en el que se encontraba, Luthor no podía dejar de pensar que era un metal tan suave como el algodón.

\- Antes de morir, este sujeto dijo que te llamabas Zamasu, ¿Correcto?

\- Mortal asqueroso. ¡¿Como te atreves a alcanzar el reino de los dioses?! ¡Repugnante escoria!

\- Jaja, ¿Por qué no podría alcanzar el reino? Los mortales estamos aquí para destronarlos a ustedes, incompetentes bufones

Zamasu quiso lanzarse contra Luthor, pero Bills se interpuso y de un puñetazo al estómago lo detuvo en seco.

\- Se que no me lo has pedido, pero como soy un "villano", creo que te diré porque hago esto, los monologos que hacen los "malos" y todo. No te lo explicare lo que estoy tratando de hacer por completo, pero entenderás a medias y eso es más de lo que un "dios" inepto como tu merece saber- Luthor tomó aire y se dedicó al cliché con una satisfacción casi macabra- Cada mundo, cada línea temporal, cada dimensión y universo, todos y cada uno pertenecen a un multiverso que a su vez pertenece al Cosmos, el cual pertenece a la mismísima infinita Realidad sobre la cual todo es creado y destruido, cada uno separado por barreras que no podemos ver, comprender o cruzar. Pero a veces esas barreras se suavizan y permiten pequeñas curiosidades cósmicas: hay mundos que pueden pertenecer a más de un multiverso por medio de contrapartes. En cierta forma, los mundos son como moléculas, las moléculas pueden compartir electrones entre ellas, permitiendo que mundos puedan cruzarse entre si, similar a los enlaces covalentes. El Multiverso es un juego de química y yo soy un niño que acaba de recibir su equipo para navidad, ahora quiero jugar un poco con él… - Luthor suspiró y después tomó aire, miró a Zamasu por un par de segundos, como si esperara alguna respuesta desafiante, pero antes de que el dios pudiese responderle, retomo la palabra, disfrutando de haber sido capaz de interrumpir a una deidad de una forma tan grosera- … Con mi apreciado monologo de villano terminado. Te voy a pedir amablemente que me lleves hacia lo que Gowasu estaba protegiendo, porque tengo una idea de que puede ser y me gustaría tenerlos, ahora mismo... wow, ese es un monton de texto. Tengo que mejorar eso.

Zamasu se puso de pie con un tremendo dolor en su estómago, observo el edificio tradicional japonés a sus espaldas, ahí estaban los anillos del tiempo, los cinco anillos totales que han causado la creación de múltiples líneas temporales a través del multiverso, un pecado que el mismo Zeno tenía prohibido.

\- Me niego

\- Actúas como si te estuviera dando una opción

Bills levantó a Zamasu del cuello de su camisa y lo obligo a caminar hacia el interior del edificio. Zamasu estaba tan furioso que tenía ganas de vomitar, un maldito mortal lo estaba obligando a hacer esto, un asqueroso mortal estaba usando a un Dios de la Destrucción como si fuera un títere, si antes no confiaba en los mortales, ahora los odiaba con todo su corazón.

Al entrar al edificio, Luthor observó una pequeña mesa y sillas con unas tazas de Te sobre ellas, tras ver este pequeño patio tan pintoresco, el hombre escupió al suelo, que cosa tan mundana para un dios, los dioses perdían su tiempo bebiendo Te mientras los mortales por todo el universo sufrían de su maldita miopía y tolerancia a la aberración que sufrían lo que tenían que morir.

En cierta forma, Zamasu y Luthor tenían mucho en común, pero ninguno de los dos jamás lo aceptaría. Al entrar al interior de la puerta principal, encontraron un gran pasadizo de luz y después estantes con una caja que contenía cinco anillos. Luthor tomó uno de ellos y lo observó un poco, lo acercó a la Mother Box y se emitió un par de sonidos, después la información recopilada sobre el espacio tiempo y las posibilidades cuasi infinitas fueron enviadas a su cerebro, pero debido a que la mente de Luthor sigue siendo la de un simple mortal, la Mother Box solo analizo las posibilidades de una sola línea temporal que los anillos reflejaban.

\- Ya veo, así que tenías pensado matar Gowasu y robar el cuerpo de ese estúpido de Son Goku

\- ¿Qué? ¿C-Como…?

\- Jaja, muy bien. Creo que te dejare hacerlo, necesito que alcances tu forma más poderosa, ya que próximamente necesitare a los más poderosos para la fase final de mi pequeño experimento de química

\- No entiendo nada por ahora, mortal. Pero debes saber que no voy a ayudarte con nada. No eres nada más que maldito e insignificante tumor en el universo que debería ser extirpado como todos los mortales

Luthor sonrió presumidamente y después le dirigió una mirada a Bills.

\- Él tampoco quería, pero mira nada más, ahora lo hace sin quejarse

Bills no cambio de expresión ante dichas palabras, pero algo dentro él parecía gritar desesperadamente.

\- La materia, la energía, nada puede ser realmente destruido por completo, pero si puedes reordenar las cosas que componen la existencia, tengo pensado hacer algo muy grande basado en ello, pero todo debe hacerse un paso a la vez, hay que tener paciencia. Además, hay alguien mas interfiriendo con nuestros mundos y no dejare que me quite lo que es mío

Luthor tomó todos los cinco anillos, se quitó el guante izquierdo de su armadura y se puso cada uno de ellos en cada uno de sus dedos de su mano. Después observó a Zamasu, sonrió y con el anillo de su dedo índice izquierdo, abrió un portal hacia otra línea temporal.

\- Adelante, ve y haz lo que tenías pensado hacer en un principio. No hay forma que puedas detenerme de todas maneras. Una vez que te robes el cuerpo de Son Goku, regresa, tengo planes para ti

\- Tsk, eso lo veremos

Tengo todos los anillos del tiempo, si hace falta traerte de las orejas, lo hare

Zamasu le dedicó una mirada más y después atravesó el portal. Luthor dejo de sonreír y bajo su rostro para mirar el suelo, se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras Bills caminaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviese esperando una orden.

\- De acuerdo, en este Multiverso hay en total doce Universos, pero al igual que en mi mundo, debe haber un lugar donde las barreras de la realidad son más débiles y permita la existencia de contrapartes. El mapa de la Caja Madre indica que la Tierra 14 es una Tierra escondida de mi realidad. Según las descripciones de la Caja Madre, funciona como una red que a veces permite que pequeños detalles de un mundo se filtre en otro, sin permitir de ninguna manera que los seres de ambos mundos se encuentren, como una represa. Eso implicaría que la Tierra 14 existe en todas las realidades. Muy bien, en cuanto Zamasu regrese, esa será nuestra próxima parada. Por el momento, hay que enfocarnos en encontrarla, ¿En cuál de los doce universos se encontrara? De acuerdo, busquemos versiones de personas de mi mundo en este…

Luthor acercó su mano y presiono unos botones de la Mother Box, un sonido similar a un PIIIING se escuchó y de repente se abrió una pequeña ventana dimensional y se reveló la imagen de un hombre con capa y traje azul se revelo frente a él.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Este mundo también tiene un Superman? ¿¡Como es que no lo vi antes!?

\- ¡Contra el Mal, el valiente Sourman!

Esta replica de Superman era un enano gordo y feo que se parecía un poco a Superman en el rostro, pero fingía volar al montarse en una patineta. Segundos después cerró el pequeño portal y camino un poco hacia la mesita de Te donde estaba el cadáver de Gowasu.

Luthor parpadeo un par de veces, después miro el suelo, sonrió de oreja a oreja y a los pocos segundos, estalló en risa- JAJAJA

* * *

Gohan salió disparado hacia las personas que caían al suelo, su movimiento fue tan veloz que el escenario a su alrededor se veía como una gran serie de líneas borrosas. Llegó a sujetar a una mujer de cabello negro, con blusa blanca y pantalones negros, mientras un Superman inconsciente caía hacia el suelo junto a un hombre con un extraño traje negro que imitaba la forma de un murciélago.

Bajó lentamente y mientras lo hacía, sus alrededores se llenaron de naves espaciales desconocidas y una nube roja que lentamente se disipaba. Los robots y Manhunters empezaban a huir, como si de una orden se tratara.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

Al tocar suelo, Gohan depositó a Superman con delicadeza, Batman lo apartó con rudeza y Lois lentamente abría sus ojos. Los otro sayanos bajaron a la tierra y todos se sorprendieron al ver al Kryptoniano inconsciente, salvo Goku quien empezó a reírse alegremente.

\- ¡¿Es Superman?! ¡Oh esto es genial! ¡Ahora tengo a alguien con quien pelear y probar mi fuerza de verdad! ¡Por fin, alguien tan fuerte como yo!

\- Vete al demonio, Kakaroto- le respondió Vegeta en voz baja.

\- Les voy a pedir una sola vez que guarden silencio. Si tengo que pedirlo una vez más, vamos a tener problemas

Batman fue fulminante, sus palabras autoritarias y su mirada directa, todos guardaron silencio, esa era una voz autoritativa. Bruce levantó a Clark y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Miró a los demás y pregunto:

\- ¿Dónde esta el hospital mas cercano?

\- Por ahora no hará falta. Papá, ¿tienes semillas del ermitaño?

\- Si, dame un segundo

Goku le extendió una bolsa con pequeños frijoles verdes en su interior. Batman arqueo sus cejas y las observo con detenimiento, no confiaba en ellos. Lois suspiro, le arrebató la bolsa de las manos a Goku y le ordeno a Batman bajar a su esposo, mastico la semilla y se la introdujo al interior de su boca. Esto hizo sonrojar tanto a Goten como a Trunks, Goku miró la situación confundido y se rasco la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es eso que están haciendo?

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Vegeta.

\- Eso de unir labios

\- ¿Qué nunca has hecho eso antes? - le respondió el príncipe otra vez.

\- No

\- Pero estas casado

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

\- Nada

Lentamente el agujero en el pecho de Superman comenzó a cerrarse y el hombre acero dejo salir aire de sus pulmones, su cuerpo aun tenia un color verde y sus ojos brillaban con un destello jade, sus venas estaban resaltadas y apenas pudo mantener el conocimiento antes de perderlo en cuestión de segundos.

\- Hay que sacarle la Kryptonita del sistema- dijo Batman mientras Lois le abrazaba.

\- Apresúrate, su cuerpo esta tan frio- dijo la mujer.

\- Muy bien, ¿Dónde hay un hospital y que sea rápido?

\- Yo sé dónde- dijo Goku caminando hacia Batman.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Puedo teletransportarme

\- Entonces hazlo de una buena vez

Ante las palabras de Lois, Goku no perdió más tiempo y se teletransportó al hospital que le cuido después de su primera batalla contra Vegeta.

Recibieron muchas miradas confundidas, pero los doctores aun así trataron de atenderlos. Batman fue el primero en llevar a su amigo a una sala de emergencia, donde intento perforar una de sus venas con un cuchillo de obsidiana para introducir alguna droga que le elimine la radiación de su cuerpo, más el cuchillo se rompió en contacto con la piel.

\- ¿No hay nada que pueda romper su piel? - pregunto Lois.

\- Si, Kryptonita o alguna cuchilla mágica, pero no tengo la segunda y me niego a usar la primera en el estado en el que se encuentra. Podría matarlo

\- ¿Matarlo?

Goku no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la ultima vez que pelearon, Superman no podía recibir daño mas que de enemigos que sus enemigos mas poderosos y aquí estaba ahora, muriéndose.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Batman le ignoró.

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí que sepa de magia?

\- Conozco a un par, podrían ayudar- le respondió Goku.

\- Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y tráelos, maldita sea- le dijo Lois casi llorando.

\- S-Si, de inmediato

En cuestión de segundos, trajeron a Dende al hospital, el cual avanzó hasta estar cerca de Superman.

\- Muy bien, creo que puedo curarlo de inmediato sin necesidad de agujas

\- ¿eh?

Batman arqueo una ceja, de ser así, entonces solo perdieron el tiempo al venir a un hospital.

Dende caminó hacia Clark y depositó sus manos en su pecho, el cuerpo del pequeño Namekiano brillo con una luz blanca y empezó a liberar ondas de energía al interior del cuerpo de Clark. El color verde fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta dejar al hombre de acero sano nuevamente.

\- ¿Clark?

Dende asintió mientras unos cuantos doctores miraban todo el asuntó confundidos. Afuera del hospital, decenas de pacientes entraban para recuperarse del ataque extraterrestre.

* * *

Para cuando las naves de la Patrulla Galáctica aterrizaron en la Tierra, Yamcha y la Mujer Maravilla fueron recibidos por varios soldados del ejército mundial.

\- ¿Quiénes son estos hombres? - preguntó Diana mientras arrojaba Garlic Jr al suelo.

\- Déjame hacerme cargo- Yamcha camino hacia adelante pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, recibió un tiro al rostro, que por suerte no le hizo daño alguno- Bueno, algunas personas no tienen modales

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, aun que eso fue grosero

\- ¿Yamcha?

Del cielo bajaron dos personas más, las cuales sorprendieron a los soldados y se apartaron mientras observaban a Tien y a Krilin bajar del cielo. Los soldados observaban la situación confundidos y algunos apuntaban con sus armas a los hombres que flotaban, la mayoría estaba mas temerosa que confundida.

\- Je, hola chicos

\- ¿Dónde rayos estabas? No te hemos visto en años- dijo Krilin.

\- Bueno, quería desaparecer por un rato

\- ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Tien.

\- Mi nombre es Diana y quiero que alguien me diga quién es este tipo y porque estaba atacando mi mundo

\- ¿Mundo? Oh cielos, esto va a ponerse innecesariamente complicado, ¿verdad?

\- Jaja, lo siento Krilin. Así parece

\- Llevenme con alguien con el que pueda discutir la situación

* * *

En un palacio hecho de estrella y formado por los pilares de galaxias y materia que forma el Cosmo. Todos los dioses de la destrucción y sus angeles se habían reunido delante del trono de Zeno, el rey del infinito. El Rey del Todo, Zeno, no era nada mas que un niño pequeño, o al menos se veía como un niño pequeño. Todos se habían reunido con el propósito de discutir la invasión que el universo 7 enfrentaba en este momento, por lo general no se molestarían con cosas como estas, pero en esta ocasión, era una invasión de gente de un mundo completamente ajeno al reino de Zeno.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando, exactamente?- dijo Belmond.

\- A los invitados de Zeno Sama, Belmond Sama- dijo su angel con colitas de cabello blanco.

\- Tsk, que falta de respeto hacer esperar al Rey del Todo

\- Vamos, Belmond son de otros universos. No te sorprenda si miden el tiempo diferente a nosotros o que fueran completamente distintos en su forma de ser. ¡Imagina lo locos que han de verse!- dijo Sidra.

\- Hmp, ya veremos

\- ¿Alguien sabe donde esta ese imbécil de Bills?- dijo Champa.

\- ¿Esta preocupado, Champa Sama?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, Vados!

De repente un portal se abrió y a través de este, surgieron cuatro individuos, una enorme mujer de mas de dos metros con una armadura de combate roja con azul y plata, largo cabello negro y con un físico musculoso que hacia sentir envidia en algunos de los dioses, aun que Heles la encontraba repugnante y fea como un accidente de transito. Le siguió un hombre de un metro setenta y ocho que usaba un traje que le cubria de pies a cabeza, de color azul, rojo y verde, inclusive su cabeza estaba cubierta y sus ojos tenían un palido blanco que ocultaban sus colores reales, tenia una capa roja. Despues llegaron High Father y su hijastro Orion.

\- Buenos días, lamentamos si hubo algún retraso, el tiempo es diferente para nosotros- dijo High Father sonriéndole a todos los presentes.

\- Wow, son muchos y mira a ese, Barda. ¡Es un elefante rosa!- dijo el hombre del leotardo.

. Si, lo veo Sr. Milagro. Pero por el momento no intentemos insultar a los huéspedes- dijo la enorme mujer.

\- Ejem, es un placer conocerlos a todos. Somos los representantes de los Nuevos Dioses de Nueva Genesis- dijo High Father.

\- El placer es nuestro y descuiden, supusimos que algo así podría pasar. No hay ninguna molestia por llegar tarde, al menos no de parte de Zeno Sama- dijo el Gran Sacerdote.

\- Oh, oh. Quiero saber mas sobre sus mundos, todos ustedes se ven muy divertidos- dijo Zeno moviendo sus manos de derecha a izquierda.

\- ¿Divertidos?- dijo Orion medianamente insultado por tal elección de palabras.

\- Jaja, por supuesto, pero primero tomemos asientos. ¿Estaria de acuerdo, su altesa?

\- Si, por favor tomen asiento, son mis invitados…- Zeno le dedicó una mirada a los dioses de la destrucción y todos sintieron sus pieles erizarse-… y serán tratados con el respeto que merecen

Hubo una confirmación silenciosa entre todos mientras que los cuatro se sentaban en una mesa que había sido formada frente al trono de Zeno.

\- Muy bien, empezaremos con lo obvio. Nosotros no somos quienes estamos invadiendo su Multiverso. No nos permitimos cometer tal aberración- dijo High Father mientras le sonreía a un Angel que le entregaba una copa de vino-… oh muchas gracias

\- ¿Entonces quien?- pregunto Zeno.

\- Fue un dios macabro llamado Darkseid. Actualmente no tiene cuerpo y su forma verdadera es demasiado grande y poderosa como para que pueda entrar al Cosmos sin destruirlo, si pusiera aun que fuese un dedo en nuestros universos, todo seria machacado, como cuando un mortal pisa a una hormiga

\- Entonces es muy grande. ¿Para que utilizar fuerzas armadas en lugar de solo amenazar al Cosmos de que si no hacen lo que quiere, los aplastara?- dijo Sidra.

\- Porque dentro del Cosmos hay cosas tanto o mas fuertes que él. Darkseid necesita un cuerpo para interactuar con el Cosmos sin destruirlo. Ademas, de que entidades como el gran Zeno, aquí presente…

\- … Zeno Sama, por favor, es un titulo honorifico- dijo el Supremo Sacerdote sin perder la cordialidad.

\- Me disculpo si le he faltado el respeto, no conocía esos títulos, ejem… como Zeno Sama aquí presente, podrían borrar una parte de su identidad y dejarlo tonto y débil para que otros enormes monstruos lo devoren. Monstruos gigantescos y cuyo gran poder les obliga a estar fuera del Multiverso, de hecho, hay uno que estaba comiéndose nuestro Multiverso pedazo a pedazo, pero quedo congelado para siempre en una burbuja mágica que no permite que el tiempo fluya, congelado para toda la eternidad

\- ¡Eso suena increíble! ¡Un día lo iré a ver!- dijo Zeno.

\- Por supuesto, si así lo desea, con gusto lo llevare- dijo High Father y después le dio un trago a la copa- Oh, vaya, esta bueno

\- Es del viñedo de Belmond Sama, el Dios de la Destruccion con apariencia de payaso- dijo Vados.

\- Muchas gracias, Señor Belmond

\- De nada

\- Tengo una duda…- Champa levantó su mano confundido-… ¿Por qué suena a que ustedes ya han pasado por todo esto antes?

\- Porque así es, Señor Champa- dijo Barda con sus brazos cruzados.

Hubo un silencio en la sala y después le siguió un enorme "¿Qué?" de parte de todos los dioses de la destrucción.

\- Nuestro universo ha sido destruido y reconstruido varias veces en lo que muchos podría considerar como el pasado.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó el Supremo Sacerdote.

\- El universo puede ser completamente destruido y borrado, pero siempre queda algo de él atrás, una memoria, una fantasía; una idea. No hace falta conservar el universo que muere, lo que hay que conservar, son sus historias. Cuando la gente pierde interés en una historia y la olvida, la historia muere y desaparece, solo así destruyes algo por completo. Los Viejos Dioses de mi mundo, no estaban interesados en proteger la realidad, solo en ser adorados porque creían que solo así sobrevivirían a lo que los mataría en el futuro, convirtiéndose en historias ellos mismos. Sin embargo, su memoria fue tan amarga para los habitantes de nuestro multiverso, que simplemente murieron y después nadie quiso recordarlos del todo. Por eso murieron, porque no tenían más propósito que el de ser simples dioses y cualquier idiota puede serlo, lo que realmente importa es asegurarse de que podamos salvar a cuantos podamos para dejar un impacto positivo en la mente de todos- dijo Orion.

\- ¿Entonces todos ustedes son historias? - pregunto Belmond.

\- Somos encarnaciones de historias, la historia puede morir, pero puede resucitar como una persona cuya alma reencarna. Lo mismo sucede con todos nuestros universos, mueren y reencarnan- le respondió Barda.

\- Si todo lo que importa son las historias, ¿Por qué proteger su realidad del todo? ¿Por qué proteger lo físico? - dijo Champa.

\- Por el mismo obvio motivo por el cual uno debería comer bien, dormir lo suficiente y tener buena salud. Porque no quiero morir…- Orion bajo la mirada y dijo en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que nadie mas le escuchara-… idiota

\- Nuestro universo es orgánico y muere cuando llega a su vejez. A lo que me refiero, es a que funciona de una manera similar a una vida mortal: Nace, crece y muere. Es increíble lo mucho que se parece al ciclo de la vida de los seres vivos, los mortales son increíbles- dijo el Sr Milagro.

\- Si, si, si, como sea. ¿Qué espera el tal Darkseid con conquistarnos? - pregunto Champa.

\- Ejem, por favor no vuelva a hablarle de esa forma a los invitados, dios Champa- dijo Vados al ver que Zeno le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

\- Y-YO LO LAMENTO, ME HE PROPASADO, PIDO PERDON DE RODILLAS

\- Descuida. Lo que Darkseid planea es lo que hace con todos los universos que conquista. Primero, someterlos a todos para utilizarlos como esclavos y tomar todos los recursos que pueda. Segundo, utilizar todos sus conocimientos para encontrar más partes de la Ecuacion Anti Vida. Tercero, corromper todos sus mundos y transformarlos en lugares repugnantes y asquerosos

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque puede, por eso

\- Pero que cretino- dijo Zeno.

\- ¿Es por eso que el tal Darkseid es tan peligroso?

\- Correcto, la corrupción de una historia, de un universo entero, es causada por diferentes factores, pero todos se reducen a lo mismo: El tedio y el olvido eterno; el infierno. Donde solo habitan demonios llamados Gentry, seres que corrompen y devoran multiversos- respondió Orion.

\- En estos infiernos, donde solo hay sufrimiento, nunca tendrás tu final feliz. Algo parecido le sucedió a otro multiverso que conozco, uno que fue infestado por versiones corrompidas y repugnantes de sus héroes. Este universo fue contaminado por un "virus" que salió de fuera del Multiverso y cuyo origen ni siquiera nosotros conocemos. El "virus" estaba por encima de la ciencia, la magia e inclusive el poder cósmico, llegó a transformar su historia en una historia de cadáveres vivos caníbales o zombis, como quieran decirles- dijo el Sr Milagro.

\- El primero en ser infectado, fue su héroe más poderoso, llamado "Sentry", y este continúo infectando, devorando y corrompiendo a todo lo que existía en su mundo, expandiendo la influencia del "virus" y transformando a los héroes en zombis. Uno de los demonios del Gentry, llamado Demogorgunn, es una criatura hecha de millones de cadáveres, como una horda de zombis con inteligencia… ¿De dónde creen que salio ese virus? ¿Cómo creen que ese virus llegó a infectar al Sentry? ¿Cómo creen que dicha historia fue forjada? La Memética que estas criaturas controlan es muy superior a nuestros poderes y no hay nada que podamos hacer para frenarla, eso ya depende de entidades más poderosas que nosotros. Pero si podemos evitar que la Anti Vida de Darkseid corrompa y atraiga al Gentry, pero para eso, necesitamos Héroes- dijo High Father mientras depositaba la copa en la mesa, después de haberse bebido la ultima gota de vino.

\- ¿Heroes?

\- Hay cosas que los dioses no pueden hacer que los héroes si pueden. No a muchos nos gustara el cliché, pero la verdad es: La Verdad, La Justicia y La Libertad son una cadena de bondades que pueden mantener a la maldad lejos del mundo. ¿Tienen gente así con ustedes?- pregunto Orion.

\- Mmm, si, creo que tenemos un equipo entero dedicado a eso precisamente- dijo Belmond con una sonrisa presumida.

\- ¡Perfecto, llámenlos, los utilizaremos para atacar el planeta de Darkseid y expulsaremos a Apokolips de su…!

Antes de que el Sr. Milagro terminara su oración, una mosca mecánica verde se interpuso en medio de todos y de sus ojos salió un holograma de un hombre de piel verde y tres círculos morados en su rostro.

\- Saludos, yo soy Brainiac

* * *

Luthor suspiró, estaba aburrido, las partes iniciales del plan de un super genio son siempre las mas aburridas, pero eran también las mas necesarias. Estaba en un nido de aves doradas en cuyo interior emanaba una gran cantidad de energía, similar a pequeños big bangs, no eran una explosión per se, pero si una extraña energía que se cocinaba hasta formar un solo huevo tan grande como una cabeza humana. En el suelo se encontraba otra Kaio Shin muerta, era prácticamente una niña de cabello pelirrojo y piel rosa, había respondido al nombre de Chronoa, sin embargo no fue muy difícil derrotarla, al menos no para Bills.

\- Tsk, mas relleno

Luthor pasó por encima del cadáver de Chronoa y encontró al ave Tokitoki defendiendo su huevo con la mirada fija en Luthor y sus garras listas.

\- Mmm, lamento tener que hacer esto. Nadie debería separar a una madre de su cria, pero no me queda otra opción

Luthor presiono un par de botones de la Caja Madre y un portal absorbio al ave, enviándola a otra dimensión.

\- Muy bien, esa pequeña distracción se ha ido… pero aun queda otra

Un par de botones en la Caja Madre fueron presionados y la luz de la habitación se enfocó en una sola esquina y después el tiempo se distorsiono formando una sola burbuja de la cual surgio una mujer de cabello largo blanco, traje rojizo escarlata con una piel palida azul claro.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Mmm, veamos…- Luthor levantó su mano repleta de anillos del tiempo y observó cada una de las líneas temporales, su cerebro no explotó gracias a la Caja Madre-… Bueno, ya se todo lo que tengo que saber de otro personaje de relleno como tu, Towa. Bills, paralízala, que no sea capaz de moverse

\- ¿Bills? ¿Cómo puedes…?

El dios de la Destruccion sujetó a Towa del cuello y la levantó del suelo, con su brazo libre golpeo ambas piernas y las rompió instantáneamente. La demonio cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar de dolor.

\- Muy bien, ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer. Algo que vi que hiciste en un par de líneas temporales. Invoca a Mira. Ahora

Towa derramó un par de lagrimas y levantó su cetro, del suelo surgio una luz escarlata y de esa misma luz. un androide de piel palida traje rojo y cabello blanco. Era un hombre musculoso y muy alto.

\- Hey, ¿Te gustaría ser el hombre mas poderoso de todos?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?- Mira oberservó a Towa- ¿Quién es él?

\- Adelante. Se muy bien lo que tienes planeado- Luthor le arrojó el huevo Toki Toki y Towa lo sujetó con una mano- Absorbe ese huevo y a tu esposa y obtendrás un enorme poder

\- Mmm… he estado pensando mucho en por qué no he alcanzado el nivel que deseo. Ahora lo entiendo, al haber nacido con un gran poder, me es imposible entender el gozo de hacerme mas fuerte…- Mira observó al huevo y despues a Towa-… pero eso esta por cambiar

\- ¿Mira?

Mira sujetó a Towa del cuello y una luz engulló a los dos. Para cuando la luz se desvanecio, un nuevo Towa había nacido. Ahora era mas alto, tenia cabello plateado en forma de picos y largo hasta su espalda, sobre su cuerpo había crecido una cubierta de vello color blanco y en su pecho el símbolo de los Destructores de la Historia de color oro; usaba unos braceletes negros y unos pantalones rojos. Luthor arrugó su nariz, esa forma le daba malos recuerdos.

\- Esta es mi forma final. Ahora, quiero alguien con quien pelear

\- Muy bien, puedo dártelo

\- ¿Tu vas a pelear conmigo?

\- No hace falta, no me gusta ensuciarme las manos. ¿Bills?

\- ¿Bills?

El Dios de la Destrucción se arrojó sobre Mira y de un solo golpe lo hizo caer al suelo. Luthor caminó hacia Mira y depositó su mano en su cabeza, la Caja Madre brillo y libero un "Ping" como sonido de inicio y fin. Mira ahora estaba bajo el control absoluto de Luthor.

\- Muy bien, ahora tenemos que esperar a Zamasu y después iremos por la Androide 21. Todos necesitan tener el nivel más alto que puedan. Lo que haremos en la Tierra 14 tendrá grandes repercusiones para todos


End file.
